Na alegria e na traição
by Isafics
Summary: ADAPATÇÃO: Isabella Swam sonhava com o dia de seu casamento desde pequena. Mas nunca imaginou que aconteceria assim!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo Um**

Isabella Swam sonhava com o dia do seu casamento desde que era uma garotinha.

Quando tinha sete anos, colocou uma grande toalha branca na cabeça e desceu pelo corredor nupcial que imaginara no celeiro de seu pai. Cercada por ursinhos de pelúcia como convidados e com a sua babá andando atrás dela, jogava pétalas de flores de uma cesta.

Aos 17 anos, pesada, com seu grosso livro, os óculos grandes e as roupas fora de moda costuradas à mão por sua amorosa mãe, Bella sofreu zombarias e foi ignorada pelos meninos do colégio rural. Ela disse a si mesma que não se importava e foi para um baile com seu melhor amigo, um menino de uma fazenda vizinha. Mas Bella sonhava, um dia, conhecer um homem lindo e moreno que a amasse, e sabia que ele estava em algum lugar do mundo esperando por ela. Seria o homem que a despertaria com o poder sensual de um beijo.

Seu chefe bilionário e implacável a havia beijado e seduzido, além de tirar sua virgindade e roubar seu coração após uma noite perfeita na qual a deixou apaixonada. Quando acordou nos braços dele na manhã de Natal, em um apartamento luxuoso em Nova York, achou que fosse morrer de tanta felicidade. Diante daquela noite perfeita, o mundo dela se transformou em um lugar mágico onde todos os seus sonhos se tornariam realidade, enquanto seu coração fosse puro e ela acreditasse verdadeiramente.

Uma noite mágica e um coração partido.

Agora, oito meses e meio depois, Bella estava sentada na va randa de seu antigo apartamento, numa rua arborizada e calma no West Village. O céu estava escuro, e ameaçava chover. Embora fosse começo de setembro, estava quente e úmido. O apartamento estava tão vazio que parecia fantasmagórico, levando-a a esperar com as malas do lado de fora.

Hoje era o dia do seu casamento, o dia com o qual sempre sonhara, porém nunca havia sonhado com aquilo.

Bella olhou para seu vestido de segunda mão e para o buquê murcho de flores silvestres que colheu em um jardim das redon dezas. Em vez do véu, presilhas de pérolas seguravam seu cabelo castanho-claro.

Em alguns minutos, se casaria com seu melhor amigo. Um homem que nunca havia beijado nem desejado. Um homem que não era o pai da criança que esperava.

Assim que Jacob voltasse da loja de aluguel de carros, se casariam e iriam de Nova York para a fazenda dos pais dela em Dakota do Norte.

Bella fechou os olhos. _E melhor para o bebê,_ disse a si mesma desesperadamente. Seu filho precisava de um pai, e seu ex-chefe era egoísta e um playboy sem coração, cuja relação mais profunda que tinha era com uma conta bancária. Depois de três anos de serviços prestados como secretária, Bella tomou ciência do fato, mas foi estúpida a ponto de descobrir as coisas do modo mais doloroso.

Um carro virou na Avenida Sete em direção à rua residencial do West Village. Ela viu o veículo luxuoso e caro passar e soltou a respiração. Não era o carro que fazia o tipo de Edward, e mes mo assim, enquanto as nuvens cobriam o sol do meio-dia, Bella olhou para o céu e sentiu calafrios. Se seu ex-chefe soubesse que uma única noite de paixão havia gerado um filho...

— Ele não vai saber — sussurrou ela em voz alta. A última coisa que tinha ouvido sobre ele era que estava na Colômbia, explo rando campos de petróleo para a Cullen Oil. Depois que Edward possuía uma mulher na cama, ela morria para ele e nunca era lembrada novamente. E embora Calhe tivesse presenciado estes dados numéricos enquanto foi sua secretária, ainda achou que com ela pudesse ser diferente.

 _Saia da minha cama, Bella._ Ela ainda estava nua, feliz e so nolenta sob a luz rosada da manhã de Natal quando ele a sacudiu até que acordasse. _Saia da minha casa, já terminei o que tinha com você._

Oito meses e meio depois, as palavras dele ainda lhe atingiam o coração. Bella colocou as mãos em volta de sua barriga protuberante. Edward nunca saberia da vida que criara dentro dela. Ele havia feito a própria escolha e, por conseguinte, a dela, também. Não haveria batalha judicial nem chances de Edward ser domina dor e tirânico como pai, assim como era enquanto chefe. Seu filho iria nascer em um lar estável com uma família amorosa. Jacob, seu melhor amigo desde as primeiras séries da escola, seria o pai de seu bebê em todos os sentidos, e Bella seria uma esposa dedi cada que retribuiria de todas as maneiras, exceto uma.

Em primeira instância, ela duvidou que um casamento basea do em amizade pudesse funcionar, mas Jacob garantiu que não precisava de romance ou paixão para consolidar uma boa parceria.

— Nós seremos felizes, Bella — prometeu ele. Durante os me ses de gravidez, ele a tratou com generosidade.

Agora, enquanto Bella estava encostada nas malas, ele avis tou a bolsa cara de grife. Jacob sempre disse a ela que a ven desse, já que ficaria ridículo usá-la em uma fazenda. A bolsa tinha sido um presente de Edward no Natal anterior. _Totalmente desnecessária Bella_ lacrimejou, surpresa por ele ter reparado no olhar dela na vitrine da loja meses antes. _Eu recompenso aqueles que são leais a mim, Bella,_ respondera Edward. _Uma mulher como você aparece apenas uma vez na vida de um homem._

Bella fechou os olhos e virou o rosto, sentindo os primeiros pingos de chuva em sua pele. Era um troféu ridículo, uma bolsa de três mil dólares, mas representava um símbolo difícil de ser conquistado por horas de dedicação e trabalho. Porém, Jacob estava certo. Ela deveria simplesmente vendê-la. Não havia mais nada entre ela e Edward.

Exceto o bebê.

Uma pequena sequencia de trovões se misturou ao barulho dos táxis, das sirenes de polícia da Avenida Sete à distância e do ruído da entrada do metrô no fim da rua. Ela ouviu outro veículo parar e uma batida de porta. Jacob havia voltado com o carro alugado. Era hora de ela se casar com ele e começar uma viagem de dois dias para Dakota do Norte. Forçando-se a sorrir, Bella abriu os olhos.

Edward Cullen estava de pé ao lado do seu carro de luxo, como sempre poderoso, de ombros largos e dentro de um impecável temo preto.

O sangue se esvaiu do rosto de Bella.

— Edward — disse ela, começando a se levantar, e então pa rou. Talvez ele não conseguisse ver a barriga dela, Bella rezou para que não visse. Envolvendo os joelhos com os braços, ela balbuciou:

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

Silenciosamente, Edward subiu na calçada. Com seu corpo longilíneo, parecia um guerreiro que se movia elegantemente sem fazer esforço, mas ela sentia aquele passo como um ruído sísmico sob ela.

— A questão é... — Os olhos escuros dele brilhavam. — O que você está fazendo, Bella?

A voz do homem era profunda, com apenas um leve sotaque espanhol. Ela pensou que nunca mais fosse vê-lo novamente, a não ser nos sonhos sensuais que a perseguiam.

Bella levantou o queixo.

— O que parece que estou fazendo? — Ela esticou o dedo em direção às malas. — Partindo. A voz dela estava trêmula, mesmo fazendo um grande esforço, e odiava Edward por isto, assim como o odiava por muitas outras coisas. — Você ganhou.

— Ganhei? Esta é uma acusação estranha. Ela ficou paralisada, olhando para ele.

— Como chamaria isto, então? Você me despediu e se certifi cou de que ninguém mais em Nova York me contratasse.

— E? — disse ele friamente. — Deixe Black sustentá-la. Como é sua noiva, então o problema é dele.

Bella sentiu um calafrio na espinha.

— Você sabe sobre Jacob? — sussurrou ela. Já que Edward sabia que ia se casar, será que tinha conhecimento da gravidez? — Quem contou a você?

— Ele mesmo. — Edward deu uma risada irônica. — Eu o conheci.

— Conheceu? Onde? Quando?

— Há alguma importância nisso? Bella mordeu o lábio.

— Foi um encontro casual ou...

— Pode chamar de casual. — Seu sotaque ocasional desmentia a fria acusação em seus olhos. Ele olhou para cima em direção ao prédio caro atrás dela. — Eu dei uma passada em seu apartamento e fiquei surpreso por estar morando com um amante.

— Ele não é meu...

— Não é o quê?

— Não importa — murmurou ela. Edward se aproximou mais.

— Diga-me — disse ele num tom ácido. — Você e Black gos tam de morar aqui? Será que ele saboreou a vida no apartamento que eu aluguei por gratidão para a secretária que eu respeito?

Bella engoliu em seco. Um ano atrás, ela morava num apartamento pequeno e barato na Staten Island, para que pudesse en viar a maior parte do seu salário para a família. Então, Edward a surpreendeu com um lindo apartamento de quarto e sala pago por um ano, situado perto do seu próprio e suntuoso apartamento na Bank Street. Bella quase chorou de felicidade, acreditando que era a prova de que ele realmente se importava com ela. Mais tarde, porém, percebeu que ele queria apenas diminuir o tempo de deslocamento dela para tirar mais horas de trabalho da funcionária.

— O que você, possivelmente, teria a me dizer agora? — Ela ha via ficado em casa a semana toda embalando as caixas, instruin do o pessoal da mudança, informando às companhias aéreas que estava num estágio da gravidez em que não poderia voar, ligando para agências de aluguel de carros.

— Quando mesmo que esteve aqui?

— Quando você estava na cama — afirmou Edward. O coração dela foi até a boca.

— Ah — sussurrou ela. De repente fazia sentido. Ela dormia no quarto, enquanto Jacob ficava com o sofá. — Ele nunca men cionou ter conhecido você. Mas por quê? O que você quer?

Ele estava olhando para ela como se fosse uma estranha.

— Por que nunca me contou sobre o seu amante? Por que mentiu?

— Eu não menti!

— Você o escondeu de mim. No dia seguinte em que se mudou para este apartamento, trouxe-o com você, mas nunca mencio nou nada, porque sabia que eu iria questionar seu compromisso e sua lealdade.

Ela olhou para ele, e então sacudiu os ombros.

— Eu fiquei com medo de contar, pois você não é nada razoá vel quando exige absoluta lealdade.

— Então, você mentiu.

— Eu nunca o convidei para vir morar comigo! Ele chegou de surpresa. — Depois que Bella ligara para Jacob em Dakota do Norte para lhe contar sobre o apartamento que o chefe havia ge nerosamente alugado, ele aparecera em sua porta no dia seguinte, dizendo que estava preocupado com ela, sozinha, em uma cidade grande. — Ele sentiu falta de mim, queria alugar um local para ele, mas não conseguiu arrumar um emprego.

— Certo — disse Edward sarcasticamente. — Um homem de verdade encontra um emprego para sustentar uma mulher. Ele não vive à custa da separação dela.

Bella reagiu ao insulto.

— Jacob não é assim! — Durante toda a gravidez dela, ele cozinhara, limpara, acariciara-lhe o rosto inchado, segurara-lhe a mão no consultório médico. Todas as coisas que gostaria de obter do verdadeiro pai do bebê, se ele fosse alguém além de Edward.

— Caso não tenha notado, não há muitos empregos em Nova York para fazendeiros.

— Por que ficar em Nova York, então?

— Eu queria ficar, tinha esperança de encontrar um emprego.

— Mas encontrou como esposa de um fazendeiro.

— O que você quer de mim? Por que veio até aqui para me insultar?

—Ah, eu não mencionei por quê? — Os olhos dele estavam frios e sombrios. — Sua irmã me ligou hoje de manhã. Bella sentiu um arrepio.

— Leah ligou para você? — A conversa com a irmã na noite an terior havia terminado mal, mas Leah não iria traí-la, ou iria? — E o que ela disse?

— Duas coisas muito interessantes em que eu mal pude acre ditar. — Edward se aproximou ainda mais e disse suavemente:

— Mas, claramente, uma delas é verdade. Você vai se casar hoje.

O corpo dela começou a tremer. — E?

— Você admite?

— Eu estou usando um vestido de casamento, não posso ne gar. Mas como isto afeta você? Está furioso por não ter sido convidado?

— Você parece nervosa. — Ele lentamente fez um semicírculo ao redor dos degraus. — Existe algo que esteja escondendo de mim, Bella? Algum segredo? Alguma mentira?

Ela sentiu uma contração no corpo e a barriga se comprimir. Contrações causadas por estresse, disse a si mesma. Um falso alarme de trabalho de parto, o mesmo que a enviara às pressas para o hospital na semana anterior. Mas estava doendo. Uma das mãos de Bella foi para cima da barriga e a outra, para a parte de baixo das costas.

— O que possivelmente eu teria a esconder?

— Eu já sei que é uma mentirosa. — Um brilho de luz dourada escapou das nuvens cinza, acariciando o rosto lindo do homem, deixando sombras escuras por baixo das bochechas e do maxilar dele, enquanto disse suavemente: — Mas qual é a intensidade das suas mentiras?

O buquê murcho de flores silvestres quase escorregou dos dedos dela. Ela então o segurou com mais força em suas mãos trêmulas.

— Por favor, não estrague nada.

— Estragar o que exatamente?

— Minha... Minha... — _Minha vida e a vida do meu filho. —_ O dia do meu casamento.

— Ah, sim, o dia do seu casamento. Eu sei como costumava sonhar com isto. Então diga se é tudo o que esperava?

Bella, dolorosamente, tomou consciência de que estava usan do um vestido de noiva alguns números acima do seu tamanho, com um laço e um corpete de poliéster que ficavam caindo de um dos seus ombros. Ela olhou para as flores murchas e para as duas malas surradas atrás dela.

— Sim — disse ela baixinho.

— Onde está a sua família? E seus amigos?

— Vamos nos casar na prefeitura. — Bella levantou o queixo de maneira desafiadora, afastando o repentino desejo de chorar. — Estamos fugindo dos padrões. E romântico.

— Ah, claro. — Edward abriu um sorriso. — O casamento não importa tanto para você e Black, desde que tenham uma lua de mel.

 _Lua de mel?_ Ela e Jacob planejaram fazer uma parada no meio da viagem para descansar no sofá-cama da casa do primo dele, em Wisconsin. Paixão não era algo que existia entre eles.

Para ela, Jacob era como um irmão. Mas não podia admitir para Edward que só havia um homem na Terra que desejava bei jar, apenas um homem com quem sonhava: aquele que olhava friamente para ela nesse momento.

— Minha lua de mel não é da sua conta. Edward bufou.

— Tudo que envolva Jacob Black é romântico para você. Até um vestido horroroso e um buquê de ervas daninhas. Ele sempre foi aquele que você desejou, mesmo sendo um homem desempregado e incapaz de se sustentar, você o ama. — O tom de voz dele era de zombaria.

Bella ficou de queixo caído. Ela começou a se levantar e en tão se lembrou de que não podia deixar que ele visse sua barriga. Tremendo de raiva, olhou para ele.

— Rico ou pobre Jacob é duas vezes mais homem do que você.

Os olhos de Edward queimaram. Então ele falou friamente:

— Levante-se. Bella piscou.

— O quê?

— Sua irmã me disse duas coisas, e a primeira delas é verdade. Levante-se.

Bella respirou fundo.

— Esqueça! Eu não sou mais sua secretária, não sou sua aman te... Eu não sou nada sua! Você não tem mais poder algum sobre mim. Pare de me assediar ou chamarei a polícia!

Os olhos escuros de Edward brilharam como gotas de chu va espalhadas por cima de árvores. Ele chegou tão perto que suas calças chegaram a roçar no joelho da mulher. Edward se inclinou:

— Você está grávida de um filho meu Bella?

Olhando para ele, Bella prendeu a respiração. Edward sabia. Sua irmã havia traído a confiança dela. Contara tudo a ele.

Ela sabia que Leah estava com raiva, mas nunca achou que faria isto. No dia anterior, a irmã ligou para desejar-lhe boa sorte na viagem. Bella ficou desconfortável e com medo de estar co metendo o pior erro de sua vida. Quando ouviu a voz amorosa de Leah, contou sobre seu plano de fuga com Jacob por estar grávida de seu chefe. A reação da irmã foi de fúria.

 _Não vou deixar que prenda_ Jacob _, ainda mais com um bebê que não é nem dele._

 _Leah, você não entende..._

 _Cale a boca! Mesmo se seu antigo chefe for um canalha, o filho é dele, e ele merece saber! Não vou deixar você arruinar tantas vidas com seu egoísmo!_

Bella ficou chocada, mas nunca pensou que Leah fosse seguir adiante com sua ameaça. Ela poderia ter ficado com raiva, mas nunca a trairia, ou pelo menos Bella achava que não.

Mas estava errada.

— Está? — Edward exigiu uma resposta.

Bella sentiu outra contração forte. Ela tentou respirar, mas as aulas sobre parto a que assistiu com Jacob pareceram inúteis. As falsas contrações que, supostamente, deveriam preparar-lhe o corpo para o trabalho de parto em algumas semanas estavam ficando mais fortes.

—Muito bem. Não responda. De qualquer maneira, eu não acreditaria em uma palavra vinda da sua boca, mas seu corpo... — Ele acariciou-lhe a bochecha e uma corrente elétrica atravessou o corpo de Bella, então olhou para ele com os lábios partidos. — Seu corpo não vai mentir para mim.

Ele tirou o buquê das mãos dela e jogou-o no chão. Segurou, então, as duas mãos da mulher e a levantou gentilmente.

Bella ficou de pé em frente a ele na calçada, trêmula, vulnerá vel e claramente grávida dentro do seu horroroso vestido branco. Ela fechou os olhos e esperou pela explosão.

Mas quando ele falou, sua voz estava tranqüila.

— Então é verdade. Você está grávida. Quem é o pai? Ela arregalou os olhos.

O quê?

— Sou eu ou Black?

— Como pode me fazer essa pergunta? — Ela hesitou e enrubes ceu. — Você sabe que eu era virgem quando... Quando nós...

— Eu achei que você fosse, porém mais tarde eu me perguntei se rui enganado. Talvez estivesse se guardando para a noite do casamento e no dia depois que fizemos amor você tenha voltado para seu noivo e o atraído para cama. Talvez em um lampejo de remorso ou para esconder o que tinha feito, caso engravidasse.

— Como pode dizer isto? — Ela arfou. — Como pode pensar que eu faria algo tão repugnante, tão baixo?

— A criança é minha ou é de Black? Ou você não sabe? O coração dela ficou em pedaços.

— Por que está tentando me magoar? Jacob é meu amigo, apenas meu amigo.

— Você está morando com ele há um ano. Espera que eu acre dite que ele dormiu no sofá todo este tempo?

— Nós revezávamos.

— Você está mentindo! Ele vai se casar com você.

— Por generosidade, nada mais! Ele deu uma risada ácida.

— _Por supuesto —_ zombou Edward, cruzando os braços. — É por isso que os homens se casam, para serem generosos.

Bella se afastou dele, sua garganta palpitava de angústia.

— Meus pais não sabem que estou grávida, acham que larguei o emprego e decidi voltar para casa. — Os olhos dela queimaram quando sacudiu a cabeça ferozmente. — Eu não posso chegar lá como mãe solteira. Meus pais não suportariam, e Jacob é o melhor homem do mundo. Ele...

— Eu não dou a mínima para ele! Ou para você. Só me importo com a seguinte questão: o bebê é meu filho?

Bella respirou fundo.

— Por favor, não faça isso. — Ela sussurrou. Bella desprezava o tom apelativo na sua voz, mas não conseguia evitar. — Não faça com que eu lhe dê uma resposta que não quer ouvir. Deixe que eu dê um lar a ela.

Ele expirou.

— Uma menina.

— Não importa! Você não quer ficar preso a mim, já deixou muito claro. Ela não significa nada para você. Deve esquecer que algum dia me viu...

— Você perdeu a cabeça? — rosnou ele, segurando-lhe os om bros. — Não vou deixar outro homem criar uma criança que pode ser minha! Para quando está previsto o nascimento? Qual é a data exata?

Um trovão rolou pelas nuvens escuras sobre a cidade. Bella sentiu que estava à beira de um precipício, a ponto de fazer uma escolha que mudaria tudo. Se dissesse a verdade a Edward, sua filha nunca iria desfrutar de uma infância idílica igual à dela, cer cada pela pradaria sem fim, brincando no celeiro do pai e conhe cendo todo mundo da pequena cidade que habitava. Em vez de pais amigos, sua infância preciosa seria cercada por pais que se odiavam e por um homem tirano e egoísta.

Se ao menos ela fosse à mentirosa que Edward achava que era, Bella pensou com tristeza. Se conseguisse simplesmente dar a ele uma data falsa e dizer que Jacob era o pai!

Mas não podia mentir. Não na cara dele, especialmente sobre uma questão como esta. A dor retorceu seu coração e, então, ela sussurrou:

— E para o dia 17 de setembro.

Edward olhou fixamente para ela, estreitou os olhos e a segu rou nos ombros com mais força.

— Se há pelo menos a mais remota chance de Black ser o pai, diga-me agora, antes do teste de paternidade. Se estiver mentin do ou estiver simplesmente errada e este filho não for meu, vou destruí-la por ter mentido. Você entendeu? Não apenas você, mas todos que a amam. Especialmente Black.

A garganta dela doía. Bella sabia sobre a implacabilidade do ex-chefe, tinha-o visto usar contra outros durante estes três anos e, no final, inevitavelmente, contra ela.

— Eu não esperaria nada menos.

— Eu vou tomar a fazenda dos seus pais e a de Black. Tudo. Entende? — Os olhos dele brilhavam. — Então, escolha suas pala vras com cuidado. Diga-me a verdade. Eu sou o...

— Claro! — Ela explodiu. — Claro que é o pai! Você é o único homem com o qual eu algum dia dormi!

Dando um passo para trás, Edward olhou para ela.

— Você realmente espera que eu acredite nisto?

— Por que mentiria? Você realmente acha que eu quero que seja o pai dela? — gritou Bella. — Eu desejava do fundo do meu coração que fosse de Jacob, não sua! E ele que eu quero... É ele quem confio... O melhor homem do mundo! E não um workaholic e playboy egoísta que decepciona todos na vida, que não confia em ninguém e que não tem amigos verdadeiros...

A fala de Bella foi interrompida pelos dedos apertando sua pele.

— Você nunca iria me contar sobre o bebê, iria? — A voz dele estava perigosamente suave. Você ia simplesmente roubar minha filha e colocar outro homem em meu lugar. Ia me apagar comple tamente da vida dela.

Um tremor de medo subiu-lhe pelo corpo, mas ela o enfrentou.

— Sim! Ela ficaria muito melhor sem você!

— E esta — disse ele com os olhos cintilando — é a sua maior mentira.

Eles ficaram ali de pé na calçada olhando um para o outro, como inimigos mortais.

Por oito meses, Bella repetiu para si mesma que Edward não iria querer uma criança. Que ele era um solteiro workaholic e que seu estilo de vida seria prejudicado com a presença de um filho. Além disso, dizia que seria um péssimo pai e que ela estava fazendo a coisa certa para todos, porém parte dela sempre soube que isto não era verdade. Depois de ter ficado órfão e ter sido trazido para Nova York, Edward Cullen ia gostar de ser pai. Ele nunca desistiria de um filho ou de uma filha.

Era apenas Bella que queria descartá-lo. E isto a amedronta va. Com a riqueza e o poder que Edward tinha, se a levasse para os tribunais para uma batalha judicial pela custódia, não havia dúvida de que ganharia.

Os olhos escuros do homem a penetraram até os ossos.

— Você deveria ter me contado desde o dia em que percebeu que estava grávida.

— Como poderia? — sussurrou ela. — Depois de você ter me abandonado.

Edward arregalou os olhos e a observou sem piedade.

— Você é esperta e engenhosa, poderia ter encontrado uma ma neira de me contatar. Mas não foi o que fez. Você tentou esconder de mim, assim como esconde todas as coisas.

Ela sentiu outra pontada de dor na barriga.

— E agora que eu contei a verdade, vai tentar tirá-la de mim? - A mandíbula de Edward endureceu, e depois o homem abriu um sorriso, esticou a mão e acariciou-lhe a bochecha. Um choque elétrico percorreu o corpo de Bella e a preencheu de nostalgia e desejo. Tudo que seu corpo traidor queria fazer era se virar para ele como uma flor se vira para o sol.

— Você será punida, querida — disse ele suavemente.

Bella o encarou sem ar, presa pela força daquele olhar escuro, e sentiu um alívio quando viu um carro barato de duas portas subir a rua. O cavaleiro chegara para salvá-la. Jacob!

Edward se virou e uma palavra visceral saiu de sua boca, uma palavra em espanhol que ela só o ouvia usar quando perdia um enorme negócio, ou quando uma estrelinha qualquer de coração partido invadia o quarto dele. Neste instante, ele segurou a bolsa de mão de Bella e, depois, o braço.

— Venha comigo.

Antes de ela ter noção do que estava acontecendo, ele a puxou pela calçada e abriu a porta de trás do carro.

— Ligue os motores — ordenou ele ao motorista.

Ao perceber a intenção do ex-chefe, ela tentou desesperada mente soltar seu braço.

— Deixe-me ir!

Mas as garras de Edward pareciam de metal. Ele a colocou no assento de trás e entrou ao lado dela, aglomerando-se com aquele enorme corpo que parecia grande demais para o espaço.

Edward se debruçou sobre ela com os olhos em fúria, enquan to segurava-lhe os punhos.

— Eu não vou lhe dar outra chance de sumir com meu bebê.

Bella respirou o cheiro exótico do perfume de Edward, opri mida pela proximidade e pela sensação do corpo dele junto ao seu. Era o que sonhara durante os anos que trabalhou para ele e durante todos os outros meses depois de ele tê-la despedido. Os rostos deles estavam separados por poucos centímetros, e o cora ção de Bella estava acelerado.

Então, Edward fechou a porta.

— Dê partida! — disse ele ao chofer.

— Não! — Ela inspirou o ar e olhou para trás. Sua última visão foi a de Jacob de pé ao lado do carro alugado, olhando-a atra vés dos óculos com a expressão de agonia. Ao lado dele, suas duas malas velhas ainda estavam na calçada.

O carro deles virou a esquina, e Jacob desapareceu. O cor po de Bella ficou apertado, e ela, então, virou para Edward com um soluço engasgado.

— Por favor, leve-me de volta. Os olhos dele eram impiedosos. — Não.

— Você me sequestrou!

— Chame como quiser.

— Você não pode me prender contra minha vontade.

— Não posso? — disse ele suavemente.

Ele se virou como se estivesse entediado, mas ela sentiu a ten são na voz dele.

— Você vai ficar comigo até que a questão da criança seja resolvida.

— Então sou sua prisioneira?

— Sim. Até que meus direitos como pai sejam formalizados.

— Então, não acredita que eu seja uma mentirosa — disse Bella, amargamente.

— Quanto ao filho ser meu, não. Mas existem vários tipos de mentiras. Inclusive, você pode mentir em silêncio. Eu me pergun to se há alguma outra coisa que esteja escondendo de mim, minha perfeita e leal secretária.

Ela envolveu a barriga com os braços, apertada dentro do ves tido de poliéster.

— O que você sabe sobre lealdade? Você já foi leal a alguém a não ser você mesmo?

— Eu fui leal a você, Bella — disse ele baixinho. — Uma vez. Encarando os olhos impenetráveis do homem, ela de repente se viu perdida nas lembranças dos dias que passaram juntos no escritório, comendo sushi, viajando pelo mundo no jato particular dele.

— Foi quando eu erroneamente acreditei que você valia à pena. — O tom dele endureceu. — Eu aprendi a minha lição.

— Qual lição? — gritou ela, desconcertada. — No momento em que eu dormi com você, deixei de ser a sua secretária de confian ça e passei a ser uma mulher descartável de uma noite de sexo. Depois de tudo que passamos juntos, como pôde me tratar como todas as outras? Por que dormiu comigo? Será que um dia se importou?

Ele estava com os olhos fixos na mulher.

— Você foi uma conveniência — disse ele, grosseiramente. —Nada mais.

As palavras caíram como um punhal em seu coração, rasgando-lhe a pele. Ela o tinha amado com tanta devoção! E na noite em que lhe entregou sua virgindade, achou que um mila gre havia acontecido: que Edward tinha se apaixonado por ela, também.

— Todas as mulheres na cidade acham que podem domar você. O rico e bonito playboy. A verdade é que você nunca será capaz de confiar em ninguém o tempo suficiente para se apegar. Você se li vra da mulher no instante em que tem seu minuto barato de prazer.

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram, e ele deslizou o olhar pe los lábios, pelo pescoço e pelos seios de Bella.

— Mais do que um minuto, eu garanto a você. Ou você não lembra?

Os olhos deles se encontraram, e as bochechas dela se encheram de calor. Ela se lembrava de cada detalhe sensual da noite em que fizeram amor.

O olhar dele desceu. Bella respirou fundo quando percebeu que o vestido de noiva tinha deslizado para baixo, revelando demasiadamente seu seio volumoso e o sutiã de algodão branco, e puxou o decote para cima.

— Eu nem acredito que tenha deixado você me seduzir!

— Seduzir? Que descrição charmosa! Eu a seduzi. Você pulou nos meus braços no instante em que a toquei, mas se chamar isto de sedução deixa você mais confortável...

Ela arfou exaltada. — Você é um...

— Eu tenho certeza de que no final das contas você se arrepen deu. Deve ter sido difícil para Black. E impressionante pensar que ele estava disposto a se casar com você, mesmo grávida de outro homem. Ele deve estar loucamente apaixonado.

Bella sentiu uma pontada de angústia.

— Ele não está apaixonado por mim. Só é o meu melhor amigo.

— Você deve ter se sentido tão culpada! — Edward alisou um cacho dos cabelos castanhos da mulher. — Tão cheia de remorso que arruinou seu recatado, leal e chato caso de amor de anos por uma única noite de luxúria comigo.

— Você é tão cheio de si a ponto de pensar...

— Por que eu a trato exatamente como o resto? Vou lhe contar. — Os olhos de Edward encontraram os dela. Porque você não é diferente das outras.

— Eu odeio você!

— Então, finalmente concordamos com algo.

Lágrimas desceram pelo rosto de Bella quando olhou para baixo.

— Tudo o que eu queria era dar a minha filha um bom lar — sus surrou ela. — Mas agora, em vez de ter dois pais amorosos, ela vai ser puxada como se estivesse em um cabo de guerra por uma mãe e um pai que se odeiam. Pais que não são nem casados. O mundo pode ser cruel. Ela vai ser chamada de ilegítima... De bastarda.

Edward arregalou os olhos.

— O quê? — Ele explodiu.

— Ela vai sempre sentir que não é boa o suficiente, como se fosse algum tipo de acidente ou um mero erro. Quando na ver dade você e eu somos os culpados. — Ela olhou para ele soluçan do. — Eu não quero que ela sofra. Por favor, Edward. Você pode simplesmente deixar que eu me case com Jacob? Pelo amor de Deus!

Ele olhou para ela por um longo tempo com a expressão meio intimidadora. Então, abruptamente se inclinou para dizer algo em espanhol para o chofer. Logo depois, digitou um número no te lefone e falou com alguém na mesma língua, rápido demais para ela entender. Rezando para que o tivesse feito enxergar que esta va certa e assim mudasse de idéia, ela o observou, analisando a linda, sensual e cruel silueta da face que um dia amara do fundo do seu coração.

Quando Edward se virou novamente, os olhos do homem brilhavam.

— Tenho boas notícias para você, querida. Vai se casar hoje. Ela suspirou de alegria.

— Você vai me levar de volta para Jacob? Ele deu uma risada austera.

— Você acha que eu permitiria isto? Bella franziu a testa, confusa.

— Mas acabou de dizer...

— Que vai se casar hoje. — Edward abriu um sorriso tão frio que a lembrou do vento do inverno, ricocheteando nas pradarias congeladas. — Comigo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dois**

Bella ficou sobressaltada. Casar-se com Edward? O pai do seu bebê? Seu ex-chefe? O homem que ela mais desprezava na face da Terra?

Chocada, ela olhou para ele, esperando pelo soco. Então, lam beu os lábios e finalmente disse:

— Eu não entendi a piada.

— Não é uma piada.

— Claro que é.

Edward segurou a mão esquerda de Bella e olhou para o anel de noivado barato com um diamante microscópico.

— Não. Bella. Isto aqui é que é uma piada.

Tentando soltar a mão das garras dele, ela o olhou inten samente.

— Um anel é um símbolo de fidelidade, não é de estranhar que odeie isto!

— Você terá um de verdade.

— Eu não vou me casar com você!

— Sim, certo. Eu esqueci que é romântica. Eu deveria pedir adequadamente — falou Edward com ironia. Diante dos olhos horrorizados de Bella, Edward se ajoelhou na parte de trás do carro. — Querida, você vai me dar à grande honra de se tornar minha esposa?

Ela sentiu o calor do peito dele por cima do temo e seu cora ção acelerou — mesmo com as bochechas queimando pelo tom de zombaria na voz dele. A raiva lhe deu força, e Bella puxou a mão.

— Vá para o inferno!

Ele se sentou novamente.

— Vou considerar isto como um sim.

A chuva caía sobre o teto do carro, e buzinas tocavam enquan to os carros se movimentavam pelo tráfego. Bella percebeu o que Edward queria dizer. Ele, de fato, queria que ela fosse sua esposa.

— Mas você... Você não quer se casar — gaguejou ela. — Foi o que disse para todas as mulheres com quem saiu, praticamente tinha isso tatuado no peito.

— Eu sempre planejei me casar com a mãe dos meus filhos.

— Sim, mas você queria se casar com uma elegante duquesa espanhola!

—Até os melhores planos são modificados. Como você terá um bebê meu, devemos nos casar.

Ele fez com que o fato parecesse punição — para ele.

— Obrigada — disse ela, sarcasticamente. — Estou impressiona da. Cinco minutos atrás, você nem acreditava que era o pai. Falou que não acreditaria em uma palavra que eu dissesse. Agora quer se casar comigo?

— Eu percebi que você, Bella, não mentiria para mim sobre a paternidade do nosso bebê. Já que a verdade é tão desagradável para você.

Ela cruzou os braços.

— Eu vou ter uma filha sua, mas nada no mundo faria com que eu me tomasse sua esposa.

— Estranho. Você estava entusiasmada para se casar alguns minutos atrás.

— Com Jacob! — gritou ela. — Eu o adoro. Confiaria minha vida a ele.

— Poupe-me da lista de virtudes de Black — disse Edward, demonstrando tédio. — Seu amor a deixa cega.

— Ele pode não ser rico e sem coração como você, e é justa mente por isso que será um ótimo pai. Muito melhor que...

Ela interrompeu as palavras ao sentir uma forte contração.

— Muito melhor que eu? — disse Edward com uma suavidade perigosa. — O fato de eu não ser bom o suficiente para ser o pai dela é uma desculpa para mentir e se casar com seu amante...

— Ele não é meu amante!

— Talvez fisicamente não, mas você o ama, e ia roubar mi nha filha e ainda me acusa de não ter coração — disse ele, des denhosamente.

As palavras não foram um elogio.

Bella segurou a respiração ao ser assolada novamente pela dor. O parto do bebê só estava previsto para dali duas semanas e meia, mas isto estava começando a ficar diferente das falsas contrações que tivera na semana anterior.

Seria possível...?

Poderia ser...?

Não! Ela se forçou a respirar profunda e calmamente. Não po deria estar entrando em trabalho de parto com dezesseis dias de antecipação. O estresse estava fazendo seu corpo reagir, era isso. Ela tinha que se acalmar, pelo bem do bebê.

Bella trocou de posição, tentando aliviar as pontadas de dor na parte inferior das costas.

— Você não quer criar uma criança e certamente não quer que cu seja sua esposa. E somente o seu orgulho masculino que faz com que...

— Meu orgulho masculino? E assim que vê?

— Você não quer se casar comigo, e eu sei disso. Você está apenas em choque, não teve tempo para pensar o que significaria para você criar uma filha, ter uma família.

— Você acha que eu não tive tempo para levar em consideração o que significa para uma criança sentir-se abandonada sem os pais? Sentir-se sozinha? Não ter um lar de verdade?

Bella ficou calada. Claro que ele sabia.

— Eu poderia dar um lar maravilhoso para nossa filha.

— Eu sei que sim. Porque eu vou prover este lar. Como pai. Não havia como ganhar. Agora que Edward sabia sobre a gra videz, nunca iria desistir de seus direitos.

— Então, o que faremos? — perguntou Bella, sentindo-se de vastada.

— Eu já disse. Iremos nos casar.

— Mas eu não posso ser sua esposa.

— Por quê?

— Eu... Eu não amo você.

— Ótimo. Seu santo Black pode ficar com seu amor. Somen te seu corpo e seus votos de fidelidade são suficientes.

O coração de Bella estava quase saindo pela boca.

— Você quer mesmo se casar comigo? — sussurrou ela. O pen samento lhe causou tremedeiras. Apesar de tudo, ela não conse guia se esquecer dos sonhos românticos que um dia tivera com Edward tomando-a nos braços e dizendo: _Eu cometi o pior erro da minha vida quando permiti que partisse Bella. Eu amo você. Volte para mim. Seja minha... Para sempre._

— Digo, para sempre? Edward deu uma risada horrível.

— Ficar casado com você para sempre? Não. Eu não desejo viver o resto da minha vida no inferno, acorrentado a uma mulher na qual nunca serei capaz de confiar. Nosso casamento vai durar o tempo suficiente para dar à nossa filha um nome.

— Ah. — Ela mudou de posição no assento e franziu a testa. —Como um casamento por conveniência?

— Chame como quiser.

— Por uma semana ou duas?

— Vamos dizer três meses. O tempo suficiente para parecer um casamento de verdade. E para os primeiros meses do nosso bebê serem os melhores possíveis, com nós dois na mesma casa.

— Mas onde moraríamos? Meu contrato de aluguel já termi nou. Você vendeu o seu apartamento.

— Eu acabei de comprar um lugar no Upper West Side.

— Você voltou para Nova York porque achou que eu já tinha partido.

Edward torceu os lábios.

— Eu comprei como investimento, mas você está certa.

— Isto nunca vai funcionar.

— Vai sim.

Bella respirou fundo. Casamento. Seria bom para o bebê como Edward imaginava? Ou tornaria o relacionamento desgas tado deles ainda pior, criando mais acusações e desconfiança?

— Mas como nosso casamento terminaria? — disse ela. — Com um terrível divórcio, atirando pratos e gritando um com o outro? Isto não ajudaria ninguém, muito menos meu bebê.

— Nosso bebê — corrigiu ele e abriu um sorriso. — No nosso acordo pré-nupcial vai constar o divórcio. Desde o início vamos entrar em um acordo sobre como vai terminar.

— Vamos planejar o divórcio antes mesmo de nos casarmos? Parece tão triste...

— Não há nada triste nisso. E apenas uma atitude civilizada. Como não estamos apaixonados, não haverá sentimentos doloro sos quando nos separarmos.

 _Três meses._ Bella engoliu em seco. Tentou imaginar como se ria morar na mesma casa que Edward. Mesmo como secretária, nunca tinha convivido com ele com tamanha intimidade. E embo ra não fosse mais ingênua, uma garota crédula que se apaixonara por ele estupidamente, ele ainda tinha um poder assustador sobre ela.

— E se eu me recusar? — sussurrou ela. — E se eu sair deste carro c pegar um táxi de volta para Jacob?

Se for realmente tão egoísta a ponto de colocar seu desejo Por amor na frente dos interesses da nossa filha, não terei es colha senão questionar sua capacidade como mãe e a desafiar com o pedido de custódia integral. — Ela começou a protestar, mas ele a interrompeu calmamente: — Tenho fundos ilimitados para contratar a melhor firma de advocacia da cidade e você irá perder.

Bella sentiu outra contração e desta vez a dor era mais inten sa, o que fez com que fechasse os olhos, envolvendo seu corpo enquanto ofegava.

— Você está me ameaçando?

— Estou apenas dizendo como será.

— Chegamos senhor — disse Sanchez, o motorista, do banco da frente, enquanto encostava o carro na calçada.

Ao olhar para fora da janela, Bella viu o mesmo tribunal em que havia conseguido a autorização de casamento com Jacob. O pensamento de desertar seu melhor amigo para se casar com Edward era insano. Ou seria a senhora Edward Cullen por três meses, morando na mesma casa e compartilhando a guarda da filha recém-nascida ou possivelmente perderia a criança para sempre.

— E... Depois... — disse ela, hesitante. — Como vamos combinar a custódia?

— Uma vez que mostre que nossa filha significa mais para você que algum amante qualquer e que está preocupada com a mater nidade, tenho certeza de que poderemos resolver tudo. — Sanchez saiu do banco da frente, deu a volta e abriu à porta, a voz de Edward era severa. — Você tem trinta segundos para decidir.

Trêmula, ela olhou para ele com as mãos ao redor da barri ga. Sentiu o bebê se mexer e ficou desesperada para protegê-lo. Bella estava se sentindo dentro de uma armadilha, ao mesmo tempo assustada e furiosa.

— Você não me deixou escolha.

A porta ao lado de Edward foi aberta.

— Eu sabia que seria sensata. — Ao sair, ele se virou e segurou a mão da mulher. — Venha, minha noiva.

Por um instante, Bella ficou com medo de tocá-lo, mas, como ele estava esperando, ela relutantemente deu-lhe a mão. Quando ela ficou de pé na calçada, olhou para o rosto dele e se lembrou da primeira vez que lhe tocou a mão.

 _Bella Swam?_ A poderosa executiva da Cullen Oil esteve visitando o posto dos campos Bakken em Dakota do Norte. Bella era o contato do escritório central, enviada da cidade de Fern. Ele esticou a mão dentro de seu terno preto lustroso. _Eu ouvi falar que você administra o escritório inteiro aqui e faz o trabalho de quatro pessoas._ O sorriso repentino maravilhoso iluminou o rosto lindo do homem. _Eu poderia contratar uma assistente como você em Nova York._

Ela olhou dentro dos olhos quentes de Edward. Deslumbrada, segurou a mão estendida diante dela e foi isso. O raio pelo qual ela sempre esperara. Ela o amou desde o primeiro instante.

Agora, com a mão de Edward ainda entrelaçada na dela, Bella mal podia perceber as pessoas correndo nas calçadas lo tadas de Nova York. Os dois estavam conectados como a Lua e o Sol, como se estrelas e cometas os rodeassem na vastidão do espaço. Somente os dois.

Mas o rosto lindo havia mudado no último ano, de forma sutil. Talvez ninguém mais tivesse percebido, mas ela via a tensão na mandíbula dele e a ruga intensa ao redor de seus olhos, além dos ossos endurecidos da bochecha.

Aos 36 anos, ele parecia ainda mais implacável e poderoso que antes. Sua beleza masculina era de tirar o fôlego. Ao olhar dentro daqueles olhos escuros, Bella tremeu. Facilmente, ela cairia naquele encanto outra vez e esqueceria como ele exigia dedicação total dos outros, sem oferecer nada em troca.

A expressão de Edward escureceu. Ele esticou a mão e colo cou um cacho de cabelo atrás da orelha de Bella.

— Você será minha, somente minha.

Um arrepio invadiu-lhe o corpo. Ela estava impotente, perdida no olhar e no toque do homem. Também se perdera na memória de seu coração traidor, sabendo que por anos vivera para Edward, somente para ele.

Uma tosse atrás dela quebrou o encanto, fazendo com que pu lasse de susto. Um homem careca, sério, usando um terno azul liso, estava de pé atrás dela. Ela o reconheceu, John Bleekman, o diretor jurídico de Edward.

— Olá, Srta. Swam — disse ele inexpressivamente.

— Olá — respondeu ela, se perguntando por que ele estava ali. Ele se dirigiu para Edward segurando um arquivo.

— Aqui, senhor.

Edward pegou o arquivo, abriu e analisou os papéis por al guns minutos.

— Ótimo. — Ele os entregou para Bella. — Assine.

— O que é isto?

— Nosso acordo pré-nupcial.

— O quê? Tão rápido?

— Eu pedi para Bleekman começar a fazer um rascunho depois que falei com sua irmã hoje de manhã.

— Mas você nem sabia se a história do bebê era verdade e mui to menos que queria se casar comigo!

— Eu sempre gosto de estar preparado para todas as possibi lidades.

— Claro. — Ela fez uma careta. — Para sempre ter certeza de que as coisas acontecem como você quer.

— Para atenuar os riscos. — Ele colocou uma caneta-tinteiro na mão dela. — Assine para podermos pegar nossa licença de casamento.

Bella olhos para a pilha de papéis e começou a ler o primeiro parágrafo. Provavelmente, levaria uma hora para ler tudo. Fran zindo a testa, folheou as páginas, cheia de incertezas. Bella viu a quantidade de dinheiro que ele pretendia dar a ela como pensão alimentícia.

— Você está maluco? Eu não quero seu dinheiro!

— Minha filha vai crescer em um lar seguro e confortável, o que significa que nunca deve se preocupar com dinheiro, assim como você. — Ele observou a visível irritação na mulher quando virou a próxima página e continuou a ler. — Você pretende ler cada palavra?

— Claro que sim. — Bella levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele. —Conheço você, Edward...

A voz dela ficou engasgada quando uma nova dor aguda atingiu-lhe o corpo de maneira tão intensa a ponto de estirar sua coluna e quase fazê-la gemer alto. As contrações estavam fican do piores, definitivamente estava em trabalho de parto. O bebê estava a caminho. Bella colocou uma das mãos sobre a barriga e expirou.

— Alguma coisa errada?

A voz de Edward mudara. Tentando esconder a dor que a as solava em ondas, olhou para cima.

O rosto lindo do homem a olhava com inquietação. Ele estava preocupado com ela. Os olhos dele estavam calorosos, como nos tempos em que ela era sua secretária infalível, quando era a única mulher de que ele precisava e a única em quem confiava. Mas isto foi antes de dormirem juntos, na noite mais feliz da vida dela, depois Bella perdeu tudo.

A intensidade do olhar de Edward fez com que o coração dela ficasse apertado. Ela podia lidar com a raiva, as palavras cruéis, mas não com preocupação e generosidade. Bella sentiu um nó na garganta e de repente se viu lutando contra as lágrimas.

— Não há nada de errado — disse ela. — Eu só quero acabar logo com isto. — Segurando a caneta, ela virou as páginas marcadas de amarelo e rubricou-as. Então, atirou o acordo pré-nupcial e a caneta no peito de Edward.

Focando na própria respiração, ela inspirou e, em seguida, ex pirou. Tentou, assim, fazer com que a dor parasse, mas era impos sível. _Estúpidas e inúteis aulas de respiração!_

— Você não leu o documento — disse Edward, parecendo atur dido. — Você não costumava ser assim.

Um policial a cavalo veio galopando na direção deles, en quanto táxis amarelos e ônibus grandes desciam a ma, buzinando freneticamente. Mas todas as cores em movimento pareciam des lizar sobre ela como água. Bella não reagia.

Edward tocou-lhe o ombro e a virou para ele.

— Bella — disse ele com a voz rouca. — O que houve?

Ela não conseguia falar devido à dor na garganta. Ela o amava, apesar dos defeitos dele. Porém não podia se importar mais com ele e nem acreditar que Edward se importava com ela.

— Eu odeio você, é só isso. — A dor tomou conta de seu corpo, e ela se concentrou novamente na própria respiração, tentando rela xar. — Vamos dar logo prosseguimento a esta farsa de casamento.

Sem esperar por ele, Bella começou a andar em direção ao tribunal.

— Certo. — Quando Edward a alcançou, a preocupação na voz dele desapareceu. Ele se adiantou para abrir a porta e, quando ela viu a expressão dele, estava severa e fria novamente. Bella ficou satisfeita, não conseguia suportar a ternura nos olhos e na voz do homem.

 _Três meses,_ disse ela a si mesma. _Então, ficarei livre._

Ela o seguiu até o tribunal, com o advogado dele atrás. Vinte minutos depois, eles saíram com a licença. Bella sabia que eram exatamente vinte minutos, porque começou a controlar o tempo das suas contrações no relógio.

Edward não tocou nela quando desceram os degraus da esca da, também não sorriu, mal olhou para a mulher. Após se despedir do advogado, ele a conduziu para o carro.

— Eu fiz planos para nos casarmos privativamente na minha casa — disse ele friamente, como se estivesse discutindo um acor do de negócios. Bella lembrou a si mesma que era exatamente isso.

Ela tentou seguir adiante, desesperada para terminar o pesade lo que era este casamento, mas as contrações pioraram. Ofegante, ela segurou o braço dele.

— Eu acho que não posso. Ele a olhou impiedosamente.

— É tarde demais para repensar.

Bella sentiu as contrações aumentarem. Não podia mais negar o que estava acontecendo. Ela agarrou o paletó de Edward pela manga.

— Eu acho... Eu acho que estou em trabalho de parto. Ele segurou a respiração, procurando olhá-la nos olhos.

— Trabalho de parto?

Bella assentiu com a cabeça. Quanto mais a dor crescia, mais seus joelhos fraquejavam. Sentiu, então, que começaria a entrar em colapso na calçada.

Sentiu os braços fortes de Edward ao redor dela, levantando-a. Bella teve uma ótima sensação. Ser envolvida por aqueles braços fez com que quase chorasse. Ele olhou-a com a mandíbula tensa.

— Há quanto tempo está sentindo contrações? — perguntou ele. O corpo dela começou a tremer de dor, e viu pela expressão de

Edward que ele podia sentir. O dia inteiro... Eu acho.

— Droga, Bella! Por que esconde tudo?

Ela não tinha a menor condição de responder-lhe. Então, ele correu em direção ao acostamento.

— Sanchez! A porta! — gritou ele, e o chofer entrou em ação. Segundos depois, ela estava no banco de trás do carro. Edward segurou-lhe as mãos e perguntou com urgência: — Para qual hos pital devemos ir, Bella? Diga-me o nome do seu médico?

Ela disse, e Edward gritou a informação para o motorista, pe dindo que dirigisse cada vez mais rápido.

— Aguente firme, querida — disse Edward suavemente, acariciando-lhe o cabelo. — Estamos quase chegando.

Mas Bella estava tonta de dor, enquanto o carro voava pelas ruas de Nova York até parar abruptamente e a porta do veículo ser aberta. Ela estava vagamente consciente quando Edward gritou que sua esposa precisava de ajuda.

— Mas eu não sou a sua esposa. — Bella respirou enquanto a empurravam numa cadeira de rodas pelo hospital. Ela o olhou, segurando as lágrimas. Agora, a dor começava a retroceder.

— Temos apenas a licença. Não somos casados.

Bella o ouviu arfar, antes de ser levada pela enfermeira para a sala de exames. Quando as contrações ficaram mais amenas, vestiu a roupa do hospital. No momento em que a enfermeira voltou, Bella teve um rápido vislumbre de Edward andando no corredor, gritando loucamente com o telefone no ouvido. Então, a porta foi fechada, e a enfermeira sorridente veio ver como ela estava.

— Seis centímetros de dilatação. Oh, meu Deus. O bebê está a caminho. Vamos notificar o médico e levá-la para a sala. Sinto muito, mas pode ser tarde demais para anestesia.

— Eu não ligo... Só quero que meu bebê... Fique bem.

Mas antes mesmo de Bella ser levada para a sala de parto, uma nova contração começou. Cada uma pior que a outra, atin gindo-a com tanta intensidade que seu corpo todo tremia. Bella levantou, foi em direção à cama e cobriu a boca devido às náu seas que surgiram.

Rapidamente, Edward foi atrás dela, pegou a lata de lixo e a entregou a tempo. Quando a dor retrocedeu, Bella sentou na cama do hospital e chorou. Ela chorou de dor, de medo e princi palmente por saber que estava extremamente vulnerável diante de Edward Cullen.

Mas, agora, não havia escapatória.

— Ajude-a! — disse Edward exasperado com a enfermeira, que lhe deu um sorriso compreensivo.

— Sinto muito, mas acho que não há tempo para medicamen tos. Mas não se preocupe, o médico está a caminho...

Edward xingou se referindo à postura do médico. Resmun gando, ele foi até a porta e olhou no corredor pela terceira vez antes de Bella ouvi-lo murmurar.

— Graças a Deus. Por que levou tanto tempo?

— Todas as coisas boas levam tempo. — Um homem sorridente de cabelo branco, vestindo um terno, o seguiu até a sala de parto. Edward foi até Bella, que estava esticada na cama do hospital com os pés agitados, respirando profundamente e tentando rela xar para a contração seguinte.

— Este não é meu médico! — gritou ela. Edward ajoelhou ao lado da cama.

— Ele vai nos casar, Bella.

Ela olhou para os dois homens em choque.

— Agora?

Ele lhe deu um meio sorriso, afastando o cabelo suado do ros to dela.

— Por quê? Está ocupada? Bella olhou para o homem elegante de barba branca e gravata-borboleta.

— Ele tem autorização para casar as pessoas aleatoriamente? As comissuras dos lábios dele se curvaram.

— Como ele é um juiz da Suprema Corte de Nova York, creio que sim.

— Existe um período de 24 horas depois da licença...

— Ele dispensou esta formalidade.

— E minha licença anterior...

— Já tomei as devidas providências.

— Tudo sempre acontece do seu jeito, não é? — murmurou ela. Debruçando sobre a cama do hospital, ele a beijou na testa suada.

— Não — disse ele, baixinho. — Mas, desta vez, sim. — Virou-se para o juiz e disse: — Estamos prontos.

— O médico vai chegar a qualquer instante — avisou a enfer meira.

— Eu farei a versão expressa, então.

O juiz ficou de pé em frente aos monitores do coração de Bella e do bebê e piscou para a enfermeira.

— Você pode ser a minha testemunha?

— Sim — disse a enfermeira, com as bochechas coradas. — Mas seja rápido.

— Serei bem rápido — disse ele, e continuou: — Estamos reu nidos aqui neste quarto de hospital para casar este homem e esta mulher. — O juiz colocou a mão na enorme barriga de Bella. — E não muito em breve, eu diria...

— Continue Leland — alertou Edward.

— Você, Edward Cullen, aceita esta mulher? Desculpe-me, mas qual é o seu nome, minha querida?

— É Isabella — respondeu Edward no lugar dela. — Isabella Swam.

— E mesmo? — O juiz a olhou com simpatia através dos óculos. — Que infelicidade para você.

— E o nome da ópera preferida da minha mãe — admitiu-a.

— Certo. Então, Edward, aceita esta mulher, Isabella Swam, para ser sua legítima esposa?

— Aceito.

Bella sentiu a dor começar a aumentar novamente e agarrou a camisa de Edward. Olhando para a mulher, colocou as mãos sobre as dela e disse furiosamente para o juiz:

— Que droga, apresse-se!

— E você, Isabella Swam, promete amar Edward Jorge Cullen até que morte os separe?

Edward olhou para ela com seus olhos escuros. Tudo o que Bella sempre quis foi prometer seu amor e fidelidade para ele, o que estava acontecendo agora. Ela estava prometendo amá-lo para sempre, embora soubesse que era uma mentira.

Era uma mentira, não era?

— Bella? — disse Edward, baixinho.

— Aceito — disse ela com a voz engasgada.

Edward soltou o ar, aliviado. Será que ele pensou em al gum instante que ela recusaria? Não, impossível. Ele era ar rogante e confiante demais no seu controle sobre as mulheres para duvidar...

— Eu vejo que você já tem a aliança — disse o juiz, surpreso com o minúsculo diamante na mão de Bella. — Eu devo dizer Edward — murmurou ele —, que isto é extraordinariamente ínfimo para você.

Ela ainda estava usando a aliança de Jacob! Petrificada, Bella tentou tirá-la do dedo inchado, mas estava presa.

— Sinto muito, eu esqueci.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Edward afrouxou o anel do dedo da mulher e o jogou na lixeira.

— Vou comprar-lhe uma aliança — disse ele, de modo direto. — Uma que esteja à altura da minha esposa.

— Não se preocupe. — Ela abriu um sorriso enfraquecido ao sentir a dor recomeçar. — Nosso casamento será tão curto que, realmente, não faz diferença.

— Este é o espírito — disse o juiz, jovialmente. — A aliança pode vir depois, ou não. Bem, meninos, vou pular a parte do "na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza", já que eu sei que no caso de Edward será sempre na riqueza. Então acredito que tenhamos chegado ao fim.

Bella olhou para o juiz e depois, para Edward. A cerimô nia de casamento tinha sido realizada com extrema celeridade. Com apenas algumas palavras pronunciadas, duas vidas em breve mudariam para sempre. Como algo deste tipo podia mudar tão rapidamente?

O juiz deu um sorriso grande.

— Agora pode beijar a noiva.

Ela quase teve um sobressalto. _Beijar?_ Tinha se esquecido da quela parte! Ele iria beijá-la?

Edward se virou para ela, e seus olhos se encontraram. Ele lentamente se inclinou sobre a cama e, por um instante, toda a dor se esvaiu do corpo de Bella, que repentinamente perdeu o fôlego.

Quando a boca de Edward estava a poucos centímetros da dela, ele hesitou. Ela sentia o calor da respiração do homem con tra sua pele, causando arrepios por todo o seu corpo.

Edward a beijou e os arrepios pareciam espirais elétricas, agi tando seus nervos como uma corrente de faíscas. Os lábios dele eram quentes e macios e inflamaram seus sentidos. O beijo durou poucos instantes, mas, quando ele se afastou, as mãos de Bella estavam trêmulas, e não era de dor.

— Que vocês sejam felizes — disse o juiz, sorridente. — Agora estão casados.

 _Casados._ O corpo de Bella brilhou friamente sobre a magni tude do que acabara de fazer. Casou-se com Edward, era a es posa dele.

Somente por três meses, lembrou a si mesma, desesperada mente. O acordo pré-nupcial especificou claramente o tempo de duração. Ela tencionou devido à outra forte contração e deu um grito assim que seu médico entrou um homem de cabelos cas tanhos, com aproximadamente 50 anos. O médico olhou para o monitor e verificou o estado de Bella. Esboçou, então, um sorriso.

— Parece que você é boa nisso, especialmente por ser a primei ra vez. Está tudo certo, Bella. E hora de trabalharmos.

Ela arregalou os olhos, dominada pelo medo. Instintivamen te, ela segurou a mão de Edward, olhando para ele com olhos apelativos.

Edward segurou-lhe as duas mãos.

— Bella, estou aqui. — A voz dele era intensa e calma. Ofegante, focou somente nos olhos dele. Quando ela começou a fazer força, trazendo o bebê ao mundo, sentiu uma dor que nun ca experimentara. Ela agarrou as mãos do seu marido com tanta força que achou que fosse quebrar-lhe os dedos, mas Edward não recuou nem a deixou. Enquanto ela o segurava, as enfermeiras se moviam com rapidez e os monitores apitavam, Bella se concen trou em meio às lágrimas na sua única imagem borrada. Edward era seu foco, sólido e imóvel.

Ele não desviou o olhar em nenhum momento.

Não recuou.

Não a deixou.

E no final, a dor valeu à pena.

Era uma menina saudável de três quilos e meio que final mente foi colocada no colo de Bella. Ela olhou para filha ad mirada e a acolheu em seu peito. A neném, sonolenta, piscou os olhinhos.

Debruçando-se sobre elas, Edward beijou a testa suada de Bella e depois o bebê. Por um longo e perfeito momento, enquanto os assistentes do médico estavam ao redor deles, o casal recém-casado ficou junto com a criança.

— Obrigado, Bella, pelo melhor presente da minha vida — dis se Edward, acariciando suavemente a bochecha da filha. Ele olhou para cima e seus olhos escuros perfuraram a alma de Bella. — Uma família.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Três**

Edward Cullen sempre soube que teria uma família diferente da quela que o criara. Melhor.

Teria uma casa alegre, cheia de crianças, e não mais uma vida solitária. Seus filhos teriam conforto e segurança, além de muita comida e dinheiro. E, acima de tudo, as crianças teriam pai e mãe, e nenhum deles seria egoísta o suficiente para abandoná-los.

A primeira vez que Edward viu uma família feliz de verdade tinha dez anos, faminto pelos corredores da pequena mercearia em um vilarejo pobre do sul da Espanha. Um carro de luxo preto encostou-se à estrada empoeirada e um homem rico, de aparência ilustre, entrou na loja seguido pela esposa e pelos filhos. Enquan to o homem pedia informações ao comerciante sobre o caminho para Madri, Edward observou a mulher lindamente vestida andar com as duas crianças. Quando eles pediram sorvete, ela não gri tou nem bateu neles, mas em vez disso os abraçou, ajeitou seus cabelos e riu. E o marido dela apenas pegou a carteira com um suspiro. Depois de entregar-lhes o sorvete, o homem sussurrou algo para a esposa e colocou a mão ao redor da cintura dela. Edward observou quando saíram, voltaram para o carro de luxo e desapareceram na estrada para suas vidas de conto de fadas.

— Quem são? — perguntou Edward.

— O duque e a duquesa de Quixota. Eu os reconheci dos jor nais — respondeu o velho comerciante, parecendo igualmente ad mirado. Ele se virou para Edward e perguntou: — Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? Eu já disse aos seus pais que eles não têm mais crédito. O que é isto? — Segurando a jaqueta surrada de Edward, ele pegou os três picolés escondidos nos bolsos do garoto. — Você está roubando? — gritou, severamente. — Eu já deveria esperar por isto, vindo de uma família como a sua!

Humilhado, Edward achou que seu coração fosse explodir, mas sua expressão não demonstrava nada. Aos 10 anos, aprendeu a não mostrar seus sentimentos para uma mãe que se enfurecia com ele e um pai que lhe batia caso chorasse.

De cara feia, o comerciante levantou os sorvetes.

— Por quê?

O estômago de Edward deu reviravoltas. Não havia comida em casa, mas este não era o motivo. Ele fora enviado cedo da escola para casa naquele dia por ter se envolvido numa briga, mas seu pai não ligava para o motivo da briga, simplesmente batia no rosto de Edward e o expulsava de casa. Ele estava sempre bêbado demais para fazer qualquer coisa a não ser deitar no sofá e se enfurecer com sua esposa infiel. A mãe de Edward, que traba lhava como atendente em um bar num vilarejo próximo, voltava cada vez menos para casa, e três dias antes desaparecera comple tamente. Os meninos na escola insultaram Edward. _Nem mesmo_ _a_ _sua mãe se importa com você._

Quando ele viu os _madrilenos_ tomando sorvete, pensou que, se levasse sorvete para casa, seus familiares poderiam também amar uns aos outros. Quanta ingenuidade do menino.

Enfurecido, ele de repente os odiou. Todos eles. — E? — exigiu o comerciante.

— Fique com eles! — Edward esticou a mão e derrubou os sorvetes no chão e depois saiu da loja correndo o mais rápido possí vel. E foi aí que encontrou com o pai...

Edward pestanejou, olhou ao redor à procura do conforto e do luxo do seu carro de 300 mil dólares. Os olhos dele estavam estranhamente molhados quando avistou a filha de apenas dois dias que dormia em paz no banco traseiro do carro, enquanto Sanchez dirigia do hospital para casa.

A infância dela seria diferente.

Melhor.

Nunca deixaria o egoísmo dos adultos destruir a felicidade inocente da menina, a protegeria a todo custo. Mataria por ela, morreria por ela, faria o que fosse necessário. Até se casar com a mãe dela.

Enquanto o carro prosseguia pela Avenida Madison, Edward olhou para Bella. Um dia pensou que fosse a única pessoa em quem realmente podia confiar, mas a piada era sobre ele.

Bella mentiu por muitos anos.

E não apenas para ele. Algumas horas depois do parto, Bella ligou para sua família para contar sobre o casamento e o nasci mento do bebê, mas se recusou a falar com a irmã, que começou a chorar ao ouvi-la conversar com a mãe. Quando Edward ouviu o pai dela gritando do outro lado da linha, deixando Bella entre lágrimas e soluços, agarrou o telefone. Ele pretendia acalmar o homem, mas as coisas não aconteceram assim.

Ele fez uma cara feia diante das palavras furiosas de Charlie Swam. Então, afastou as lembranças. O homem era clara mente um tirano. Não era de espantar que Bella aprendera a guardar as coisas para si. Os olhos dele se estreitaram e, enquanto olhava a filha adormecida, seu coração se acalmou. Edward res pirou fundo.

Ele tinha uma filha.

Uma família.

Uma esposa.

Casara-se com Bella para dar ao bebê um nome, lembrou a si mesmo e, no entanto, ela ainda não tinha um. Ele olhou para a esposa e pronunciou: — Maria.

Bella olhou para ele com os olhos verdes vívidos.

— Eu disse a você. Meu bebê não vai ter o nome da esposa espanhola dos seus sonhos.

Ele se arrependeu de ter contado à sua secretária que desejava se casar com Maria de Leondros, a bonita e jovem duquesa de Alda. Eles só se encontraram socialmente uma vez ou duas, mas casar-se com ela seria uma forma gratificante de mostrar como tinha ido longe desde os dias em que roubava sorvetes.

— Maria é um nome comum — disse ele, calmamente. — Era o nome da minha tia-avó.

— Você não me engana.

— Está com ciúmes sem nenhuma razão. Eu nunca nem dormi com Maria de Leondros!

— Sorte dela. — Bella cruzou os braços. — O nome da minha filha será Soleil.

Irritado, Edward ficou carrancudo. Não era de estranhar que ele quisesse dar o nome da tia Maria à filha, já que era a mulher que o trouxera para Nova York e trabalhara em três empregos para sustentá-lo. Maria Cullen o encorajara a não ver seu emprego como frentista no Brooklin durante o ensino médio como um fim de linha, e sim uma maneira de começar. Depois que ela morrera, ele passou de motorista de caminhão de combustível a dono de uma pequena empresa de distribuição de gasolina, a qual vendeu aos 24 anos para se tomar um explorador de poços de petróleo. Sua primeira grande descoberta fora no Alasca, se guido por Oklahoma. Agora, a Cullen Oil já tinha operações de perfuração no mundo inteiro.

No entanto, Bella, teimosamente, se recusou a ser razoá vel e insistiu no nome Soleil, que não significava nada para ninguém. Ela simplesmente o encontrara num livro de bebês e gostara do som.

— Você está sendo irracional.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Quatro**

Bella sentou-se na cama.

Desorientada, ela colocou as mãos na cabeça se sentindo tonta e sonolenta, ao olhar o quarto estranho e escuro. Onde ela es tava? Como chegara àquela cama? Seus seios estavam cheios e doloridos e ainda usava as mesmas roupas com as quais saíra do hospital. Não se lembrava de como chegara ali, mas achou que ouviu um bebê chorar...

— Soleil? — Ela pulou da cama e gritou: — Soleil!

Uma luz se acendeu no corredor, e as portas duplas se abriram. De repente, Edward estava com os braços ao redor dela.

— Onde ela está? — gritou Bella em pânico, lutando para se livrar dos braços do marido. Ela olhou para as expressões duras no rosto dele, parcialmente escondidas nas sombras. — Para onde a levou?

— Ela está aqui. — Edward a soltou abruptamente, atravessan do o quarto para abrir as portas. — Aqui.

O choro do bebê ficou mais alto, e de sobressalto Bella correu para a porta. Quando Edward acendeu a luz, ela viu o berço. Aliviada, colocou a criança nos braços.

O choro da filha parou no instante em que recebeu o afago da mãe. Ela estava claramente com fome. Bella sentou-se na cadeira de balanço ao lado do abajur e começou a tirar a camisa, até que parou e olhou para Edward, constrangida.

— Eu preciso amamentá-la.

— Vá em frente.

— Mas você está olhando.

— Eu já vi os seus seios antes.

— Vire-se.

Ele levantou a sobrancelha e, com um suspiro, virou-se.

Como Edward estava olhando em outra direção, Bella levan tou a blusa, abriu o sutiã e colocou a filha no peito. Ela se agitou no início, mas relaxou assim que começou a sugar alegremente.

— Parece que ela está com fome.

— Não ouse! — gritou Bella, incomodada. Edward deu uma risada baixinha.

— Desculpe-me.

Momentos de silêncio se passaram, e Bella respirou fundo, repentinamente envergonhada.

— Sinto muito sobre o que aconteceu. Eu entrei em pânico quando acordei num lugar estranho sem saber onde estava.

— Você caiu no sono no carro a caminho de casa, e eu a carre guei para cima, não lembra?

A última coisa da qual se lembrava era a discussão, enquanto passavam pelo Central Park. Ele estava pressionando-a sobre o nome da criança.

— Eu acho que estava cansada. — Ela esfregou os olhos com as mãos. — Eu dormi tão pesado que quase pensei que você tinha me dado alguma droga para que pudesse roubar o bebê. Engraçado, não é?

— Hilário.

— Sinto muito — sussurrou ela. — Não quis acusá-lo de... — A garganta dela fechou.

Edward se virou e definitivamente não estava olhando para os seios dela.

— De roubar o bebê?

—Sim.

Os olhos dele brilharam na penumbra.

— Não se preocupe com isso.

Ele estava sendo amável, o que a fez se sentir ainda pior. Por meses, detestara Edward, o acusara de ser uma canalha com co ração frio, que não se importava com parentes e amigos. Contou histórias sobre os piores defeitos de Edward, dizendo a si mesma que ele não merecia ser pai.

Mas era ela que tinha coração frio. Se não fosse pela inter ferência de Leah, teria feito uma coisa horrível: teria roubado o bebê deles. Edward nunca saberia que tinha uma filha.

Como Edward suportava olhar para ela?

— Eu estava errada em não te contar. — Bella precisou de toda a coragem para encarar o marido. — Sinto muito. Será que um dia vai me perdoar?

— Esqueça — disse ele com austeridade. — Ambos erramos. Já é parte do passado. Nosso casamento é um recomeço.

— Obrigada — sussurrou ela, sentindo que não merecia a ge nerosidade dele. Com espanto, ela olhou ao redor. O quarto da menina parecia saído de uma revista de celebridades. Tinha as paredes pintadas de amarelo-claro e um berço elegante de desig ner caro. — Isto aqui ficou muito bom.

— Pedi para minha funcionária redecorar o escritório enquanto você estava no hospital.

— Sua funcionária?

— A senhora McAuliffe.

— Sempre soube que eu gostava dela — disse Bella com um sorriso, tentando melhorar o humor. — Então, o quarto ao lado é o de hóspedes?

Edward assentiu com a cabeça.

— Aqui é o quarto principal. — O coração dela acelerou.

— Eu... eu estava dormindo na sua cama?

— _Si._

— Oh. — Bella tentou fingir que não tinha nada de mais por es tar dormindo na mesma cama que Edward Cullen dormia nu todas as noites, quando não estava entretendo modelos de lingerie. Ela deu o outro seio à filha, cobrindo rapidamente com a camisa de algodão qualquer pedaço de pele que pudesse estar descoberto. — Bem, obrigada — disse ela com uma alegria forçada. Vou me mudar para o quarto de hóspedes mais tarde.

— Você vai ficar no quarto principal, perto do nosso bebê. Então, onde você vai dormir? — De repente um pensamento assustador ocorreu a ela. — Você certamente não está pensando que você e eu vamos... Ele a interrompeu:

— Eu vou ficar no quarto de hóspedes.

— Não quero ser um inconveniente para você.

— Não será. — Edward se aproximou e tocou a cabecinha da filha. — Eu quero que vocês fiquem aqui, as duas.

— Você... Quer?

— Claro que sim. — Edward olhou para ela, e os olhos dele tocaram direto o coração de Bella.

— Eu sonhei em ter uma família como esta, que pudesse man ter segura e protegida. E é o que vou fazer.

A expressão fria e cruel do rosto dele desaparecera, se trans formando em algo caloroso e temo. Edward parecia outro ho mem. O homem que poderia ter sido, caso sua infância fosse menos trágica.

Compaixão misturada com nostalgia e os ecos do amor de Bella cresciam no coração dela. Mas não podia deixar tais sen timentos vencerem.

— Obrigada por ter cuidado tão bem de mim e de Soleil. — Com um sorriso trêmulo, ela olhou para o bebê que adormecera em seus braços.

— Marisol — disse ele abruptamente.

— O quê?

— Marisol é um nome espanhol clássico. Um misto do seu nome favorito, Soleil, e o nome da minha tia, Maria. Bella umedeceu os lábios.

— Marisol — disse ela, numa tentativa. Não odiava o nome, e então tentou novamente. — Marisol... Cullen.

— Marisol Leah Cullen — disse ele, suavemente.

— Em homenagem à minha irmã?

— Foi ela quem uniu nossa família.

— Leah me traiu!

— Ela é da família, e você vai perdoá-la.

Bella olhou para ele, consternada. De maneira alguma! Nun ca perdoaria a irmã por ter contado sobre o bebê por trás das suas costas.

E, no entanto...

Como poderia ficar com raiva de Leah, já que ao contar a verdade a Edward fizera a coisa certa? Mesmo que os motivos de Leah não fossem totalmente puros, que sua atitude tivesse sido motivada pelo fato de ela estar apaixonada por Jacob. Bella sentiu calafrios.

 _Leah estava apaixonada por Jacob!_ Bella tinha que enca rar a verdade. Por anos, viu a maneira como Leah pronunciava cada palavra para Jacob, mas dissera a si mesma que não era possível que fosse algo sério. Nem Bella nem Jacob haviam enxergado o fato. Nunca repararam na dedicação de Leah, no amor angustiado debaixo do nariz deles.

Jacob merecia ser amado desta forma, como todo mari do desejava ser amado por sua esposa. Bella fora egoísta ao aceitar a proposta dele, por pensar, mesmo por um instante, que amizade seria o suficiente para sustentar um casamento. Como passara pela cabeça dela permitir a ele fazer um sacrifí cio como aquele?

Edward colocou a mão gentilmente nos ombros dela.

— Eu ouço você falar da sua irmã mais nova há anos — disse ele baixinho. — Você envia presentes para ela, escreve cartas e a está encaminhando para a faculdade. Nós dois sabemos que vai perdoá-la.

Bella olhou para ele, segurando as lágrimas.

— Você está certo, eu fiquei com raiva, mas Leah não fez nada de errado. Foi tudo culpa minha.

Edward franziu a testa, como se não estivesse entendendo. Os olhos deles se encontraram, e ela sentiu aquela estranha pontada no coração. — Certo.

— Certo?

— O nome do meio da nossa filha pode ser Leah. — Bella tocou o rosto suave do bebê. — Marisol Leah Cullen.

— Não acredito! Estamos de acordo? Posso preencher o regis tro de nascimento?

Bella sorriu. — Sim.

— Maravilhas nunca cessam. — Edward olhou para o relógio. — São quase dez horas. Você deve estar faminta.

— Na verdade, não. — Como se tivesse ouvido a dica, o estôma go dela roncou. — Eu acho que estou.

— Vou preparar-lhe algo.

Bella ficou olhando para a porta, aturdida pelo ambiente mais amigável entre eles. Ela olhou para filha e a balançou na suave e almofadada cadeira de balanço. A menina tinha o nariz arrebitado e o rosto redondo, igual ao de Bella, mas possuía a pele cor de oliva do pai. Seria uma criança linda. Como poderia ser diferente tom um pai como aquele?

Em todos os anos em que Bella trabalhara para Edward, nunca o tinha visto colocar o bem-estar de alguém acima do dele. Vias, nos últimos dois dias, a pedira em casamento, dormira na cadeira por duas noites no hospital, a trouxera para casa, transfor mara seu escritório em um quarto de bebê, dera a própria cama Para Bella e pedira que o ensinasse a trocar fraldas. Um bilionário magnata de coração de pedra como Edward Cullen trocando fraldas de bebê? Era algo que nunca poderia ter imaginado!

 _Não vai durar,_ disse Bella a si mesma. Quando a novidade acabar, Edward vai se irritar com a responsabilidade e a intimi dade de família. Ele imploraria pela liberdade de 16 horas úteis de trabalho e noites eventuais de sexo sem fim. Voltaria à sua vida egoísta e fria de playboy. Muito em breve — possivelmente, mesmo antes de os três meses chegarem ao fim — pediria para se divorciar de Bella e ficaria aliviado por ser pai de Marisol à distância, apenas dando suporte financeiro.

Quando isto acontecesse, Bella voltaria para Dakota do Norte com o bebê. Para sua família e as pessoas que a amavam.

Sua ligação para a família, algumas horas após o nascimento de Marisol, quando ainda estava exausta e com dor, fora um de sastre. Bella tentara explicar que tinha acabado de ter um bebê e se casado com um homem que eles não conheciam, exceto pela reputação. Dissera que planejava morar em Nova York em um futuro próximo. A mãe dela apenas soluçara, como se seu coração tivesse sido partido. Enquanto seu pai...

O pai dela nunca reagia bem quando sua esposa estava cho rando, mas nunca falara com Bella daquela maneira, como se ela fosse uma decepção a ponto de não querer nem chamá-la de filha.

Ela nunca planejara engravidar, mas manter o bebê em segre do só fez com que tomasse as coisas milhões de vezes piores. E aquele telefonema modificara algo entre eles. Bella se sentiu uma estranha para sua família, e parecia que metade do seu cora ção estava faltando.

Mas ela também ficou com raiva. Como sua família pudera ter virado as costas para ela daquela maneira? Eles deveriam amá-la. Como não conseguiam enxergar seu lado?

E seu pai tinha sido tão duro com Edward! Bella ainda não sabia exatamente o que ele dissera. Ela só se lembrava de como a expressão dele havia mudado enquanto conversavam ao telefone, variando da conciliação à fúria.

Charlie Swam nunca gostara do modo como a Cullen Oil varrera a cidade deles, intimidando o condado com dinheiro e in fluência, atraindo jovens de famílias fazendeiras com a promessa de empregos bem-remunerados. Mas Bella transformara aquele início mim em algo ainda pior. As bochechas dela queimaram ao se lembrar das próprias palavras amargas sobre Edward depois que ele a despedira. Era de estranhar que o robusto e tradicional Charlie, que se casara com sua queridinha durante o ensino médio e que ainda vivia das terras do avô, ficasse horrorizado com a idéia de que tal homem abatesse sua filha e, pior, se casasse com ela?

E para Jacob...

Bella enrubesceu ainda mais de vergonha e arrependimento. Jacob, certamente, voltara para Dakota do Norte. Ela se per guntava o que ele dissera aos pais dela. O que sentia por dentro. Será que estava preocupado com ela? Chateado? Com o coração partido?

 _E surpreendente pensar que ele estava disposto a se casar com você, estando grávida de outro homem. Ele deve ser insana mente apaixonado por você._

Bella afastou as palavras de Edward. Jacob não estava apaixonado por ela. Amigos, simplesmente, tentavam ajudar um ao outro. Ele estava sendo generoso, e ela havia tirado vantagem disso. Teria que ligar para ele e implorar por perdão.

Outra pessoa que tinha magoado. Bella levantou-se lenta mente; seu corpo doía e as pernas tremiam de exaustão. Depois de colocar a filha adormecida no berço, se lembrou da ternura nos olhos de Edward quando segurou Marisol pela primeira vez. Lembrou como ele cochilou na cadeira do quarto do hospital, aconchegando a filha contra o peito nu para que ela pudesse sentir o calor e o conforto de pele contra pele. Estranho. Neste momento, Bella se sentiu mais próxima de Edward do que de qualquer pessoa.

Saindo silenciosamente do quarto da filha, foi até o quarto principal, onde encontrou uma mala com as roupas novas que um funcionário de Edward levou para o hospital. Bella a abriu sobre a enorme cama e pegou um conjunto rosa de cashmere, que provavelmente custou o equivalente a uma semana do salário dela.

Tomar banho no banheiro de mármore foi puro deleite. De pois de pentear o cabelo, Bella colocou a roupa que escolheu e desceu.

Ali não era apenas uma cobertura, ela pensou admirada. Era uma mansão no céu. No salão grande havia uma lareira e uma parede envidraçada que ia do chão ao teto com vista para as luzes cintilantes da noite de Nova York.

— O que você acha?

— E incrível — disse ela. — Nunca vi nada igual.

— Ótimo. — Ele abriu um sorriso largo. — Estou contente que te nha gostado, já que é seu. — Ela corou, mas não conseguiu desviar o olhar daquele corpo poderoso. _Dela._ Se fosse verdade!

Ele lhe entregou um copo de Martini cor de laranja.

— Aqui está.

— Não posso beber enquanto estiver amamentando. Edward levantou o próprio drinque. Era um Martini claro com azeitona.

— Este aqui é o meu. — Então, ele entregou a ela a bebida cor de laranja. — E este é suco de laranja.

— Ah, obrigada — disse ela, percebendo que estava com muita sede. — Sinto um cheiro delicioso vindo da cozinha.

— Eu fiz _quesadillas_ e arroz.

— Ótimo.

— Pode ser que não goste. — Ele sorriu novamente, mas pela primeira vez ela notou que o sorriso dele não atingiu os olhos. — Como você deve achar, sou inútil na cozinha. Não sou como alguns homens que indubitavelmente nasceram _chefes_ de cozinha.

Bella franziu a testa, intrigada pela repentina mudança de hu mor de Edward.

— Há alguma coisa errada?

— Nada.

— Você está... Estranho.

— Eu estou bem. Podemos jantar?

— Sim — disse ela, relutante. Talvez estivesse tão cansada a ponto de começar a imaginar coisas. Ou talvez fosse a culpa que sentia. Com um suspiro, ela olhou ao redor. — Você viu a minha bolsa? Preciso dar um telefonema rápido.

— Para a sua família?

— Não — disse ela, irritada com a insinuação. — Eu liguei para eles do hospital e veja aonde me levou. Não, é para Jacob.

Os olhos de Edward cintilaram.

— Não.

— Ele já deve ter voltado para Fern. Tenho certeza de que está preocupado comigo, e eu estou preocupada com ele...

— Ele está bem — disse Edward friamente, e terminou seu Martini, colocando o copo vazio na mesa. — Eu acabei de falar com ele.

— Acabou de falar?

— Ele vem ligando há horas. Fiquei cheio de ouvir o telefone tocando. Dez minutos atrás atendi ao telefone e falei para ele parar de ligar.

— O que disse a ele?

— Dei-lhe uma bronca — disse severamente. — O que contou a ele sobre mim?

— Eu fiquei com raiva quando me despediu. Devo ter dito que você era um canalha da pior espécie.

— Um canalha?

E um workaholic sem coração que atrai novas mulheres para a cama todas as noites para simplesmente jogá-las no lixo na ma nhã seguinte. Eu sinto muito. Não deveria ter dito isto.

— Você disse a ele apenas a verdade. Eu sou todas estas coisas, da mesma maneira como você é misteriosa, ingênua e ridicula mente sentimental.

Um protesto surgiu no rosto de Bella, mas depois desapare ceu. Após a maneira como agiu, como poderia discutir com ele? Edward se aproximou. Mas temos que encarar isto.

— Encarar? — sussurrou ela.

— Um ao outro, pelo bem de Marisol.

Uma dor cortou-lhe o coração. Um momento antes, ela estava cheia de esperança, mas agora via que estava sozinha. Paralisada, ela levantou a mão.

— Dê-me meu telefone.

— Não.

— Certo, então eu mesma encontrarei.

Bella saiu pela porta e foi até a enorme e luxuosa cozinha. Ela arregalou os olhos quando viu sua bolsa na bancada. Pegou-a e revistou até o fundo.

— Não está aí — disse Edward.

— Onde está?

— Eu joguei fora.

As mãos dela paralisaram.

— Está brincando comigo? - A voz dele estava gélida.

— Não vou permitir que ligue para ele.

— Não pode me impedir! — Os olhos dela estavam arregalados, e Bella arfava em fúria. — Você não tem esse direito!

— Sou seu marido. Tenho todos os direitos.

— Vou comprar um telefone novo!

— Tente.

— Isto é ridículo, não sou sua prisioneira.

— Enquanto estivermos casados, espero sua lealdade.

— Ele é o meu melhor amigo!

— E você é minha esposa.

— Não é possível que se sinta ameaçado pelo...

— Não, por que me sentiria? — A voz dele era baixa e mos trava desaprovação. — Apenas por ele ser o homem que adora o homem em quem confia o homem que queria que fosse o pai de Marisol e o homem que tentou se casar com você dois dias atrás.

— Somente por eu estar grávida...

— Foram noivos anos atrás, Bella. Antes mesmo de eu co nhecê-la.

Ela ficou de queixo caído.

— O quê?

Edward apoiou a mão na bancada da cozinha.

— Na última noite de Natal, quando fizemos amor, não conse gui dormir com você na minha cama...

— Então, por que não me expulsou?

— Eu saí para dar uma caminhada e decidi passar no seu apar tamento para pegar algumas coisas. Eu ia pedir para você ficar. Nunca esperei encontrar um homem morando com você.

— Você... O quê?

— Depois de nossos anos juntos, pensei que pudesse confiar em você. Porém, depois de poucas horas que me entregou sua virgindade, encontrei seu amante. Seu noivo de longa data.

Bella ficou boquiaberta.

— Não foi um retorno inteligente? — zombou.

— Jacob não era o meu noivo.

— Pare! Que droga! Nunca vai parar de mentir? Eu o conheci!

— Mas só ficamos noivos algumas semanas atrás. Edward cruzou os braços.

— Então, como explica isso? Ou é você que está mentindo ou é ele. Qual dos dois?

— Jacob não mentiria — disse ela, fragilizada. — A menos... — Ela cobriu a boca com a mão.

— _Se não nos casarmos até os 30 —_ Jacob pegou as mãos de Bella —, _casaremos um com o outro._

 _Certo,_ ela riu. Na noite do baile de formatura, 30 anos parecia estar a mil anos-luz de distância. _Por que não?_

Ela achou que fosse uma piada, mas será que Jacob levou a sério? Seria por isso que um dia depois que Edward alugou o apartamento para ela, Jacob repentinamente apareceu em Nova York sem emprego e de mala e cuia? Porque ele ouviu da boca de Bella que estava completamente apaixonada pelo seu chefe e quis proteger seu território?

Não poderia ser. Jacob a amava como amigo. Apenas como amigo!

Ela olhou para Edward.

— Ou você o interpretou mal, ou Jacob estava tentando afastar você para me proteger de um chefe frágil.

— Frágil? — murmurou ele. Bella cruzou os braços.

— Mas nunca houve nada romântico entre Jacob e mim. Vamos ligar para ele e tirar essa história a limpo.

— Ele está apaixonado por você. Ou estão mentindo ou estão cegos. Mas não vou bancar o tolo novamente. Não vai se comunicar com Black de maneira alguma. Nem pelo telefone, nem por computador, nem por pombo-correio. Está entendendo?

Bella não acreditava que Edward estava sendo tão insensato. Lágrimas surgiram nos olhos dela.

— Mas eu simplesmente o deixei lá — sussurrou ela. — De pé no meio da rua no dia do nosso casamento. Ele merece uma explicação.

— Ele a viu saindo comigo. Esta é toda explicação da qual ele precisa, e se não for o suficiente... Eu já disse todo o resto que ele necessita saber.

— O que você falou para ele?

Edward virou e colocou as _quesadillas_ e o arroz em um prato e empurrou para ela.

— E simples, se entrar em contato com ele durante nosso casamento apenas uma vez, estará violando nosso acordo.

— Certo, estarei violando o acordo! Fique com sua estúpida pensão alimentícia. Não ligo para o seu dinheiro!

— Você liga para a custódia? Bella respirou fundo.

— O quê?

— Parece que você não leu nosso contrato pré-nupcial cuidado samente antes de assiná-lo.

Ela lutou para lembrar o que estava escrito, a verdade é que mal folheou as primeiras páginas.

— Eu estava em trabalho de parto, com dor, sob coação! In dependentemente do que eu tenha assinado, não vai valer nada nos tribunais!

Ele abriu um sorriso austero.

— Vamos descobrir?

Bella não acreditava que ele podia ser tão sem coração. Pen sando bem, poderia. O que ela não acreditava era na própria estupidez — por pensar que Edward Cullen seria alguém com com paixão. Segurando as lágrimas, tentou impedir sua voz de tremer.

— Deixe apenas que fale com ele uma vez. Você pode escutar na extensão. Só preciso me desculpar com Jacob. — Bella fe chou os olhos. — Quando penso o que fiz com ele...

— Sim, posso imaginar como se sente mal — disse Edward, sarcasticamente. — Ao saber que lhe causou dor ao se arremes sar na minha cama entusiasticamente e conceber um filho meu em vez de um dele. Agora, criar Marisol é uma responsabilidade mais importante do que a nostalgia que sente em seu coração.

O tom sarcástico do homem dilacerou a alma dela. — Por que você se importa? Nosso casamento vai terminar em meses. Afinal de contas, por que se casou comigo? Qual o propó sito de dar à nossa filha um nome, um pai, um lar, já que nós dois sabemos que não vai durar?

Ele cerrou os punhos sobre a bancada.

— Do quê está falando?

— Eu conheço você muito bem. Sei a vida que adora. Viajar pelo mundo, derrotar seus concorrentes, comprar carros caros que mal tem tempo para desfrutar, mulheres das quais não lembra nem o nome, sem contar os bilhões que tem no banco. — Bella levantou o queixo. — Deixei alguma coisa de fora?

— Minhas prioridades mudaram.

— Por quanto tempo? Alguns dias? Uma semana? Quanto tempo vai levar até nos abandonar?

— Abandonar? Quer dizer, em quanto tempo vou permitir que você corra para os braços de outro homem?

— Estou cheia do seu ciúme estúpido!

— E eu estou cheio de ouvir você me dizendo constantemente que é impossível que eu seja um marido decente, diferente de um fazendeiro desempregado que paira sobre cada palavra sua. Pena para você, ele não ser o pai de Marisol!

Aquilo foi à gota d'água.

— Sim, é uma pena! — gritou Bella, segurando as lágrimas. Ao pegar o prato de comida, que de fato não estava com a aparência muito boa, atravessou a cozinha como um furacão. Parando à porta, virou-se e gritou: — Três meses não vão passar rápido o suficiente!

Então, soluçando, correu para cima, onde poderia comer e chorar em paz com a única pessoa no mundo que ainda a amava, a filha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

 _Três meses depois._

Foram três meses horríveis, observando Edward ser um pai per feito, amoroso e dedicado à filha, que passou de um recém-nas cido minúsculo a um bebê gordinho que dormia melhor durante as noites. Três meses sendo tratada como esposa com uma cor tesia distante. Três meses sendo torturada com lembranças, um ressentimento silencioso e uma saudade reprimida, além de ser perseguida por sonhos durante a noite. Terminado.

Olhando para si mesma no espelho do quarto, Calhe fechou o zíper do vestido prateado sem alças, cujo decote realçava seu busto, e colocou os brincos de diamantes que combinavam com o anel que usava. Aplicou a maquiagem, enfiou os sapatos de salto e olhou para a própria imagem austera.

Parecia que Bella estava olhando para uma estranha.

Ela estava se achando rechonchuda e sem graça, mas agora o espelho claramente lhe dizia o contrário. Seu cabelo castanho-claro estava comprido, sedoso e liso, já que fazia escova duas vezes na semana no melhor salão do Upper West Side. Seus braços e pernas ficaram tonificados e elegantes de tanto carregar Marisol para as longas caminhadas de outono. Bella ia ao parque quase todos os dias, fizesse sol ou chovesse ávida para escapar da cobertura, onda se sentia inútil, e de uma casa com um marido que não se importava com ela.

Mas sua transformação em esposa-troféu estava completa. Bella não parecia mais a menina da fazenda ou até mesmo a secretária. Ela era a senhora Edward Cullen. A esposa não amada do magnata do petróleo.

Mas na manhã seguinte sua sentença de três meses de casamento terminaria, e ela e o bebê ficariam livres.

Os olhos verdes de Bella eram uma piscina de infelicidade.

Todas as noites dormia sozinha na cama enorme de Edward, enquanto ele ficava no quarto de hóspedes. Todos os dias quando o marido voltava do trabalho para casa — excepcional mente sempre antes do jantar —, o rosto dele se iluminava ao co locar Marisol nos braços. À noite, quando o bebê não conseguia dormir, ela o ouvia andando no corredor com a filha aninhada contra seu peito e cantando baixinho para que pegasse no sono. Bella tinha um milhão de novas lembranças que sempre partiriam seu coração, porque depois que se divorciassem nunca as veria novamente.

Edward vinha sendo infalivelmente cortês. Ele nunca trouxe à tona o nome de Jacob, a família dela ou qualquer outro assunto que pudesse suscitar uma briga. Em vez disso, todas as noites, quando ela sentava ao lado dele na mesa de jantar, lia o jornal e falava baixinho. E o olhar de Bella, sem querer, rastreava a curva sensual dos lábios do marido e o formato de suas mãos. O corpo dela ficava eletrificado quando sentia o cheiro masculino! De Edward e sentia seu calor.

Ele nunca tocou nela. Tudo que esperava de Bella era que cuidasse da filha deles e ocasionalmente o acompanhasse em eventos de caridade. Como nesta noite.

Na sociedade de Nova York, a estação oficial do Natal começava no início de dezembro com o anual Winter Ball, que levantava fundos para as crianças dos cinco bairros. Hoje era a última noite em que Bella usava um vestido elegante e acompanhava Edward trajando seu smoking. A última noite em que olharia para seu marido, fingindo que seu coração não estava partido.

Era conveniente que o casamento deles terminasse em uma noite de Natal, ela pensou. Assim como começou. No dia seguin te, como estava previsto no contrato pré-nupcial, ela se mudaria, e Edward daria entrada nos procedimentos do divórcio.

Bella não acreditou por nem um segundo que ele tinha sido fiel a ela, o conhecia muito bem. Edward não era do tipo que po deria viver sem prazer físico nem por um mês, muito menos por três. Ele dever ter tido amantes desde o casamento — mas onde? Como? A questão a torturava.

Por que ela se importava? No dia seguinte faria suas malas rumo a Dakota do Norte, para casa. Bella sentia saudades da sua família e das festividades que compartilhavam durante os feriados, mas estava ressentida e com raiva, queria que eles se desculpassem. Apesar de terem o número do telefone dela, nunca ligaram, assim como Bella também não.

Mas no dia seguinte iria para casa, anotara a data em seu calen dário com caneta preta. Essa farsa de casamento chegaria ao fim.

Não havia dúvidas de que Edward também estava observando o calendário. Ele fez um belo trabalho como pai e deveria estar fausto por isso, já que tinha que esconder seus casos amorosos, trabalhar nove horas por dia e jantar em casa todas as noites.

Edward e Bella tiveram apenas uma noite juntos, aquela em que conceberam Marisol, a noite perfeita que nunca esqueceria. No dia seguinte voltaria para casa e tentaria encontrar um em prego comum, encararia sua família e seria obrigada a esquecer Edward, caso contrário o restante da sua vida seria desolador. Querida.

Ela virou, Edward estava parado na porta, dentro de um smoking de alta-costura. Ele estava tão lindo que o coração dela quase saiu pela boca. Os olhos eram tão escuros quanto o pale tó, e os músculos daquele corpo poderoso ficavam realçados na roupa sofisticada.

Quando ele a olhou, quase a devorou com os olhos.

— Você está estonteante — disse ele com a voz rouca. — Todos os homens vão sentir inveja de mim esta noite.

— Oh — disse ela chocada, sem saber como reagir. Edward! Nunca dissera algo do tipo. Na última noite do casamento, repentinamente se sentiu estranha e constrangida como se fosse o primeiro encontro deles.

— Obrigada. Você também está. Ele sorriu.

— Comprei um presente para você.

Edward tirou uma caixa preta de veludo do bolso e abriu-a. O queixo de Bella caiu quando viu o colar de diamantes e esmeraldas, inestimável.

Ela olhou para ele e suspirou.

— É para mim? Por quê? Ele deu uma risada baixinha.

— Realmente precisa perguntar?

— Parece ser um presente de despedida.

— Não. — Ele sacudiu a cabeça e então abiu um sorriso charmoso. — Pense nisto como um presente adiantado de Natal. — Edward colocou a caixa na cama e pegou o colar.

— Posso?

Nervosa, ela levantou o cabelo e deixou que ele colocasse o colar em seu pescoço. Era a primeira vez que a tocava em meses, o que fez com que tremesse dos pés à cabeça. Afastando-se, ela olhou para si mesma no espelho, então colocou as mãos sobre as joias verdes que brilhavam sob a luz.

— É lindo — disse ela, com um nó na garganta.

Os olhos deles se encontraram no espelho. O sorriso desapare ceu do rosto de Edward.

— Não tem nem a metade da sua beleza — disse ele, baixinho. — Nenhuma outra mulher se compara a você.

Ele estava de pé atrás dela, tão perto que os corpos quase se tocavam. A sensualidade, de repente, brotou de Bella com tanta intensidade que fez com que seus joelhos fraquejassem. Ela fe chou os olhos.

— Por que está sendo amável comigo? Por que justamente ago ra que chegamos ao fim?

Ela sentiu o peso das mãos dele sobre sua pele.

— O acordo pré-nupcial.

Edward a virou, e Bella abriu os olhos. Ela sentia o calor irradiando do corpo dele e sua própria reação ardente.

— Você tem que saber o que eu quero — disse ele suavemente. A liberdade dele, ela pensou.

— É claro que eu sei — disse ela, tentando abrir um sorriso. — Devem ter sido os três meses mais longos da sua vida.

Ele acariciou-lhe a bochecha.

— Foram.

— Três meses de espera.

— Três meses de inferno — concordou ele. Ela segurou as lágrimas como se todos os seus piores medos se tomassem realidade.

— Bem, esta noite vai terminar.

— Sim — disse ele, suavemente. — Vai.

Trêmula, Bella se virou e pegou sua bolsa na cama. Estou pronta.

— Ótimo. — A boca sensual de Edward se curvou à medida que esticou o braço. — Senhora Cullen.

Ele a conduziu pelas escadas até o _foyer,_ onde se despediram da senhora McAuliffe, que ficaria com Marisol. Edward pegou o casaco de pele de Bella no closet e o colocou gentilmente nela. Um calor subiu-lhe pelo corpo quando sentiu os dedos do marido obre sua pele. Tremendo, ela se afastou, então pegaram o eleva dor e saíram.

— Boa noite, Sra. Cullen, Sr. Cullen — cumprimentou-os o porteiro sorridente. — Tenham uma ótima noite.

— Obrigado, Bernard. — Edward colocou a mão nas costas de Bella, guiando-a para a limusine parada no acostamento. San chez abriu a porta, e ela entrou no banco de trás. Bella não relaxou até o carro parar e poder escapar da pequena distância que os separava.

O Winter Ball estava acontecendo em um hotel antigo e glamoroso numa das pontas do Central Park. Quando Bella entrou no saguão de braço dado com o marido, os dedos dela mal toca vam as mangas do paletó dele. A festa de Natal da Cullen Oil no ano anterior tinha sido imensa, mas nada se comparava a esta, o evento social mais elegante da estação.

A fantasia desabou quando viu os convidados ao redor deles: mulheres lindas da sociedade e homens maravilhosos que perten ciam às melhores famílias. E quem era ela? Ninguém.

Na cobertura, Bella se achou bonita, mas ali se sentia gorda e estranha em meio a modelos altas e magras que os rodeavam como tubarões, olhando vorazmente para Edward.

— Você as conhece? — sussurrou ela de braços dados com ele, enquanto passavam pela multidão.

— Quem?

— Aquelas mulheres que estavam olhando para você. Ele olhou para as lindas modelos.

— Não.

— Ah. — Será que ele falava a verdade? Ou estava tentando poupar os sentimentos dela? Bella se perguntava se o marido tinha um caso com alguma delas. Se não tivesse, estava provavelmente contando os minutos até o divórcio para que fizesse suas conquistas sexuais futuras. E quem poderia culpá-lo? Três meses sem sexo eram um tempo muito longo para um homem como Edward.

Mas não para ela. Bella só tivera uma experiência sexual na vida e com o único homem que sempre quis. Ela tentou ignorar, disse a si mesma, que o casamento deles era uma farsa, e apenas pensar nele pulando na cama com uma dessas mulheres maravilhas fazia com que sentisse vontade de vomitar.

Mas Edward não estava olhando para as modelos, mas sim para Bella.

— Posso pegar-lhe uma bebida?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e quando Edward voltou com um ponche em um copo de cristal, ela virou a bebida.

— Tenha cuidado — disse ele, parecendo surpreso. — Isto aqui é mais forte do que imagina.

Mas Bella estava cansada de ter cuidado. O ponche parecia uma tentação. Ela entregou o copo para ele e pediu outro. Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Cuidado, querida.

— Eu estou cansada de ter cuidado — sussurrou ela. — Somente por uma noite eu quero ser imprudente.

Edward abriu um sorriso leve.

— Como quiser.

Então, foi até o bar e quando voltou à intensidade do olhar dele a encheu de calor.

— Aqui — disse ele, entregando a bebida para ela. Os dedos de ambos se tocaram, e ela sentiu calafrios.

Por semanas, Edward a tratou com distância. Ela poderia ser qualquer uma das funcionárias dele ou babá. Mas esta noite... Ele estava olhando para ela. Como se quisesse rasgar-lhe o vestido, beijar cada centímetro da sua pele e fazer com que perdesse os sentidos de prazer.

 _Ele me deixou,_ ela lembrou a si mesma ferozmente. _Não sig nifico nada para ele. Só dormiu comigo porque era conveniente._

— Obrigada — murmurou ela ao pegar o copo. — Qual é o nome desta bebida?

— Chama-se Rudolph.

— Rudolph? Por quê?

— Porque faz com que seu nariz fique vermelho e com que voe a noite toda.

Então, ela bebeu ciente de que ele estava olhando para o seu rosto, seu pescoço e seus seios. Bella bebeu até esvaziar o copo e não teve escolha, senão olhar dentro dos olhos de Edward. — Você já teve ressaca?

— Não.

— Quer uma?

Ela nunca tinha experimentado uma ressaca, mas a idéia de acordar no dia seguinte com uma parecia tentadora. Seria uma distração bem-vinda diante do divórcio iminente.

— Talvez.

A música da orquestra intensificava-se no salão, e Edward esticou a mão.

— Dance comigo.

Bella olhou para as modelos lindas na pista de dança que continuavam a observar Edward com voracidade.

— Por que não convida uma delas? Edward franziu a testa.

— Por que faria isso?

— Elas parecem conhecer você.

— Muitas pessoas me conhecem.

Um nó se formou na garganta de Bella.

— Por que simplesmente não termina com a charada? Não pre cisa ser tão discreto. Eu sei perfeitamente bem que teve amantes durante o nosso casamento.

— Quem disse isso a você?

— Ninguém precisou me dizer. Não temos feito sexo, então presumi...

— Presumiu errado.

Por um longo momento ficaram olhando um para o outro.

— Você está dizendo a verdade? — sussurrou ela. — Mas é im possível. Deve haver outra pessoa!

Os olhos dele arderam em chamas.

— Então, é isso que pensa de mim. Enquanto eu insisti que mantivesse fidelidade absoluta, achou que eu estaria por aí train do nossos votos de casamento?

— Em que mais espera que eu acredite? Eu conheço você, Edward. De maneira alguma ficaria celibatário por três meses, espe cialmente quando mulheres se atiram a seus pés. Nenhum homem resistiria, principalmente...

— Principalmente eu? — disse ele, com uma calma perigosa. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, em lágrimas.

— Você conseguiu o que queria. Nossa filha tem o seu nome. Agora todos os seus amigos já me viram, vão saber que você fez a coisa certa para o nosso bebê e também saberão por que nosso casamento não durou.

— Por quê?

— Olhe para mim! — Bella começou a se sentir tonta devido ao álcool e ao calor do salão. Ela olhou para as curvas volumosas no vestido justo e então fez um gesto em direção a ele. — E olhe para você!

Edward enrugou a testa quando olhou para seu smoking e depois para o vestido prateado de Bella — o vestido que a fez parecer tão bonita em casa agora enfatizava sua silueta abundante em comparação às modelos magras. Edward balançou a cabeça. — Eu não estou entendendo.

— Esqueça! — disse ela, engasgada. — Não importa mais. Quando ela começou a sair, Bella sentiu as mãos grandes de

Edward. Tirando o copo vazio dela e colocando na bandeja do garçom que passava, ele a tomou nos braços. Eu nunca traí você, Bella.

— Por que seria fiel a mim?

— Se tem que perguntar é porque não me conhece mesmo. Dance comigo.

Bella ficou olhando para ele, e seu coração parecia sair pela boca. Sua mente começou a dar voltas ao pensar que tinha sido fiel a ela. Quando não estava com raiva, ela ficava vulnerável. Não tinha nenhum sentimento que a defendesse. O casamento terminaria no dia seguinte. Ela estava muito perto da liberdade, não poderia deixá-lo se aproximar agora. Deveria correr o mais rápido possível.

Mas enquanto ele a levava para a pista de dança, não conse guia resistir.

— Certo — sussurrou ela. — Apenas uma dança. — _A dança do adeus,_ disse a si mesma.

Edward a puxou contra seu corpo. Tudo ao redor se movia suavemente, e as árvores brancas pareciam treliças rendadas que cintilavam sob as estrelas. Cercado por outros casais, eles começaram a dançar. Edward a segurava com firmeza, aconchegando-a na camisa branca do seu smoking.

Bella fechou os olhos, pressionando o rosto no peito do marido. Sentiu-se estranhamente segura e protegida como se tivesse voltado no tempo, para aquela noite perfeita, quando achou que ele se importava com ela.

Eles ficaram na pista de dança por duas horas, e Bella estava perdida dentro daquele sonho perfeito. Ela mal ouvia a música, era como se estivesse sozinha com Edward em uma floresta encantada.

Então, ela percebeu que o amava.

Bella nunca deixara de amá-lo.

Ela congelou ao notar os casais, até então despercebidos, ro dopiando em volta deles.

— O que foi querida?

Bella estava tonta, não poderia se permitir amá-lo novamente, não poderia ser tão burra.

— O que está tentando fazer comigo?

Edward parou na pista de dança, olhando para ela.

— O que eu estou fazendo? — Os olhos escuros do homem per seguiram os dela, e ele sussurrou: — Estou beijando você.

Ela sentiu o calor dos lábios sensuais de cetim e a quentu ra da respiração de Edward, enquanto ele abraçava seu corpo com magia. Ela sentiu os lábios ávidos sobre os dela, enquanto as mãos dele deslizaram suavemente pelo seu cabelo, descendo pelas costas.

O beijo dele era exatamente como lembrava. O abraço profun do e apaixonado não prometia apenas prazer... Sussurrava eterni dade. E contra a sua vontade, as palavras encheram-lhe a alma e encantaram seu coração.

 _Eu amo você, Edward._

 _Eu nunca deixei de amá-lo._

Oh, Deus! Será que ele sentiu o amor nos lábios dela? Será que seu próprio corpo a havia traído?

— Eu quero você, Calhe — murmurou ele contra a pele dela. Ela viu o desejo nos olhos de Edward e de repente sentiu von tade de chorar.

— Como pode me torturar assim quando nós dois sabemos que amanhã de manhã você vai me atirar de lado? Eu me dediquei a você, e me tratou como lixo!

— Bella!

— Não! — Ela se desvencilhou dele para que Edward não visse a angústia em seus olhos. Não suportaria aquela humilhação fi nal, então se virou e saiu correndo da pista de dança. Ela correu cegamente pelo saguão, saiu do hotel e atravessou a rua em dire ção ao Central Park.

A luz da lua preenchia o céu escuro, iluminado as pequenas nuvens ao redor, fazendo com que brilhassem como pérolas sobre o veludo preto. Bella corria e chorava ao mesmo tempo. Secando as lágrimas, ela olhou para trás. E viu Edward a seguindo dentro de seu elegante smoking preto.

Ela começou a correr mais intensamente para dentro do par que, sabendo que, se ele a alcançasse veria o amor vergonhoso que sentia por ele e seu patético coração partido.

Um dos seus sapatos de salto saiu de seu pé. Bella se virou para procurá-lo, mas quando viu Edward atrás dela, arrancou o outro par e voltou a correr. O frio cortava como faca seus pés desnudos, o vestido prateado estava peso nas pernas dela e o vento de inverno atravessava-lhe os ombros desnudos.

Então, Edward a alcançou. Os braços poderosos do homem a levantaram do chão gelado.

— Vá embora! — Gritando, totalmente humilhada, ela lutou contra o peito dele. — Deixe-me em paz!

— Você acha que é descartável para mim? — disse ele, severa mente. — É o que você pensa?

— Eu sei disso.

— Você acabou de ter uma filha minha. Eu não sou um bruto. Não iria forçá-la a nada.

Ela tentou se desvencilhar do marido.

— Claro que não, já que tem metade das modelos da cidade fa zendo fila do lado de fora da sua porta. Como eu posso competir com isso? Você não vê a hora de se divorciar de mim!

— Meu Deus! Você sabe o quanto eu a quis? Por quanto tem po? Sabe? — vociferou.

Ela olhou para Edward, chocada com a fúria do homem. A voz dele se acalmou.

— Eu a quis por um ano, Bella. E eu esperei por você. Por um ano.

— Não — sussurrou ela. — Não é verdade.

O que ela viu no olhar dele fez com que sentisse arrepios.

— Meu Deus! Como pode não saber? Como não percebeu? O coração dela quase parou.

— Você não tentou me tocar nenhuma vez. Você mal olhava para mim.

— Você tinha acabado de ser mãe. — Edward esticou a mão e acariciou os cachos do cabelo de Bella. — Você não precisava que eu a seduzisse, que lhe exigisse mais demandas, uma vez que estava dormindo apenas quatro horas por noite. Não precisava de um amante, precisava de um parceiro e de um bom pai.

— E você foi — disse ela, engasgada, em meio às lágrimas. — O melhor pai que Marisol poderia ter.

— Obrigado — disse Edward, suavemente.

— Você realmente me desejou? — sussurrou ela. Ele deu uma risada.

— Eu tentei não querer. Disse a mim mesmo que nossa noite juntos não significou nada. Fiz questão de lembrar que era uma mentirosa, estava comprometida com outro homem e traiu a nós dois quando me entregou sua virgindade.

— Eu...

— Mas não pude esquecer você, independentemente de tentar. Não houve nenhuma outra mulher na minha cama desde aquela noite — disse ele, olhando com seriedade para ela. — Você entende o que estou falando para você? Nenhuma outra mulher.

— Mas... Mas já tem um ano.

— Sim.

Bella não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

— Mas aquelas fotos suas e da duquesa na Espanha...

— Ela é bonita — murmurou ele. — Mas não acendeu minha chama.

As lágrimas desceram despercebidamente pelas bochechas de Bella e congelaram na sua pele à medida que olhou para o marido.

— Não, não pode ser verdade. Não é possível que esteja celiba tário há um ano, esperando por mim.

— Não acredita em mim? — Edward a soltou lentamente, desli zando o corpo da mulher até o chão. — Então acredite.

Abaixando a cabeça, ele puxou-lhe o corpo vorazmente contra o seu e a beijou mais uma vez, calorosa e intensamente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis**

Bella abriu os lábios quando a boca macia de Edward e o doce fogo da língua dele a tocaram. Ela sentiu a força dos braços do homem ao redor dela, e em meio à escuridão solitária e fria do Central Park, cercada pela neve e pelas árvores de inverno, ela sentiu uma explosão de calor.

Murmurando palavras em espanhol, Edward reforçou o abraço enquanto a segurava contra seu peito. Ela mal sentiu o vento gelado em seu rosto à medida que os cachos de seus cabelos voavam, mas a sensação dos lábios de Edward contra os dela fez com que sentisse mil lampejos de fogo.

Enquanto ele a beijava, um suspiro escapou dos lábios de Bella, e ela balançou a cabeça para intensificar o ato. Sentindo aquele corpo forte contra o dela, seu desejo não pôde mais ser suprimido. Com um gemido suave, ela colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Bella não sentia mais o ar frio, o chão gelado sob seus pés, não ouvia o tráfego da cidade nem o som das árvores. A noite estava gélida e escura, mas a mulher sentia um calor de verão.

Edward acariciou-lhe as costas e os braços. O desejo se espalhava por todos os lugares em que ele tocava.

Os lábios dele a seduziam e encantavam. As lembranças de outra noite de Natal invadiram Bella, deixando-a perdida no tempo, como se toda a tristeza e a dor do ano anterior não tivessem acontecido, fazendo com que se transportasse de volta para a noite mais perfeita da sua vida.

Ela entranhou os dedos no cabelo de Edward, e ele se sentiu poderoso e masculino. Seu corpo de guerreiro a deixou feminina, pequena e completamente fora de controle.

E então, ofegante, Edward se afastou, pegou o telefone do bolso e discou um número.

— Sanchez — murmurou ele sem desviar o olhar de Bella. — Ao lado de fora, na esquina.

Depois de desligar o telefone, Edward colocou a esposa nos braços.

— Você não precisa me carregar — sussurrou ela. — Não estou com frio.

Ele olhou para ela e falou, quase implorando: — Deixe-me levá-la.

Bella relaxou, possibilitando que Edward a carregasse. Ele parou para pegar-lhe os sapatos, segurando-a com apenas um dos braços, como se o peso dela fosse ínfimo. Quando chegaram à parte sul do Central Park, ele pôs os sapatos nos pés dela e gentil mente a colocou na calçada.

— Obrigada — disse ela trêmula.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele tirou o paletó do seu smoking e colocou ao redor dos ombros desnudos da mulher. O olhar dele estava escuro e a voz, intensa.

Nunca me agradeça, pois isto é o que eu quero fazer, cuidar de você.

Bella engoliu em seco, seu coração acelerou. Grossos flocos de neve, iluminados pelas luzes da ma, começaram a cair do céu escuro. Seria possível que Edward estivesse celibatário há um mo, sentindo a falta dela? Teria os mesmos sentimentos que ela... A cama solitária, o arrependimento e principalmente o interminável desejo?

Sua mente lhe disse que era impossível, mas o beijo dele mos trou o oposto.

— Bella — sussurrou ele. — Você sabe o que eu vou fazer com você quando chegarmos a casa.

O batimento cardíaco dela disparou, sua respiração ficou acelerada, deixando-a tonta. Ele a queria e ela, também. Mas a últi ma vez em que Edward fez amor com ela, partiu-lhe o coração. O casamento deles chegaria ao fim em poucas horas. Bella estava muito perto de se tornar livre...

Mas de repente, se libertar de Edward parecia à morte. Nesse momento, Bella envolveu-o com os braços, apoiou a bochecha sobre o smoking dele e fechou os olhos. Eles ficaram ali abra çados em silêncio, enquanto os flocos de neve caíam em seus cabelos.

— O carro chegou — disse ele com a voz rouca. Ela abriu os olhos e Edward a conduziu até o banco de trás da limusine. Enquanto Sanchez dava partida, ele pareceu não ligar que alguém o visse acariciando-lhe o rosto. E no instante antes de ele a beijar, ela virou o rosto.

— Eu não posso.

— Não pode? Por quê? Porque ama outra pessoa?

Edward estava maravilhoso sentado no banco de trás do carro. Cada centímetro do corpo de Bella estava gritando para correr para os braços dele, porém ela levantou o queixo e se forçou a dizer:

— Eu estou com medo.

— Com medo?

 _Com medo de você dilacerar meu coração a ponto de os peda ços nunca poderem ser colados novamente,_ pensou.

— Eu estou com medo... Porque sexo não estava incluído no nosso acordo. Nosso casamento é apenas no papel.

Os lábios sensuais de Edward se curvaram.

— O que a fez pensar isso?

— Quando tiramos nossa licença para casar, você disse...

— Você chamou de casamento por conveniência, o que na ver dade é. Mas eu nunca disse que seria apenas no papel. Eu prometi me manter fiel e cumpri. Mas eu não posso ficar eternamente sofrendo por desejar você.

— E não precisa. Amanhã é nosso aniversário de três meses. Nosso casamento terminou. — Ela fez uma pausa e ficou re pentinamente confusa ao ver o olhar estampado no rosto dele.

— Não é?

— Não. — Os olhos dele brilhavam diante das luzes de Natal. — Não haverá divórcio.

O tempo pareceu parar para Bella. Mas você disse que ficaríamos casados por três meses!

— Eu mudei de idéia. Desde o dia em que segurei nossa filha, soube que, independentemente do que um dia planejei, nosso ca samento deveria durar para sempre. Esta é melhor maneira de criar uma criança. Aliás, me parece a única maneira. Eu esperava que você percebesse isto.

— Mas você disse que ia se divorciar de mim — sussurrou ela, pensando que seus sonhos de voltar para sua família desaparece riam. — Você me prometeu, disse que nosso casamento era apenas para legitimar nossa filha, para dar a ela um nome! Os olhos dele ficaram frios, e o corpo tencionou.

— Você deveria estar satisfeita. Como minha esposa, você tem tudo o que possivelmente poderia querer. Uma fortuna à sua dis posição, casas bonitas, empregados, roupas, jóias.

— Mas e sobre... — Bella desviou o olhar. — E quanto às outras pessoas que eu amo?

— Você vai amar seus filhos — afirmou Edward.

Com os olhos arregalados, ela virou o rosto para olhar para o marido.

— Filhos? — gaguejou ela. — Como... Outro filho? Edward estreitou os olhos.

— É solitário ser filho único. Marisol precisa de irmãos. Irmãs para brincar e irmãos para protegê-la.

Bella olhou para ele, lembrando o que ouvira sobre a infân cia pobre de Edward na Espanha, sobre a mãe que fugira com o amante e o pai orgulhoso e humilhado que se matou com um tiro de um rifle. Aos dez anos de idade, Edward foi enviado para morar com uma tia-avó em Nova York, a qual não conhecia. E depois que ela morreu, quando ele tinha 18 anos, ficou sem nin guém. Sozinho no mundo.

Bella não conseguia nem imaginar o cenário. Mesmo com todas as regras de seus pais antiquados e com o fato de a irmã a irritar regularmente, ela não podia imaginar como seria se fosse filha única e órfã de pais que escolheram abandoná-la. A principio, ela sentiu compaixão, mas depois endureceu o coração.

— Então, do nada, espera que eu concorde? Espera que perma neçamos casados para ter mais filhos? Planejar tudo a sangue-frio?

Olhando para ela, ele voltou a sentar no banco de trás do carro e cruzou os braços.

— Marisol vai ser amada e protegida. Vai ter os dois pais em casa. Não haverá, portanto, divórcio.

Horrorizada, Bella olhou para ele. Permanecer a esposa de Edward? Para sempre?

O coração da mulher se contorceu. Era como se estivesse den tro de um sonho engraçado. Por um momento, ficou hipnotizada pela certeza dele. Talvez, de fato, Edward estivesse certo. Talvez fosse melhor para Marisol... Melhor para todos.

Mas como poderia ficar casada com ele, amando-o? Ele só queria ficar casado por uma razão: para dar a filha deles um bom lar. Como poderia passar o resto de sua vida dando seu amor a ele, quando tudo o que ele queria era apenas seu corpo?

Será que poderia sacrificar seu coração e ficar esperando ser um dia amada? Passaria o resto da vida sem amor e solitária, para a dar à filha um lar que merecia?

Bella levantou o queixo.

— Minha família teria que ser parte da vida de Marisol e da minha também. Eu sinto falta deles. Dos meus pais, da minha irmã e... — Ela interrompeu o que dizia, porém já era tarde demais.

— E de Jacob Black, claro — disse ele com escárnio. — Você me decepciona.

Respirando fundo a fim de manter o controle, ela não entrou no jogo dele.

— Seria insensato de a sua parte me impedir de vê-lo. A única razão pela qual eu cumpri suas exigências foi por saber que em três meses eu poderia...

— Sim. — Os olhos de Edward estavam endurecidos. — Eu sei exatamente o que você estava planejando fazer.

A limusine parou, e Sanchez abriu a porta. Sentindo-se infe liz, ela saiu do carro após Edward. Por que ele sempre entendia as coisas da maneira errada? Por que persistia em ter ciúmes de Jacob?

Edward nem olhou para ela enquanto entravam no saguão do prédio. A paixão ardente do Central Park parecia ter evaporado como fumaça. Ele pressionou o botão e ficaram ali de pé, espe rando em silêncio em frente ao elevador.

Então, Edward abruptamente virou para ela. Eu a deixei em paz por muito tempo. Estava tentando lhe dar espaço para superar as dores do passado, aceitar sua nova v ida e abraçar o futuro como minha esposa. — Furiosamente, ele a agarrou. — Mas eu vejo que tomei a decisão errada. Deveria ter sido assertivo muito tempo atrás.

Bella estava com os olhos arregalados de choque.

— Você não pode...

Segurando-a com mais força, ele colocou a boca sobre a dela, dando-lhe um beijo de punição. Trêmula, ela tentou afastá-lo, nas Edward era forte demais. A porta do elevador se abriu e Edward a levantou nos braços.

— Hoje à noite, esposa, vou tomar minha cama de volta.

Mesmo antes de a porta do elevador fechar, ele já estava pressionando a mulher contra o espelho com os lábios vorazes sobre os dela. Bella desistira de resistir, então colocou as mãos ao redor do pescoço de Edward e retribuiu o beijo com a mesma inten sidade. Ele a soltou, deixando seu corpo deslizar pelo dele, e ela percebeu o desejo ereto que ele sentia por ela. Bella sentiu a força e o calor do corpo de Edward enquanto ele a pressionava e a beijava com tanta voracidade que a fez rezar para que nunca a deixasse partir.

Ao ouvir o sinal do elevador, ele a pegou e carregou em silêncio através do enorme _foyer_ e depois pelas escadas.

— Oh, vocês chegaram cedo! — disse alegremente a Sra. McAuliffe, que estava no andar de baixo. — O bebê está dormindo feliz e... Oh.

À distância, Bella ouviu a respiração de choque da gover nanta, que disparou pelo corredor em direção ao quarto dela no primeiro andar. Mas pela primeira vez na vida, Bella não ficou constrangida, pois tudo o que importava era aquele momento.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Edward a levou para o quarto prin cipal e a colocou ao lado da cama king-size. Ela olhou para o colchão, lembrando-se de todas as noites em que dormira sozinha durante seu casamento, mas não estaria sozinha naquela noite.

Seu marido acariciou-lhe o cabelo, e Bella tremeu devido ao toque dos dedos dele. A mão do homem, lentamente, deslizou pelo pescoço dela sobre o caro colar de diamantes e esmeraldas. O corpo dele se agigantou quando tirou o paletó dos ombros dela, deixando-o cair no chão.

Andando ao redor dela, alisou-lhe a pele desnuda dos ombros. Um fogo cresceu dentro do corpo da mulher quando Edward fi nalmente a encarou, segurando-lhe o rosto.

Os lábios dele eram suaves e quentes, ásperos e fortes ao mesmo tempo, queimando e derretendo como lava seu cerne. Os seios dela doeram, esmagados no musculoso peito do marido. Ele girou ao redor dela, e Bella ouviu o barulho do zíper. De repente, o vestido prata foi para o chão.

Edward deu um passo para trás a fim de olhar para a mulher sob a luz do luar.

— Você é linda. Esperei tanto tempo por você!

Ele arrancou a gravata e começou a desabotoar a camisa, ela olhou para aqueles dedos e reparou que estavam trêmulos como os dela. Blasfemando, ele puxou a camisa, estalando os botões com força e arremessando o traje caro para longe. Ela quase mur murou diante da beleza daquele corpo. Os músculos do peito de Edward eram duros e bem-definidos, o ombro, largo, com um feixe de pelo escuro descendo pela barriga bem-definida.

Somente de calças, ele se aproximou, passeando com os dedos pelas curvas da cintura e do quadril de Bella. Os olhos dele devo ravam o sutiã sem alças que combinava com sua calcinha. Diante daquele olhar, ela deveria estar consciente das falhas do próprio corpo, mas, no entanto, via apenas os olhos ávidos de Edward que a fizeram se sentir mais desejada do que nunca.

Um gemido baixo escapou dos lábios dele. Segurando os qua dris dela com as duas mãos, ele a empurrou para a cama. Então sentou na beirada e a puxou para seu colo. Enroscando as mãos no cabelo dela, Edward segurou-lhe a cabeça e a beijou feroz mente. Bella retribuiu o beijo com a mesma força, suspirando quando seu corpo nu roçou no peito dele. O homem envolveu-lhe os seios sobre o sutiã de seda. Os mamilos dela enrijeceram, e foi a primeira vez que Edward os viu com o dobro do tamanho por causa da amamentação, o que o fez suspirar. Suas mãos grandes acariciaram-lhe os seios desnudos, e o corpo de Bella tencionou com a corrente elétrica que viajou dos mamilos até a ponta dos seus pés.

— Tão lindos — murmurou ele. A cama era uma piscina coberta pela luz prateada da lua, fazendo com que ambos entrassem no próprio mundo mágico, enquanto ele a empurrava de costas para os travesseiros.

Sem desviar o olhar, ele ficou de pé ao lado da janela com vista para o Upper West Side e tirou as calças, dando a ela um vislumbre das pernas poderosas, das coxas musculosas e da cueca boxer de seda.

O coração de Bella quase saiu pela boca, enquanto o mari do permanecia ao seu lado nu, desprovido de qualquer tipo de vergonha.

A luz da lua sobre o corpo de Edward fazia com que ele pa recesse algum tipo de poderoso lorde da guerra surgido da lenda de um rei bárbaro. Então, ele foi à direção dela, Bella tremeu até a alma e a ereção emergiu do corpo de Edward com a mesma dimensão que ela lembrava.

Um espasmo de medo a dominou. Depois do parto, por que doeria tê-lo dentro de si? E se ele fosse rude? E se, mesmo tentando ser gentil, seu enorme membro a machucasse?

Edward foi para cima dela na cama, e Bella respirou fundo enquanto ele acariciava-lhe a bochecha e beijava-lhe o pescoço. Ela colocou a cabeça para trás e desfrutou das carícias em sua pele, arfando ao sentir aquele toque suave. Abaixando a cabeça, ele beijou um dos seios da mulher e depois o outro e lentamente desceu pelo corpo de Bella, passando pelas curvas do abdome. A tensão aumentou profundamente, e, mal sabendo o que dizia, ela suspirou:

— Sim...

— Você é minha, Bella. Somente minha. — Ele colocou a mão na bochecha dela. — Diga-me...

— Eu sou sua — murmurou ela com a voz engasgada. _Claro_ que ela era dele. Foi dele desde o primeiro momento em que ele segurou sua mão pela primeira vez. Ele a beijou novamente, provocando-a lentamente no início e depois com mais intensidade, fazendo com que as línguas se entrelaçassem ardente mente. Ela sentiu a mão de Edward deslizando por sua barriga, pelas coxas, chegando ao interior de suas pernas. À medida que ele a beijava, Bella sentia as mãos lenta e agonizantemente dentro de suas coxas.

Mas Edward afastou as mãos e segurou seu seio. Ela expi rou, puxando-o, querendo sentir o peso do homem sobre si. Mas ele não perderia o foco. As mãos dele voltaram para as coxas dela, viajando lentamente. Finalmente, ele acariciou a calcinha da mulher, e ela gemeu quando Edward atingiu o monte entre suas coxas.

Ajoelhado entre as pernas de Bella, ele puxou-lhe a cal cinha de seda lentamente. Ela sentiu o tecido macio deslizar por sua pele. De repente, nua diante dele, sentiu o corpo de Edward sobre ela. Bella percebeu o membro duro e grosso na entrada do seu cerne, que doía de desejo. Cada centímetro do corpo deles parecia se fundir um ao outro em chamas. Apenas uma parte deles precisava ser acoplada. Uma parte que ardia de desejo. Ela o sentiu grande e duro, cutucando seu cerne quente e molhado.

Mas Bella estava com medo, então se preparou para a penetra ção, que lhe cortaria a pele macia, mas em vez disso, mostrando um controle visível, ele colocou lentamente um único centímetro para dentro. Ela suspirou, e ele avançou mais um pouco. Quando entrou completamente, foi prazeroso. Como da primeira vez...

Então, ela lembrou. Com um grito repentino, Bella levantou as sobrancelhas e respirou.

— Preservativo? Edward estreitou os olhos.

— Eu esqueci. — Ele se esticou em direção à mesinha de cabe ceira, mas parou e olhou para ela, abrindo um sorriso sensual. — Eu não preciso de preservativo, querida. Nunca mais.

— Não?

— Você é minha esposa. Quero que engravide agora.

— Agora? — Ela disse com os olhos arregalados. Era cedo de mais. Não tinha nem menstruado desde o nascimento de Marisol. Bella sacudiu a cabeça. — Eu não estou preparada...

— Temos oito quartos — insistiu Edward. — Quero enchê-los. Quero o barulho e a alegria de muitas crianças e quero você como mãe delas. — Quando ele segurou-lhe os pulsos, prendendo-a na cama, os olhos dele procuraram os dela. — Deixe-me fazer um bebê, querida.

Bella olhava para o homem, sentindo-se atada à cama. Será que estava pronta para este compromisso para toda a vida da for ma como Edward queria? Ficar atrelada a ele cada vez mais?

Ele a penetrou, e Bella fechou os olhos, murmurando de prazer. Ele sentiu que estava dentro dela! Intensidade parecia ser tudo o que ela queria. Tentou pensar na decisão que tinha que ser tomada, mas sua racionalidade sumiu quando Edward segurou-lhe os quadris com força. Seu eixo enorme lenta mente a preenchia, centímetro por centímetro, pela passagem molhada.

Ela segurou nos ombros de Edward, com as unhas enterradas em sua pele, enquanto arqueava as costas com a cabeça para trás. Todo o corpo de Bella estava tenso e desejando mais. Ela queria que ele a preenchesse de todas as formas. Seus seios balançavam enquanto ele a penetrava. Seus mamilos estavam intumescidos à medida que ele sugava os pontos rosados. Com a boca sobre a dela, os quadris de Edward partiram para uma ação decisiva. Ele a penetrou profundamente, e Bella quase gritou de prazer.

Mas mesmo naquele instante, a realidade se intrometeu. Ela cometera este erro uma vez. E não cometeria de novo. Nunca mais. Então, enterrou os dedos os ombros dele e abriu os olhos, empurrando-o.

— Use o preservativo — exigiu ela.

Por um longo momento, ele olhou para Bella. Então, pegou o preservativo da mesinha de cabeceira e o colocou em um rápido movimento, desenrolando-o sobre a espessura de seu eixo com a habilidade de um homem que já tinha feito o mesmo muitas vezes. Então, foi para cima dela. A raiva parecia escoar do corpo dele, e Bella umedeceu os lábios, querendo retomar o clima.

— Obrigada...

Ele colocou um dos dedos sobre os lábios dela. — Não.

Agarrando-lhe os quadris, Edward a penetrou profunda mente. Bella suspirou, esquecendo-se da discussão que tive ram, esquecendo tudo, enquanto ele a possuía intensamente. Um tremor cresceu dentro dela como um terremoto, como um rio subterrâneo, explodindo pelas rachaduras de uma barragem. Ela sentiu a tensão aumentar, deixando-a ainda mais trêmula. A cabeça dela caiu para trás, e Bella fechou os olhos, soltando um grito silencioso.

Então, já não era mais silencioso, e ela gritou, segurando os ombros do homem enquanto explodia.

Um ruído baixo saiu dos lábios dele em resposta. O lindo ros to de Edward estava pálido como se estivesse se segurando por um fio. Mas quando ela se sacudiu em êxtase, ele se rendeu e a penetrou uma última vez tão intensamente que fez com que se sentisse despedaçada quando a encheu com um grito rouco, cheio de euforia.

Caindo sobre o corpo suado e exausto da mulher, Edward a segurou em seu peito.

— Você vai me pertencer — sussurrou ele. — Vai se render em breve.

Bella pressionou o rosto contra o peito nu de Edward. O bati mento cardíaco dele ecoava em seus ouvidos, enquanto cochilava naqueles braços poderosos. Exausta e protegida pela quentura e torça do corpo de Edward, ela soube que era verdade e que sem pre seria.

Seu coração se rendera muito tempo atrás.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Sete**

Bella acordou em sobressalto. Que horas eram? Era a filha; dela chorando?

Ela levantou com os olhos turvos antes de estar completamente acordada. Como a luz da lua estava iluminando a outra parte do quarto, ela notou que deveria ter dormido. Com um murmúrio, lembrou como o marido tinha feito amor com ela. Bella olhou para a cama com o coração na boca e um sorriso nos lábios.

A cama estava vazia. Edward tinha partido.

Ela olhou no relógio. Eram três horas da madrugada. Onde ele poderia estar? Por que a deixaria no meio da noite depois de tê-la reivindicado tão ardorosamente na cama?

Bella enrubesceu pelas lembranças da noite anterior. Ele a requisitara de uma maneira que nunca esqueceria.

Então, sua filha chorou novamente, porém mais alto desta vez. Ela correu para o quarto anexo e acendeu um pequeno abajur em forma de girafa que fazia com que a luz ficasse dourada e suave. Bella pegou o bebê.

— Está tudo bem. A mamãe está aqui — disse ela, acalman do a filha. Segurando o bebê gordinho de três meses no colo, carregou-a para a cadeira perto da janela. Quando começou a amamentar, o choro da criança cessou. Bella olhava para a filha, perdida em sua beleza e nos cílios negros e longos que herdara de Edward. Uma de suas mãozinhas agarrou o dedo de Bella.

 _Nós temos oito quartos. Quero enchê-los._

Como seria ter uma casa como esta cheia de crianças, pensou Bella? Ter uma família grande? Um marido adorável?

Lentamente, ela olhou ao redor do quartinho da filha. Era aconchegante e luxuoso, mas gostaria de ter montado, ela mes ma, o quarto da criança, ainda que fosse apenas com um balde de tinta, uma máquina de costura e suas duas mãos, em vez de pagar outra pessoa para fazer. Da próxima vez, prometeu a si própria. Então parou.

Da próxima vez.

Será que poderia ficar casada com Edward, mesmo sabendo que ele nunca a amaria? Ele sabia, no entanto, fazer amor... Ah, sim. Bella sentiu calafrios e fechou os olhos ao se lembrar da noite anterior.

Ele sabia fazer amor, mas ela nunca o tinha visto se importar verdadeiramente com ninguém. Exceto com a filha.

Será que a atração sexual e o mútuo cuidado com a criança seriam suficientes para manter um casamento em que os valores eram tão diferentes?

Depois que Marisol voltou a dormir Bella a colocou com cuidado no berço para não acordá-la. Possivelmente, ela dor miria outras quatro horas, ou talvez até mais. A cada noite, ela dormia melhor.

Fechando a porta do quarto, Bella sorriu. As últimas horas depois de ter dormido nos braços de Edward foram às melhores que teve durante todo o ano.

Ele queria que ela fosse a esposa dele para sempre, queria que fossem uma família. E ela o amou por um ano. Mesmo quando o odiava, era apenas porque tinha sido rejeitada pela pessoa que mais amava.

Talvez funcionasse. Talvez fosse o suficiente.

Ou talvez, de alguma maneira, ele aprenderia a amá-la da mes ma forma que Bella o amava. Ao lembrar, ela abriu os olhos desoladamente. Não era de estranhar que Edward a tivesse cha mado de _ingênua_ e _ridiculamente sentimental._

A propósito, onde ele estava? Ela olhou ao redor do quarto escuro e vazio. Onde ele estaria a esta hora da noite?

Talvez tivesse ido até a cozinha fazer um lanche.

Bella colocou o robe e desceu as escadas, mas não o encontrou. Intrigada, voltou a subir. Ela decidira ligar para o segurança deles, e foi então que ouviu a voz de Edward no quarto de hóspedes.

— Nada mudou. — A voz dele era suave, mas dotada do mesmo tom arrogante de sempre. — Nada.

Ela se afastou da porta e se se encostou à parede do corredor escuro com uma das mãos na boca e a outra sobre o peito.

— Não ligue para cá de novo — rosnou ele e, então, desligou. Um pequeno ruído escapou dos lábios de Bella. Com quem Edward estava falando? Com uma antiga amante? Será que foi por isso que ele saiu de fininho da cama para conversar com al guém em particular, escondido de sua esposa? Mesmo com Bella tentando se convencer de que estava exagerando em sua reação, de que ele poderia estar conversando com outra pessoa, sentiu medo.

 _Nunca existiu outra mulher desde a noite em que você esteve na minha cama. Você entende o que eu estou dizendo?_

Bella sentiu um alívio. Edward não era mentiroso. Pelo contrário, era cruelmente honesto. Como secretária dele, vira-o insensivelmente descartar uma mulher após a outra, dizendo di retamente na cara delas que ele estava entediado porque não tinha nenhuma intenção de ser fiel. Definitivamente, ele não era um mentiroso.

Mas, no entanto, nunca se casara.

— O que você está fazendo acordada? Ofegante, ela o viu na porta, olhando-a.

— Eu me levantei para amamentar Marisol e notei que você não estava por perto.

— Não quis acordá-la. — O rosto lindo de Edward estava im passível. — Eu não conseguia dormir.

— Sinto muito. — Ela mordeu o lábio, se sentindo culpada por ter dormido tão bem. — Há algo de errado? Eu estava roncando ou...

Ele deu uma risada baixinha e então sacudiu a cabeça sobria mente.

— Eu simplesmente não durmo bem com outras pessoas na mi nha cama. Nunca consegui.

— Nunca?

— Você alguma vez ouviu alguém ter dito que permiti uma mu lher passar a noite comigo?

Bella olhou para ele, lembrando-se do tempo em que Edward era seu chefe e o playboy mais sem coração da cidade.

— N-não — hesitou. Então, abriu um sorriso embaraçoso para o marido. — Você era famoso por levar mulheres para a cama e depois mandá-las embora rapidamente.

Ele se inclinou na porta, olhando para o chão.

— É difícil baixar minha guarda. Mesmo comigo?

— Principalmente com você — sussurrou ele.

Sem pensar, Bella colocou uma das mãos no peito desnudo e quente de Edward.

— Existe algo que eu possa fazer para ajudá-lo a dormir? — Per cebendo o quanto flagrante isto soava, ela corou. — Quero dizer, posso pegar um leite quente ou algo do tipo?

— Não — disse ele, abruptamente —, mas obrigado.

— Por que não me expulsou — murmurou ela — naquele último Natal que fiquei na sua casa?

— Você não era uma celebridade qualquer que conquistei numa noite de gala. Era importante para mim. Queria que ficasse.

— Queria? Por quê?

— Não sabe? — Tomando-a nos braços, ele levantou-lhe o quei xo e a encarou. Então, sorriu com o charme que partia o coração dela em um milhão de pedaços. — Eu preciso de você, Bella.

Edward olhou para a esposa em meio às sombras do corredor. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas, os olhos de esmeralda brilha vam e o cabelo cacheado caía sobre os ombros. Ela estava tão sexy, tão macia e tão desejável! Ele tinha acabado de possuí-la e já a queria novamente. Queria Bella ainda mais. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

— Você precisa de mim? Achei... Eu achei que você só me que ria aqui por causa do bebê.

— Esta não é a única razão. Trêmula, Bella olhou para o marido.

— Eu quero ficar com você — disse ela suavemente. — E ser sua esposa.

Edward se sentiu triunfante.

— Querida!

Ela esticou uma das mãos com um brilho no olhar.

— Porém não vou mais negligenciar ou ignorar meus amigos e minha família, simplesmente para amenizar sua insegurança.

As palavras duras de Bella pareceram um tapa no rosto dele. _Amenizar minha insegurança. A_ voz dele estava baixa e perigosa.

— Você se refere ao fato de eu ter proibido você de falar com Black?

— Sim.

— Você deveria esquecê-lo.

— Não. — Os olhos desafiadores de Bella cintilaram. — Ele é meu amigo.

— Amigo! Ele me disse que estão noivos desde a escola. Disse, inclusive, que, se você fosse para a cama com ele, era porque eu não significava nada para você, e que em breve você faria isto comigo.

Edward parou, seu coração estava acelerado. Ele não queria ter dito tanto. Bella se aproximou, e a luz suave do quarto de hós pedes iluminou seu rosto belo. Então ela deu uma risada estranha.

— Quer ouvir uma história engraçada? No baile de formatura da escola, fizemos um pacto tolo. Se não nos casássemos até os 30 anos, casaríamos um com o outro.

— Você só tem 25.

— Sim, eu sei. Estou começando a me perguntar se Jacob foi... Bem, ameaçado por você.

De repente, tudo fazia sentido.

— Você não estava apaixonada por ele, estava? Ele estava ten tando se livrar de mim e funcionou. Uma vez que estivesse fora do caminho, ele usaria sua gravidez como desculpa para dar o bote.

Confusa, Bella sacudiu a cabeça. Ele, de fato, me ama, mas como um irmão.

— Eu fui um tolo. — Dando dois passos para frente, ele mal podia acreditar na própria estupidez. Naquela linda noite de Na tal, quando eles terminaram de fazer amor, quando ele tirara a vir gindade de Bella, acreditara que o relacionamento deles pudesse ser diferente dos outros. Mas ele jogara fora aquela conexão pre ciosa, baseado nas insinuações do seu rival.

— Jacob Black está apaixonado por você. Eu vejo no rosto dele.

— Ele deve ter tentado me proteger.

— Você deve estar cega em relação aos verdadeiros sentimen tos dele, mas eu não estou. Você nunca mais irá entrar em contato com ele ou com sua família.

— O quê? — Bella ficou boquiaberta. — O que a minha família tem a ver com tudo isso?

Edward não poderia explicar, ou ela descobriria tudo o que estava escondendo dela, para o próprio bem da esposa. Sou seu marido, vai confiar em mim e me obedecer.

— Obedecer? — Bella cruzou os braços. — Em que século você vive? Você pode ser meu marido, porém não é mais meu chefe.

— Não sou? — disse ele suavemente, e esticou a mão alisando o pescoço da mulher. Bella fechou os olhos, e ele a sentiu se arrepiar diante do seu toque. — Eu estou tentando proteger nossa família. Tenho minhas razões, acredite.

Mas Bella se afastou. —Não.

Ele arregalou os olhos. —Não?

— Eu quero ser sua esposa, Edward, mas tenho que ver minha família e Jacob.

— Eu poderia levá-la aos tribunais. O contrato pré-nupcial...

— Eu também. — Ela olhou para ele calmamente. — Leve-me para os tribunais.

Ela o estava chamando de blefe. Ele não tinha o menor desejo de processar sua esposa, a mãe da sua filha. E agora os dois sa biam disto.

— Não vou permitir que...

— Não é uma questão de permitir. Estou dizendo. Eu preciso me relacionar com a minha família, incluindo Jacob, assim como Marisol tem esse direito. Vou para casa visitar minha famí lia. Você pode se divorciar de mim, mas não me impedir.

 _Xeque-mate,_ ele pensou, quase em desespero.

Ele ainda não conseguia esquecer ou perdoar o modo como os pais de Bella a trataram quando ela ligou para eles duas horas antes do parto, ansiosa para contar sobre o bebê. Ela teria todas as razões para descansar e relaxar, mas tentou compartilhar a ale gria das boas-novas com a mãe e o pai. Foi deixada soluçando de tristeza, contudo.

Edward sempre sonhou em ter uma família. Uma família amorosa e não cruel como a sua. Não permitiria que ninguém fizesse Bella chorar assim.

Olhando para ela, um pensamento passou por sua cabeça. Mo ralmente repreensível — mas então, ele pensou severamente, já tinha ido tão fundo que poderia ir um pouco além.

Era para o bem da própria esposa, ele repetiu para si mesmo. Para o bem e segurança da pequena família deles.

— Já pensou querida, que talvez eles não queiram vê-la? Bella olhou para ele visivelmente ferida.

— O quê?

Era frio, cruel e errado, mas ele afastou suas pontadas de cons ciência. Teria que ser implacável.

— O Black contatou você alguma vez nos últimos três me ses? Alguém da sua família tentou ligar ao menos uma vez?

Bella pareceu incerta.

— Não, mas não posso culpá-los. Eu os decepcionei.

— Não — disse Edward, de modo afiado. — Você teve um bebê e se casou. Quando tentou compartilhar as novidades com eles, dilaceraram seu coração.

Bella respirou fundo.

— Eu sei que pode parecer que foi assim.

— Eles foram cruéis com você. — Edward ainda se lembrava da grosseria no tom de voz do pai dela. _Você nunca vai ser um pai ou marido decente e sabe disso. Se fosse ao menos meio ho mem, mandaria ela e o bebê para as pessoas que são capazes de amá-la._

— Farei com que me perdoem. — Os olhos de Bella brilharam de maneira suspeita. — Eu tenho que tentar.

Quando ela se virou, Edward segurou-lhe o braço. Escreva para eles primeiro.

— O quê?

— Se aparecer pessoalmente, quem sabe como poderão reagir? E se baterem a porta na sua cara? Quer realmente arriscar?

Bella estava pálida.

— Escreva primeiro — disse ele suavemente. — E a melhor for ma de condensar seus pensamentos e dar-lhes tempo para elabo rar os deles.

— Bem. — Ela respirou fundo. — Talvez você esteja certo. —Bella olhou para baixo. — Eu morreria se batessem a porta na minha cara ou caso recusassem ver Marisol. Eu não posso nem imaginar. Confesso que achei que eles fossem me ligar — disse infeliz.

Edward colocou as mãos nos ombros dela.

— Escreva para eles.

— Você acha melhor?

— Com certeza.

Ela mordeu os lábios.

— Até para Jacob?

Edward bufou e negou com a cabeça. Calhe suspirou.

— Certo.

— Certo?

— Obrigada — disse ela, hesitante — por me ajudar. Não sei o que faria sem você.

Edward nunca a tinha visto tão bonita. Hipnotizado, ele acari ciou-lhe as bochechas e a tomou nos braços, então sentiu os seios macios de Bella contra seu peito.

— Você é minha mulher, Bella. Faria qualquer coisa para mantê-la segura e feliz.

Ela olhou para ele e de repente deixou escapar:

— Com quem estava falando ao telefone?

— O quê?

Amuada, ela cruzou os braços.

— Eu não pretendia perguntar — suspirou. — Ia ficar em silêncio.

— Ah, querida. — Sorrindo, Edward acariciou-lhe a bochecha. Ela era tão transparente! Ele amava isto nela. — Você se perguntou se eu estava falando com alguma mulher?

— O pensamento passou pela minha cabeça. Todas as mulheres querem você.

— E eu só quero uma mulher no mundo. — Levantando o quei xo de Bella, Edward olhou dentro dos olhos dela. — Eu sou seu, somente seu, minha linda esposa. Nunca vou traí-la, Bella.

— Nunca?

Estava apenas falando com um rival... Que mora longe.

— Ah! — Aliviada, ela o abraçou, pressionando o rosto no peito do marido.

Alisando as costas da mulher por cima do robe, Edward respirou aliviado. Ela devia ter ouvido o final da conversa telefônica. Se tivesse ouvido a conversa toda, não estaria preocupada com algu ma mulher imaginária.

— Tente entrar em contato com minha esposa novamente — ros nou Edward — e irá se arrepender!

— Não pode me manter longe dela. Nós dois sabemos que você não é bom o suficiente. Nunca vai fazê-la feliz. — A voz de Black era de raiva e de desespero, que cresceu durante os meses em que Edward bloqueou as cartas e telefonemas dele. No dia anterior houve uma tentativa de entrega de um telefone celular em um envelope. O segurança abriu o pacote enquanto Bella estava no andar de cima se amimando.

Uma hora antes, a raiva de Edward finalmente explodiu. Ele se levantou da cama enquanto Bella dormia e ligou para Black no meio da noite.

Na verdade, o jovem fazendeiro o havia ameaçado, dizendo que ia chamar a polícia e alegar que Bella estava sendo mantida contra sua própria vontade.

Edward estreitou os olhos. Com a polícia sabia o que fazer, mas Black havia ameaçado voltar para Nova York. Ele não po dia vigiar Bella a todo instante na cidade e evitar que tivesse en contros inesperados. Nem podia arriscar deixá-la conversar com Black. Ele já imaginava o que o homem diria a ela.

Precisava de uma terceira opção.

No dia do casamento deles, Edward contratou um inves tigador, que usava para descobrir as sujeiras dos competidores de negócios, a fim de vigiar a esposa e a família dela. Edward queimou as cartas enraivecidas enviadas pelo pai de Bella e os cartões suplicantes da mãe dela, e ainda jogou no lixo o buquê de flores que a irmã enviou em formato de carrinho de bebê.

No início fez o que fez porque não confiava em Bella. Então, disse a si mesmo que só estava tentando protegê-la. Edward esta va certo de que o pai dela estava tentando ser mais amável agora, mas seus próprios pais tinham seus dias de bem com a vida. Não permitiria que tivessem acesso a Bella até que tivesse certeza de que não a magoariam novamente.

Mas no fundo de seu coração, ele sabia que não era a única razão.

 _Você não foi nem homem o suficiente para vir até mim e pedir a mão de Bella._ A lembrança das palavras frias do pai dela ainda ecoavam em sua mente. _Você pode ser dono de metade da cidade, mas eu sei o tipo de homem que realmente é. Nunca será um marido ou pai decente, eu sei disso._

Para Charlie, como para muitos outros, Edward era apenas um tirano exigente e egoísta, o chefe que os funcionários obedecem, mas desprezam.

Então, que seja assim. Edward não precisava do respeito do homem, e não deixaria que ninguém insultasse sua esposa. Ou que lhe causasse problemas a ponto de separar sua família.

Edward respirou fundo. Ele estava começando a confiar em Bella novamente, mas não confiava nas demais pessoas. Sempre que se permitia se importar com alguém, este alguém desaparecia da vida dele. Não deixaria que isto acontecesse outra vez. Não agora.

— Edward?

Bella estava olhando para ele com a testa franzida, seu robe tinha aberto levemente, revelando seus seios volumosos, e de re pente ele soube exatamente de que precisava. Edward a puxou para si e murmurou:

— Você disse algo sobre me ajudar a dormir?

— E... — Ela corou. — Eu só achei...

— Sim. — Segurando-lhe a mão, ele a conduziu para o quarto principal. Então, tirou o robe do corpo de Bella e a empurrou para a cama. Sua esposa parecia um anjo diante da luz do luar. Os seios dela estavam enormes e os mamilos, rosados e vívidos.

Edward a beijou intensamente e sentiu que Bella retribuiu o beijo com a mesma ardência. Ele a desejava tanto que não parecia ter se saciado naquela mesma noite. Ele a queria mais do que da última vez. As pequenas mãos da mulher percorriam o corpo de Edward, acariciando o peito desnudo, os ombros e as costas. O homem murmurou quando sentiu os dedos dela deslizarem sobre suas costas até o eixo rígido sob as calças do pijama. O rosto dela ficou em êxtase enquanto alisava o membro rijo sobre o tecido. Edward segurou-lhe o pulso.

— Eu não sei... Quanto tempo pode durar — balbuciou ele. Ela abriu um sorriso feminino misterioso.

— Então não pense nisso.

— Querida!

Ela desfez o laço do pijama e deslizou a peça de roupa para baixo. A ereção do marido se libertou do tecido, fazendo com que ela olhasse para baixo, espantada. Então o colocou inteiramente em suas mãos.

— Bella — suspirou. O toque dela era maravilhoso, fazendo o coração de Edward acelerar. Ele queria preenchê-la com sua masculinidade agora, agora, agora! — O que você...?

Os olhos dela estavam em chamas.

— Possua-me — sussurrou ela.

Um gemido selvagem subiu pela garganta de Edward ao olhá-la espalhada na cama para seu bel-prazer. Ele não teve nem tempo de acabar de tirar as calças do pijama. Deixando-as no meio das coxas, ele se posicionou e penetrou na mulher.

Bella murmurou e segurou-lhe os ombros. O rosto dela de monstrava um êxtase angustiado, e, por um instante, ele achou que tinha ido longe demais, muito profundamente. Então come çou a recuar.

— Não pare. — Enfiando os dedos na pele de Edward, ela pas mou a se mover por baixo dele. — Continue, eu quero mais.

Ele empurrou novamente, arrancando-lhe um gemido. Então, cavalgou-a com mais força e velocidade, até a cama começar a bater intensamente contra a parede.

— Pare! — sussurrou ela. — Não acorde o bebê.

Surpreso, Edward riu, se inclinando para beijar-lhe a testa com ternura. Segurando os quadris da mulher, ele lentamente re tomou os movimentos, desta vez de maneira mais controlada. De alguma maneira, o silêncio aumentou o prazer, fez com que o tornasse proibido. Ele continuou o ato até ela agarrar o antebraço dele e soltar um grito silencioso cheio de prazer. Extasiada, ele deu uma última investida. Estremecendo, o mundo inteiro brilhou, e ele explodiu.

Edward desabou sobre ela. Passaram-se minutos, ou uma hora, até que percebesse que poderia estar esmagando-a. Ele não sabia quanto tempo se passara o que era estranho. Por um precioso instante, ele sentiu que adormeceu...

Ele começou a sair de cima dela, mas Bella puxou-lhe o braço.

— Fique comigo.

Edward hesitou, sabia que não conseguiria dormir ao lado dela, mas agora não podia negar-lhe nada. Sem dizer uma pala vra, ele rolou e a puxou para si, aconchegando o corpo pequeno da esposa junto ao seu.

— Eu amo você.

Chocado, Edward olhou para ela. O rosto lindo de Bella cin tilava, e as lágrimas brilhavam sobre seu rosto.

— Eu amo você, Edward. — Fechando os olhos, ela pressionou o rosto contra o peito do marido. — Eu nunca deixei de amar você e nunca deixarei.

Uma tremedeira atravessou o corpo de Edward à medida que a esposa acariciava-lhe o cabelo. Ouvir tais palavras dos lábios de sua mulher — as palavras que detestava e evitava ouvir de qual quer outra — foi, de repente, um presente precioso.

Agora, ele tinha até mais a perder. Mais a proteger. Edward abraçou-a com força. Será que ela ainda o amaria depois de des cobrir o que fizera? Depois de Jacob Black explicar tudo da forma mais destrutível possível?

Edward disse, com uma alegria forçada:

— O que você acha de passar o Natal no sul da Espanha? Bella suspirou de contentamento.

— Na Espanha?

— Eu tenho uma casa na costa que não é muito longe do meu antigo vilarejo. O que você diz? — _E mais importante, a mais de oito mil quilômetros de distância de Jacob Black._

Ela sorriu.

— Eu vou para qualquer lugar com você.

Edward glorificou o espírito generoso da esposa e o coração confiante. Bella sabia dos defeitos dele melhor do que ninguém e, no entanto, escolheu amá-lo.

Foi o presente mais precioso que recebeu e ao mesmo tempo o que menos merecia.

Em minutos, ela adormeceu. Edward olhou através da janela a cidade escura e a vasta escuridão do rio Hudson. Fazia frio no mês de dezembro, e as noites duravam uma eternidade. A prima vera era uma promessa distante.

Bella o amava. Ele nunca a deixaria partir, mesmo se lhe cus tasse à alma.

Na escuridão, Edward estreitou os olhos.

Não a perderia nem agora, nem nunca.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Oito**

Com vista para o Mediterrâneo, Bella estava sentada à beira da piscina, tentando novamente bronzear seu corpo sob o sol da Es panha. Ela olhou para trás, em direção à enorme casa luxuosa onde Marisol estava tirando seu cochilo da tarde. Bella adorava aquele lugar. Certo, ainda estava um pouco pálida, mas nunca fora tão feliz. Ou tão triste.

Nos quatro meses desde que saíram de Nova York, seu marido lindo viajava com a família pelo mundo em seu jatinho particu lar. Iam para todos os lugares glamorosos com que ela sempre sonhara quando menina. Eles passaram o Natal ali naquela casa, decorada com uma árvore enorme. A noite de Natal foi à luz de velas e, depois que colocaram a filha para dormir, ela e Edward jantaram. Foi uma noite especial e sagrada, o aniversário de um ano da primeira vez que fizeram amor.

Quando Bella acordou na manhã seguinte, Edward não esta va mais, como sempre. Então, ela tirou Marisol do berço, desceu as escadas e viu um obsceno número de presentes embaixo da árvore de Natal e ao lado um Papai Noel afável com olhos negros, um temo vermelho muito grande para sua estrutura física e barba branca falsa. Marisol riu de surpresa e deleite, assim como Bella. O Papai Noel presenteou o bebê com tantos brinquedos e roupas caras que poderia ter satisfeito todo um exército de crianças. Marisol retribuiu jogando no chão seu lencinho de papel e tentando morder o próprio sapato. Bella riu.

— Vê o que acontece quando se gasta dinheiro demais com um bebê, Papai Noel?

O Papai Noel virou na direção dela.

— E eu tenho algo para você Mamãe Noel.

Ele colocou a mão dentro de um saco grande e preto e pegou uma correntinha com as iniciais CC, feito do que parecia ser dia mante e ouro. Ela pegou a corrente com um sorriso incrédulo.

— E lindo, mas você deve estar maluco. Não sabe que pessoas perdem correntes. Ficarei com medo de usá-la.

O Papai Noel zombou.

— A corrente não é o presente. Olhe novamente. Franzindo a testa, ela olhou para o objeto ridiculamente caro e viu uma chave. A boca de Bella secou. O que é isto? Subitamente, ele abriu um sorriso mau.

— Vá lá fora.

Ainda dentro de seu pijama, ela foi para o pátio da casa com Marisol no colo e o Papai Noel atrás. Mesmo no dia de Natal, o sol da Espanha estava quente e o ar cheirava a laranjas e maresia. Então, Bella parou abruptamente.

No pátio havia um carro luxuoso novinho com um grande laço vermelho no capô.

— A cor prata me lembrou de você — murmurou ele. — E a cor do vestido que usou no Winter Ball algumas semanas atrás. Você cintilava como um diamante e brilhava como uma estrela.

Virando-se para ele, sem dizer uma palavra, Bella puxou-lhe a barba branca. O rosto lindo de Edward foi revelado, e os olhos dele brilhavam de admiração.

— E todos os dias, Sra. Cullen, você fica ainda mais bonita. Bella respirou e colocou um dos braços ao redor do pesco ço do Papai Noel e deu o beijo da vida dele. Só então, quando Marisol começou a reclamar, foi que Bella lembrou que estava esmagando sua filha e que, provavelmente, não deveria deixar a criança vê-la beijando o Papai Noel.

Bella se afastou com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Obrigada — sussurrou ela e riu. — Eu suponho que vá ficar muito decepcionado com o presente que eu tenho para você.

— O que é?

— Uma roupa manchada e uma gravata horrorosa — brincou.

— Mesmo? E exatamente do que estou precisando.

Ela sorriu. Na verdade o presente era uma caneca de café feita por ela e Marisol, marcada com as impressões digitais da mãozi nha do bebê, o que sabia que ele iria adorar.

— Sendo minha esposa, você me dá um presente a cada dia, Bella — disse ele com ternura.

Ela olhou para ele com o coração na garganta, mas depois seu sorriso desapareceu.

— Eu gostaria de ter notícias da minha família hoje.

Os olhos de Edward ficaram sombrios, e ele abriu um sorriso tímido.

— Não se preocupe querida. Tenho certeza de que vai ter notí cias deles em breve.

Mas ela não teve, em todos os meses desde então. Ela man dava cartas para os pais e a irmã todas as semanas com fotogra fias de Marisol e de sua vida na Europa. Contava a eles sobre o crescimento da filha, sobre o primeiro dente, da primeira vez em que ela se virou no berço, a primeira vez em que se sentou sozinha. Descrevia tudo que acontecera nos últimos sete meses na vida do bebê. Bella até desabafou sobre seus sentimentos por Edward, seu antigo chefe que um dia tentou odiar, mas que, no entanto, amava. Ela queria desfazer a má impressão que fez dele, deixando que vissem Edward como realmente era: um bom homem.

Em retribuição a todas as suas cartas cuidadosamente escritas, só obteve o silêncio.

Bella tentou não deixar que isto a chateasse. Quando Edward estava em casa, dava a ela e à menina atenção total. Ele precisa va viajar a negócios novamente para o Ártico, a Colômbia e outro lugar. Sempre que o marido viajava para um destino do qual achava que a família desfrutaria, ele as levava. Viajar no jato particular com uma equipe de funcionários e a senhora McLiffe a reboque era incrível.

Passaram o Dia dos Namorados em Paris, na suíte real de um hotel cinco estrelas com vista para a Torre Eiffel. Depois que Marisol foi dormir, Edward surpreendeu Bella com um jantar romântico para dois. Ela se arrepiou ao se lembrar do champanhe, dos morangos banhados em chocolate e dos beijos ardentes que duraram horas.

Mais recentemente, foram à Itália. Em Veneza, alugaram um palácio com vista para o Grand Canal e passearam de gôndola. Em Roma, Marisol provou, pela primeira vez, sorvete de limão, o qual saboreou deixando um rastro pelo queixo.

Todas estas aventuras foram compartilhadas em família. Cria da no ambiente rural da fazenda dos pais, o mais longe que Bella já tinha viajado quando criança fora até o condado próximo. Nun ca imaginara que um dia teria uma vida como aquela, internacio nal e glamorosa.

Agora, o sol da tarde já tinha baixado atrás das palmeiras on dulantes, enquanto Bella repousava ao lado da piscina linda na casa da Espanha. Ela virou o rosto para o céu azul, bebendo uma limonada gelada, e fechou os olhos, se alongando na cadeira.

Depois de sete meses de casamento, ainda não havia engravi dado novamente, mas Edward não parecia cansado de tentar. Ele a queria grávida. Todas as noites, depois que faziam amor, ele a segurava até que dormisse, antes de fugir para o quarto de hóspe des para dormir sozinho. Bella detestava acordar só, mas aquilo era apenas uma coisa pequena diante de todas as alegrias da sua vida, com uma filha e um marido que amava.

Mas ainda sentia saudade da família que deixara em Dakota do Norte. Era uma dor que nunca passava.

As cartas dela não funcionaram, apesar de ter se esforçado ao máximo. Bella abriu os olhos. Talvez fosse hora de fazer algo drástico.

— Bella.

Ela ouviu a voz do marido e então levantou a cabeça. Bella sorriu ao vê-lo andar na sua direção usando um calção de banho, com a pele magnificamente bronzeada.

— Eu gosto de vê-la na piscina — comentou Edward, aprecian do a mulher dentro do seu minúsculo biquíni. — Você fica mara vilhosa nestas roupas.

Bella riu.

— Você sempre diz isso. Você também disse que eu estava ma ravilhosa quando estávamos em Londres sob uma tempestade. Eu estava tremendo como um rato afogado, e você começou a tirar minhas roupas.

— Eu estou sempre disponível para ajudá-la a tirar as roupas. — Segurando a mão da esposa, ele disse inocentemente: — Gostaria de dar um mergulho refrescante?

O olhar travesso de Edward deu a entender que o "mergulho refrescante" terminaria com os dois nus. O calor no olhar dele a deixou sem ar. Seu marido não parecia ver nenhum defeito no seu corpo pós-gravidez. Ele a achava linda, maravilhosa, irresistível, e, quando estava nua nos braços dele, Edward dizia o mesmo com o próprio corpo.

— Certo. — Sorrindo, Bella deixou que ele a puxasse até a pis cina. Edward a tomou nos braços e beijou-a.

Ela se agarrou a ele, saboreando a sensação daquele corpo musculoso se agigantando sobre sua estrutura pequena. Ela o amava tanto! E embora Edward não tivesse retribuído essas três palavras, estava convencida de que era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Ele se afastou com um arrepio.

— Ah, querida, vou sentir sua falta.

— Sentir minha falta? Para onde você vai?

— Marrakesh. Para finalizar o acordo de negócios.

— Para o Marrocos? Por quanto tempo?

— É difícil dizer. O homem é imprevisível. A negociação pode durar um dia, uma semana...

— Uma semana? Vou ficar uma semana inteira sozinha? Não posso acreditar.

— Vou sentir saudades suas também. Bella respirou fundo.

— Mas pode ser o tempo perfeito para eu visitar meus pais. Vou pegar o outro jato enquanto estiver fora...

Ele franziu a testa. — O quê?

— Eu escrevo para a minha família todas as semanas há meses. Não está funcionando. Preciso vê-los.

Edward olhou fixamente para ela. Era apenas impressão sua ou ele tinha perdido completamente a cor? De forma alguma.

— Por quê? — Ela sacudiu a cabeça Cullenando os braços. Bella esperava uma briga e estava pronta para tal. — Você não vai sentir nossa ausência, vai estar no Marrocos.

— Talvez eu queira que você e Marisol venham comigo. Marrakesh é linda em abril.

Este não era o seu plano um minuto atrás.

— Os planos mudam.

— Eu sinto falta deles, Edward — disse Bella, segurando as lágrimas. — Eu já não sei mais o que fazer.

— Achei que estivesse feliz aqui...

— Eu estou, mas sinto falta deles todas as horas, todos os dias como se houvesse um buraco em meu coração. — Ela colocou a mão sobre o peito do marido. — Exatamente aqui. — As lágri mas desciam pelo rosto de Bella enquanto olhava para Edward.

— Não suporto esse silêncio. Estou me sentindo perdida sem a minha família.

Edward olhou para ela por um longo momento. Fechou os olhos e soltou o ar.

— Certo — disse ele baixinho. — Black não, mas seus pais e sua irmã, sim.

— Posso ir vê-los em Dakota do Norte? — Ela respirou mal acreditando no que ouvira.

— Eu não quero você e Marisol tão distantes de mim. E preciso estar em Marrakesh amanhã.

O coração de Bella, que repentinamente se alegrara, murchou.

— Então devo adiar a minha visita?

— Não. — Tomando a mulher nos braços, ele gentilmente le vantou-lhe o queixo. — Eu vou enviar um jatinho para buscar sua família. Se eles concordarem, nos encontram em Marrakesh ama nhã. O que acha?

Bella olhou para ele, chocada.

— Você poderá vê-los e ao mesmo tempo terão a chance de me conhecer. Não apenas como o executivo que possui poços de petróleo nas redondezas da sua cidade, mas como seu marido e como o pai de Marisol. Está melhor assim?

— Claro — gritou. Bella o abraçou e o beijou.

— Desta vez — sussurrou ele —, vou deixar que me agradeça. Então, Edward a beijou intensamente sob as palmeiras no sol quente da Espanha.

Muitas horas depois, Edward olhou para sua esposa nua dor mindo em seus braços na escuridão do quarto. Já passava de meia-noite, e ele queria dormir com ela.

Não apenas fazer amor, fazer amor era fácil. Bella era estonte antemente linda. Um homem teria que estar morto para não querê-la constantemente. Especialmente quando estava feliz como hoje.

Bella estava tão entusiasmada para falar com os pais ao tele fone que não percebeu o quanto eles ficaram chocados ao ouvir a voz dela e descobrir que estava na Espanha. Porém, depois de lágrimas de ambos os lados, os Swam concordaram em pegar o jato e encontrá-los no Marrocos, após uma rápida passada no consulado americano para tirar seus primeiros passaportes.

Mais tarde naquela noite, enquanto Edward organizava com sua assistente as questões necessárias para a viagem, Bella saltitava de entusiasmo e alegria. Depois do jantar, brincaram com a filha, deram um banho na menina e a colocaram na cama. Então, Bella segurou na mão do marido e o puxou para a cama. Mesmo depois de fazer amor por horas, pela segunda vez no dia, ela demorou um pouco para pegar no sono.

Horas antes, Edward estava desolado no luxuoso quarto da casa. Só Deus sabia o quanto se esforçou para dormir, mas aconte cia sempre a mesma coisa. Depois que faziam amor, ele a segura va, o corpo dele relaxava e sua alma ficava em paz, mas no instan te em que fechava os olhos, o sono desaparecia. Ele tentou relaxar, mas seus músculos estavam tensos, e o suor brotava-lhe da testa.

Ele nunca dormira com nenhuma outra mulher que levara para a cama, pois nunca sentira vontade. Achou que fosse ser diferente com Bella, mas, mesmo com ela, não conseguia baixar comple tamente a guarda. Edward sabia que não seria capaz de dormir naquela noite também. Levantaria e se dirigiria para o quarto de hóspedes como sempre.

No entanto, queria dormir com sua esposa.

Queria merecê-la.

Desde o dia do casamento, Edward fez tudo o que podia para manter sua família protegida e feliz. Ele apoiava Bella de todas as formas.

Exceto de uma. Nenhuma das cartas que escreveu para a fa mília saiu da casa. E ela também não recebeu nenhuma corres pondência que foi enviada para o endereço de Nova York. Quan do Leah Swam tentou ligar para o escritório dele, Edward instruiu sua secretária a bloquear-lhe as chamadas. Quando ela começou a ligar para o celular dele, trocou o número.

Será que algum dia Bella o perdoaria quando descobrisse o que tinha feito? Ela entenderia que o fizera por uma única razão: proteger a família deles?

Edward foi implacável somente por um motivo. Mas hoje quando Bella foi varrida pela dor na piscina, algo o tocou por dentro e não o deixou continuar com aquilo — embora soubesse o inferno que poderia ser quando ela conversasse com os pais e descobrisse tudo. Era remotamente possível que os correios perdessem uma carta, mas não dezenas delas. Em breve, Bella descobriria quem tinha os meios e os motivos para suprimi-las.

Edward olhava desoladamente para o teto do quarto.

Ele mesmo deveria contar a ela o que tinha feito, em vez de deixá-la descobrir. Ou em vez de dizer: _Deixe que seja Jacob Black que conte a ela._ Edward estava cansado de sentir o fan tasma de Black. Cansado de esperar o momento em que Bella, finalmente, ficaria enojada com os defeitos dele e partiria. Cansado da sensação de Black sempre esperando nas sombras, pronto para levá-la embora, no instante em que Edward cometesse um erro.

Este seria o erro final dele?

Edward apertou os braços ao redor de Bella.

Os pais e a irmã dela já estavam em algum lugar sobre o Atlân tico, mas o investigador dele estava tendo problemas em localizar Jacob Black. Ele acreditava que o jovem fazendeiro pudesse estar a caminho da Espanha, uma vez que descobrira a localiza ção da casa por meio da família de Bella.

Edward se permitiu abrir um sorriso austero. Quando ele che gasse lá, já estariam no Marrocos.

O sorriso desapareceu quando ele olhou para o rosto adorme cido e confiante de Bella. Edward deveria tirar o investigador do pé de Jacob Black, Charlie, Renée e Leah Swam. Deveria parar de caçar a correspondência da esposa, assim como cessar a triagem das ligações que chegavam a casa. Deveria simplesmente respirar fundo e confiar nela. Confiar em todos.

Mas Edward não conseguia. Seria arriscar um voo cego. Se não conhecia o futuro, como preveniria uma catástrofe? Como manteria sua família em segurança? Como teria certeza de que ela nunca partiria, nunca quebraria o coração dele e nunca ma goaria Marisol?

Ouvindo a respiração suave da esposa, ele fechou os olhos. Todo o seu corpo estava tenso, e o sono se esvaiu como se zom basse dele.

Edward sentou-se e observou a luz cinza do alvorecer entrar pelas janelas. Ouviu o canto matinal dos pássaros sobre o rugido do oceano. Então colocou as mãos na cabeça. Ele queria mere cê-la, queria confiar nela.

Ele queria amá-la.

— Edward?

Ele sentiu a mão suave em suas costas. Ao se virar, viu os olhos luminosos de Bella olhando para ele.

— O que foi?

— Eu sonhei que você havia me deixado — disse ele com um fiapo de voz.

Bella arregalou os olhos, sentou-se e balançou a cabeça.

— Não — disse, puxando o marido para o conforto dos seus bra ços. — Isto nunca vai acontecer. Nunca.

Edward esticou a mão e acariciou os cabelos da mulher.

— Meus pais se amavam, queriam um filho e construíram um lar. Então se separaram devido aos segredos e mentiras distor cidas. Minha mãe conheceu um novo homem, e meu pai ficou destruído. Tudo acabou.

Bella segurou as duas mãos do marido.

— Isto não vai acontecer conosco. — Bella olhou para ele e franziu a testa. — Como você não dorme — disse ela lentamente —, então não sonha.

Edward se virou para ela. A esposa estava linda e era tão ge nerosa! Bella acreditava no melhor das pessoas, mesmo quando não mereciam. Ele respirou fundo.

— Eu agora durmo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Nove**

As mãos e os pés de Bella balançavam ritmicamente no interior do carro, enquanto saíam do aeroporto de Marrakesh. Edward, que estava dirigindo, esticou a mão na tentativa de paralisar os joelhos da mulher.

— Desculpe. — Ela olhou para ele com um sorrido apologético. — Estou muito eufórica.

— Sim. — Ele retribuiu o sorriso calorosamente. — Eu sei. — Então, uma sombra de preocupação atravessou-lhe a expressão, fazendo-o virar a cabeça e manter o foco na estrada.

As negociações de trabalho, normalmente, não perturbavam Edward. Bella se perguntou por que ele estava tão tenso. O marido, geralmente, apreciava uma boa luta. Desviando o pensa mento, ela verificou a filha no banco de trás do carro. Pelo vidro traseiro, Bella via o outro veículo, no qual estavam os funcioná rios e seguranças. Estavam, neste instante, passando pelas mura lhas de Medina com o vasto deserto alastrando-se a suas costas. O céu estava azul acima das montanhas do Atlas cobertas de neve.

Com um terno de negócios, a pele bronzeada e o cabelo escu ro, o belo marido de Bella parecia um sheik. Usando um longo cafetã roxo, com a Renéela do carro aberta sob o sol quente do Marrocos e o vento soprando contra os cabelos, Bella se sentia uma princesa árabe ao lado de Edward.

Era, oficialmente, o dia mais feliz da vida dela. Depois de hoje, não teria mais motivo para ficar triste novamente.

— Obrigada — disse ela pela milionésima vez. Edward a olhou de lado.

— Pare.

— Você não sabe o que isto significa para mim.

—Estou falando sério. — Edward encostou-se à frente de um enorme portão de metal, falou em francês com um guarda de se gurança e entrou seguido pelo carro de trás. Bella olhou pelo para-brisa da frente e arregalou os olhos quando viu a enorme casa marroquina, de dois andares, cercada por jardins. Palmeiras graciosas enfeitavam as bordas da piscina que brilhava sob o sol. A casa era uma combinação da arquitetura tradicional do Marro cos e o glamour da França antiga.

— O que é este lugar?

— Em 1920 era um hotel. Agora pertence à Kasimir Xendzov, que nos emprestou para nossa visita.

— Ele não vai ficar aqui? —Não.

— Por que ele deixaria um lugar como este?

— Ele fica na cidade o mínimo possível, prefere viver como um nômade no deserto. — Os lábios de Edward se curvaram. — Como aqueles sheiks dos romances que você adora.

— Mas ele é russo?

— Os habitantes locais o chamam de Czar do Deserto.

— Ah. — A frase romântica a fez sentir arrepios. — Como ele é?

— Kasimir? Tão frio e sem coração quanto o irmão. Você se lembra de Vladimir Xendzov?

Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

— O príncipe Vladimir? O homem que roubou o negócio da Yukon de nós?

— Ele não é, de fato, um príncipe, independentemente do que diz. Mas sim, eles são irmãos. Passaram os últimos dez anos ten tando destruir um ao outro.

— Que coisa terrível!

Edward sorriu com satisfação.

— E um fato que vai me ajudar a conseguir o que quero.

— O príncipe Vladimir era mau-caráter — disse ela, perturbada —, corrupto e definitivamente perigoso.

— E não é um príncipe.

— E inteligente negociar com o irmão dele?

— Não se preocupe. Estamos seguros aqui. Kasimir é nosso an fitrião. A honra dele está em jogo. — Encostando o carro em frente a casa, Edward desligou os motores, saiu do carro e entregou as chaves a um empregado. Bella saiu atrás dele com a filha de sete meses no colo e ouviu o barulho suave da água do chafariz. Ela olhou para a casa gigantesca abaixo do céu azul do deserto e viu uma sombra se mexer na Renéela.

— Eles estão aqui? — sussurrou ela.

Edward balançou a cabeça uma única vez, e um calafrio in voluntário percorreu o corpo da mulher. Ela andou em direção à mansão com Marisol no colo; seu marido e os seguranças as seguiram.

O design da casa parecia mouro, com um telhado plano e azu lejaria intrincada. Eles passaram pelos arcos da porta. Do lado de dentro, as paredes eram decoradas com temas geométricos florais, flores entrelaçadas e vinhas em tinta verde, vermelha e folhas ouro que iam até o teto. Passado o _foyer,_ havia um claustro, uma passa gem ao ar livre construída em tomo de um jardim luxuoso.

Então, ouviu uma mulher gritar.

Virando-se, Bella instintivamente levantou o braço na inten ção de proteger a filha de algum possível perigo.

Mas não havia perigo, apenas a irmã correndo em plena ex plosão.

— Leah! — gritou Bella, e viu seus pais sorridentes vindo atrás. Mãe, pai!

— Bella. — A mãe dela caiu em prantos quando a filha a puxou para seus braços. — E este é o seu bebê? Minha neta?

— Sim, é Marisol. — Bella engasgou. A mãe dela soluçava, abraçando Marisol e Bella junto a Leah. O pai colocou os enormes braços ao redor da família toda e, para seu choque, ela viu que ele também estava chorando — algo que nunca tinha visto na vida.

— Eu senti tanta saudade de vocês — sussurrou Bella. A mulher olhou para Edward com o canto dos olhos. Ele estava de pé no fundo, observando-os das sombras.

— A culpa é minha. — Tirando o boné, Charlie coçou a cabeça grisalha. — Eu nunca deveria ter escrito aquela carta antipática repreendendo-a. O problema é que a sua mãe não parava de cho rar e você sabe que não consigo raciocinar bem quando ela está chorando. Eu não culpo você pelo seu silêncio. Eu também não teria respondido.

Bella não tinha a menor ideia do que ele estava falando, mas era tão bom estar com sua família e vê-los claramente felizes por conhecerem o bebê!

Renée Swam esticou os braços com as lágrimas escorrendo, parecia um pouco a versão enrugada da neta.

— Posso segurá-la?

A criança pareceu hesitar a princípio, mas em sessenta segun dos Renée ganhou-lhe a confiança. Dez minutos depois, Leah e o vovô Charlie seguraram Marisol e ouviram sua doce risadinha. Ao olhar para sua família, Bella mal podia acreditar que ficara longe deles por sete meses. Eles eram as melhores pessoas do mundo.

Exceto para seu marido. Bella olhou para Edward, mas ele continuava nas sombras do outro lado do ambiente.

— Mari-Marisol? — perguntou o pai de Bella, em dúvida. Ela se virou, sorrindo entre as lágrimas.

— Marisol Leah Cullen.

— Você deu meu nome a ela? — proferiu Leah abruptamen te, com o rosto inchado pelo choro. — Como pôde me perdoar? Eu fui tão egoísta! Eu achei que ligar para seu ex-chefe seria a coisa certa a fazer, mas a verdade é que eu não queria que você se casasse com Jacob. — Ela fungou. — Como aguenta olhar para mim?

— Foi a coisa certa — disse Bella em meio às lágrimas. — Edward e eu fomos feitos um para o outro e, graças a você, estamos juntos. Somos muito felizes.

Bella virou a cabeça em direção a Edward. Ele ainda estava de pé ao lado da porta, de braços cruzados, observando a reunião familiar. Por que não se juntava a todos? Era estranho. Qualquer pessoa normal teria se aproximado para fazer parte do grupo, mas Edward escolheu se isolar.

Renée, de pé atrás da filha, seguiu-lhe o olhar.

— Ele a ama — disse a mãe suavemente. Bella olhou para ela melancolicamente.

— Como sabe?

— Eu vejo a forma como ele olha para você. Como se o coração dele fosse partir. — Ela apertou a mão da filha. — Eu ainda não acredito que estamos no Marrocos. Sempre disse ao seu pai que algum dia viajaríamos para conhecer o mundo. Ele falou que fa ríamos assim que estivesse livre. — Renée riu maliciosamente. — O jato de Edward foi a resposta às minhas preces.

As duas mulheres deram risada e se abraçaram. Pelo resto da tarde, a família conversou e riu, enquanto os empregados bem-treinados de Kasimir Xendzov lhes serviam bebidas. Edward con tinuava fora do círculo, até que finalmente desapareceu para tra balhar em seu acordo de negócios. O comportamento dele deixou Bella desorientada. Será que estava, simplesmente, tentando dar a ela algum espaço com a família? Mas será que não percebeu que agora também era parte da família?

Depois de um delicioso jantar, Bella se despediu dos pais e da irmã, exaustos devido ao fuso horário. Depois de dar a mamadei ra de Marisol, colocou a filha no berço no quarto anexo ao dela e de Edward, que ficava na outra ala da casa. Pela primeira vez no dia, Bella estava sozinha, diante da enorme cama. Então, ouviu um barulho por trás dela. De sobressalto, se virou.

Edward estava parado na porta com a expressão sombria, pa recendo preparado para receber más notícias.

— Aqui está! — disse ela, franzindo a testa. — Onde esteve? Por que não falou com a minha família?

— Não queria me intrometer.

Bella ficou intrigada com o tom estranho na voz do marido.

— Mas agora você é parte da nossa família. Edward fechou a porta e foi em direção à mulher.

— Sua família não é rica.

Bella recuou confusa com o rumo que a conversa tomou.

— Não, principalmente nos dias de hoje. A fazenda dos meus pais vem passando por dificuldades de uns dois anos para cá.

Edward se aproximou com uma expressão estranhamente in tensa nos olhos.

— Mas todos vocês ainda amam uns aos outros.

— Claro que sim — disse ela, confusa. — Como você mesmo disse, somos uma família.

A mandíbula de Edward se contraiu enquanto esfregava seu pulso. Na penumbra, Bella viu o brilho do relógio de platina.

— Depois que eu cresci, achei que o dinheiro pudesse criar uma família, fazendo as pessoas se amarem o suficiente a ponto de ficarem juntas.

A respiração de Bella ficou presa na garganta.

— Dinheiro não tem nada a ver com isso. Não sabia? Edward abriu um sorriso contido.

— Fico feliz que tenha passado um tempo com a sua família hoje. Eu tenho trabalho a fazer antes da reunião com Xendzov amanhã. Descanse um pouco.

Quando Edward se virou, Bella ficou olhando para ele, cho cada. Pelo que lembrava, era a primeira noite em que ele não quis acompanhá-la na cama, fazer amor e segurá-la até que pegasse no sono.

Ele parou na porta.

— Precisamos conversar — disse ele severamente. — Amanhã. Depois de tudo, espero que você ainda...

A voz dele sumiu. Por um longo momento, olhou para ela com os olhos brilhando. Então se virou e fechou a porta do quarto.

Bella mal conseguiu dormir aquela noite sem Edward ao seu lado. De manhã, correu para tomar café, mas ele não apareceu. Bella descobriu que ele tinha saído no alvorecer com seu time de administradores e advogados para trabalhar no acordo de negó cios. Ela achou estranho, Edward parecia muito determinado a conversar. Mas sobre o quê? Então, ela soube.

Será que, finalmente, o marido diria que a amava?

A alegria a preencheu. O que mais poderia ser? Bella estava repleta de felicidade, contando os minutos para vê-lo novamente. Ela passou uma manhã agradável com a filha e a família, toman do café da manhã no jardim, andando pela propriedade, nadando na piscina. Depois do almoço, enquanto seus pais tiravam um cochilo com a neta, Bella e Leah decidiram explorar o comércio de Marrakesh.

Enquanto as duas irmãs andavam pelas ruas estreitas de Me dina, o coração de Bella estava leve. Elas passearam pelas feiras livres, parando de barraca em barraca. Ela verificava constante mente o novo celular para saber se Edward havia ligado, mas neste meio-tempo, estava feliz. Usando um chapéu rosa, uma blusa qualquer e uma saia comprida, Bella se sentia uma criança novamente, na época em que ela e Leah faziam expedições pelos longos campos e riachos da fazenda.

Bella, de repente, congelou no meio da feira, sentindo cala frios no pescoço, como se alguém a estivesse observando.

Mas só havia seu segurança, Sergio Garcia, seguindo-as a uma distância discreta em meio à multidão. Edward nunca a deixava ir a lugar algum sem um segurança e frequentemente até mais de um. Mesmo assim, com o passar da tarde, os arrepios no pescoço não desapareceram.

— Então, realmente me perdoa? — perguntou Leah suavemente.

Abaixando-se ao ver uma seleção de lanternas de cobre, Bella sorriu para a irmã.

Eu há perdoei muito tempo atrás, desde o dia em que dei seu nome à minha filha.

Leah ficou confusa.

— Mas se perdoou, por que não respondeu as cartas? Bella se ergueu e franziu a testa.

— Você escreveu? Quando?

— Muitas vezes! Eu até mandei flores! Mas desde o dia em que ligou falando sobre o nascimento de Marisol, não ouvimos mais nenhuma palavra. Nem eu, nem Jacob, nem a mamãe e o papai.

Bella ficou boquiaberta.

— Eu escrevi cartas todas as semanas! Mandei centenas de fotos.

— Nunca recebemos nada.

Um arrepio subiu pela espinha de Bella.

— Estranho — disse ela, e em seguida abriu um sorriso, tentando mudar de assunto. — Não importa mais, não é?

— Ficamos preocupados com você — falou Leah, colocando o cabelo para trás. — Fico feliz que tenha, pelo menos, ligado do hospital quando Marisol nasceu. Jacob chegou dois dias depois e estava muito chateado. Ele fez parecer que você foi... Sequestrada.

— Tem passado muito tempo com Jacob? As bochechas de Leah coraram.

— Sim.

— Você está apaixonada por ele. — Foi uma afirmação e não uma pergunta.

Leah olhou para ela e depois explodiu em lágrimas.

— Eu sinto muito — sussurrou ela, secando o rosto. — Eu o amei por anos. Todo o tempo em que ele amou você.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu continuo dizendo para as pessoas que Jacob e eu so mos apenas amigos.

Leah deu uma risada rouca.

— Você é tão burra quanto ele era.

— Era? Disse a Jacob como se sente?

—Ainda não. — Leah desviou o olhar. — Estou com medo. Temos passado muito tempo juntos ultimamente. — Ela tremeu quando os últimos raios de sol da tarde começaram a desaparecer. — Uma vez eu quase achei que ele fosse me beijar. Então, se virou e começou a falar de você.

— Mesmo? — A culpa assolou Bella. — Ele deve me odiar.

— Ele odeia Edward, não você.

— Então, por que nunca me escreveu? — murmurou Bella. Leah olhou para a irmã como se ela estivesse louca.

— Ele escreveu, tenho certeza. Jacob me mostrou as cartas. A sensação estranha assolou Bella novamente, era como se fosse uma nuvem negra sobre o sol. Como era possível que sua família não tivesse recebido nenhuma de suas cartas? Ou que Bella não tivesse recebido nada deles?

Afastando o pensamento, ela se virou para Leah, colocou a mão no ombro dela e disse com firmeza:

— Você deveria dizer a ele como se sente.

Uma luz iluminou os olhos de Leah, mas depois desapareceu.

— Mas e se ele não estiver interessado? E se rir de mim?

— Ele não vai fazer tal coisa.

— Sim, mas e se rir?

—A vida é curta. Não desperdice outro dia. Ligue para ele. Ligue agora.

— Você está certa. — Leah olhou para a irmã e a abraçou com força. — Obrigada, Bella. — Recuando, ela secou os olhos. — Eu vou voltar para a casa e ligar para ele em particular. — Oh! — Ela respirou. — Será que vou mesmo fazer isto?

— Sergio! — chamou Bella, secando as lágrimas dos próprios olhos. — Por favor, leve a minha irmã de volta para casa.

— E a senhora? — perguntou Sergio com a expressão suave.

— Não terminei as minhas compras.

— Não posso deixá-la sozinha, _señora._

— Vou ficar bem — disse Bella impacientemente, fazendo um gesto para a feira cheia de gente. — Não há perigo aqui.

O segurança levantou uma sobrancelha. Virando-se, ele pegou o celular e falou baixinho em um espanhol rápido. Ao desligar, olhou para Leah e abriu um sorriso.

— _Si._ Posso levá-la para casa, _señorita._

— Obrigada — falou Bella surpresa. Ele nunca tinha sido tão sensato antes. — Você se importa de levar estas sacolas de volta?

— _Por supuesto, señora. —_ Garcia pegou as compras dela. — Fi que exatamente aqui, senhora Cullen, na feira.

— Vou ficar. — Bella abraçou a irmã e sussurrou: — Eu acho que você e Jacob são perfeitos um para o outro.

— Obrigada. Eu amo você, Bella. — Então, ela se foi.

Bella estava sozinha. Ela respirou o cheiro de especiarias, que se misturava ao de couro, flores e perfumes almiscarados orien tais. Sem segurança. Sem bebê. Nem mesmo marido. Bella es tava sozinha naquela feira estrangeira exótica. Depois de tantos meses, a liberdade repentina era ao mesmo tempo desorientadora e intoxicante.

Sorrindo para si mesma, ela ignorou os gritos dos vendedores tentando captar a atenção dela e andou pela feira para continuar suas compras, se sentindo leve como uma pluma. Quem saberia se algum dia voltaria ao Marrocos?

Os olhos dela pairaram sobre uma minúscula estrela cravada em madeira. O objeto a fazia lembrar-se de um hobby de Jacob, o qual achava insuportavelmente chato: astronomia. Ao pensar nele, ficou angustiada.

 _Por que ele nunca escreveu?_

 _Ele escreveu, tenho certeza. Jacob me mostrou as cartas._

Com a respiração irregular, Bella olhou para o céu. Acima do mercado caótico um pássaro voava em direção às montanhas Atlas.

— Bella.

Lentamente, a mulher se virou. Jacob Black estava ali de pé.

O tempo ficou mais lento à medida que ele começou a andar na direção dela, alto e magro, se destacando do restante da multi dão com seu chapéu de caubói, camisa de flanela e a calça jeans surrada. Jacob parou em frente a Bella.

— Finalmente! — Jacob respirou com os olhos cheios de lá grimas. — Encontrei você!

— Jacob! — sussurrou ela com um nó na garganta. — Isto é um sonho?

— Não — sorrindo em meio às lágrimas, ele colocou a mão no ombro dela. — Estou aqui.

— Mas o que está fazendo no Marrocos?

— Foi por um milagre — disse ele severamente —, mas não gra ças àquele espanhol desgraçado.

Bella bufou.

— Não o chame assim! Jacob pestanejou.

— Mas você o odeia, não é? Disse que ele era um playboy que tinha pedra em vez de coração... Que não conseguia ser leal a nada, a não ser à gorda conta bancária.

Ouvir suas próprias palavras jogadas na cara doeu. Bella fe chou os olhos diante de sua própria crueldade.

— Ele não é assim. Edward mudou.

— Deve ser a síndrome de Estocolmo — Jacob zombou num tom sério. — Fiquei tão preocupado com você! Eu simplesmente o deixei levá-la embora, não a salvei.

Bella abriu os olhos em choque.

— Você se sentiu culpado?

— Eu jurei que moveria montanhas até que você e o bebê vol tassem para casa. Livres e seguras.

Sorrindo em meio às lágrimas, ela colocou sua mão sobre a dele.

— Mas nós estamos seguras e somos livres. Eu sei que o casa mento teve um início tumultuado, mas ele tem sido muito bom para nós.

— Bom? — O queixo de Jacob caiu. — Ele colocou alguém para me seguir por meses.

— Seguir? — A voz dela ecoou.

— Quando Leah me contou que estava vindo para Marrakesh, eu escapei no meio da noite e despistei o homem que estava vigiando minha casa. Então, fiai até Denver e fiz uma reserva num voo. Estou hospedado em um hotel numa rua transversal a esta praça, seguindo seus movimentos por meio das mensagens de Leah.

— Você sabia que eu estaria na feira? Foi você quem eu senti me observar.

— Na esperança de que ficasse sozinha. — Ele olhou para ela com olhos de coruja, através das lentes dos óculos. — Tentei en trar em contato com você. Cartas, telefonemas, telegramas. Em dezembro, ele me ligou no meio da noite para dar um aviso. Eu ameacei ligar para a polícia de Nova York, aí ele a levou para o exterior. Nos últimos quatro meses, não tinha a menor ideia de onde você estava.

Bella lembrou-se da noite na qual pegou Edward falando com um rival, que morava longe. Naquela mesma noite, ele repentina mente sugeriu que fossem para a Espanha. Uma vez lá, nunca dei xou que saísse do campo de visão dele ou permitiu que dirigisse o próprio carro sem um segurança. Ele dizia que era para protegê-la.

Mas protegê-la de quem?

— Eu prometi a mim mesmo que não iria abandoná-la — disse Jacob. — Tenho esperado, rezado... Desesperadamente. Todo este tempo em que ele a manteve prisioneira.

 _Prisioneira._ Bella olhou para Jacob, sentindo um enjoo na barriga. Estava começando a pensar sobre o que Edward plane java conversar mais tarde, não tinha nada a ver com tomá-la nos braços e oferecer juras de eterno amor.

— Eu sempre soube que o homem não era coisa boa. Desde o momento em que eu ouvi você falar dele pela primeira vez. Quando alugou aquele apartamento para você, sabia que ele a queria. — O tom de Jacob ficou amargo. — E pelo som da sua voz, eu sabia que você permitiria.

— Então disse a Edward que estávamos noivos — falou Bella. — A noite em que ele passou no apartamento você disse...

— Só falei a verdade — disse ele teimosamente. — Estávamos noivos. Dissemos que se nenhum de nós dois se casasse até os 30 anos...

— Foi uma brincadeira!

— Não para mim. — Jacob olhou para baixo. — Mas acredito que tenha sido para você.

Ela olhava para ele com as bochechas em chamas, incapaz de falar.

— Eu a amei, Bella. Desde que éramos crianças.

Ela sentiu um aperto no peito ao se lembrar da infância deles. Tinha sido maravilhosa!

— Eu deveria ter percebido. Sinto muito, mas... Eu não sinto o mesmo por você.

— Sim, eu imaginei. — Ele respirou fundo e abriu um sorriso torto. — Eu comecei a pensar que talvez devesse procurar por al guém que me amasse. Que pudesse me enxergar como mais do que um amigo pateta confiável.

Bella ficou com o coração partido.

— Jacob...

— Mas primeiro vou levar você e o bebê para casa. Vamos conse guir para você um bom advogado de família. Eu não ligo para quan to dinheiro Cullen tenha, os tribunais verão que você tem os direitos.

— Você não entende...

— Não precisa ficar com medo. Estaremos ao seu lado em cada fase do caminho. Eu, sua família...

— Estou apaixonada por ele, Jacob! — explodiu ela. — Eu o amo tanto que posso morrer por isso. Todos os dias, tudo o que penso é que faria qualquer coisa para fazer com que ele retri buísse o meu amor.

Jacob olhava para ela com o rosto pálido. Então, ele olhou para os pés e disse baixinho:

— Eu me lembro deste sentimento.

— Sinto muito. — Ela o puxou para seus braços e chorou. — Perdoe-me.

Por um instante, ele aceitou o conforto dos braços dela. Eles se abraçaram como crianças em meio à tempestade.

— Como pode amar um homem assim? Eu aceito que não me ame, mas amar um homem que a mantém prisioneira? Com todos os homens na face da Terra, escolheu Cullen? Um animal cruel e egoísta?

O coração de Bella foi parar na boca.

— Você não o conhece, Jacob. Edward me magoou no pas sado, mas não é egoísta nem cruel. Se conhecesse o coração dele!

A voz dela foi interrompida quando Jacob foi violentamen te arrancado dos seus braços. Não toque em minha esposa!

Virando-se em choque, Bella viu o lindo rosto de Edward distorcido pela raiva.

— Não, Edward! Não!

Mas Edward não ouviu a mulher. Cerrando os punhos, acer tou Jacob com tanta força na mandíbula que o homem, pego de surpresa, caiu no chão como uma pedra.

— Não! — gritou Bella. Ao redor da feira, as pessoas olhavam, falando em uma cacofonia de línguas. Com os punhos levanta dos, Edward atacou Jacob novamente.

Bella foi para o meio deles tão rápido que seu chapéu caiu. Então, levantando os dois braços, ela gritou. —Não!

Edward se virou para ela com os olhos em chamas.

— Você pediu a ele para encontrá-la aqui!

— Não, claro que não. — Ao olhar para o marido, tudo o que Bella conseguia pensar era em como Edward havia mentido para ela por meses e como causara dor à sua família. Forçando a si mesma a respirar, ela se ajoelhou em meio à poeira para ver como Jacob estava. Ele tinha sido nocauteado, mas pa recia bem. Ao se levantar, olhou para Edward. — Jacob não conseguia entrar em contato comigo. Um fato que você sabia muito bem.

— O que ele quer de você?

— Ajudar-me a voltar para Dakota do Norte e entrar com o pe dido de divórcio.

— E o que você disse?

— O que você acha que eu disse? — gritou ela. — Eu disse não! Porque eu sou casada com você, tenho uma filha com você. Eu amo você! Claro que disse não a ele. Você perdeu a cabeça?

Mostrando os dentes, Edward a segurou pelo braço e a levou para longe dos olhares da feira em direção ao estacionamento. Depois de empurrá-la para dentro, ele ligou os motores. Somente após pegarem a estrada ele falou com ela:

— Eu a encontrei nos braços dele.

— Eu o estava confortando.

— Eu confiei em você — afirmou ele.

— Confiou em mim? — Bella olhou para ele com lágrimas nos olhos. — Só pode ser uma piada. Você nunca confiou em mim. Manteve-me uma prisioneira virtual, trancada longe da minha fa mília. Você achou que eu não descobriria?

Edward olhou para ela com o rosto pálido, contorceu a man díbula, mas não respondeu.

— Quando eu penso no tempo que gastei enviando para eles foto após foto, carta após carta... E o tempo todo você os manten do longe, e a mim trancada na sua gaiola.

Edward voltou a olhar para a estrada em silêncio enquanto dirigia pelos portões reforçados de Medina, que se alastravam pelo deserto.

— Você não está nem tentando negar — falou ela, com as lágri mas rolando pelo rosto.

Ele mudou de marcha com mais força do que o necessário.

— Eu ia contar-lhe a respeito — retrucou-o. — Foi por isso que eu disse a Sanchez que poderia deixar você lá. Queria surpreen dê-la na feira e levá-la para jantar, assim poderíamos conversar em particular para que eu tentasse fazê-la entender.

— Eu entendo.

As mãos dele apertaram o volante.

— Estava tentando protegê-la, assim como à nossa família.

— Jacob disse que foi seguido. Você mandou que me vigias sem, também? E à minha família?

— Keith Johnson tinha as informações.

— Keith Johnson? — Ela hesitou. — Mas você o usava para obter informações dos seus rivais. Dos seus inimigos. Qual deles eu sou?

— Você é minha esposa. Eu estava tentando mantê-la segura. As emoções de Bella estavam tão misturadas que se sentia entorpecida.

— Segura!

Ele a olhou do canto dos olhos.

— O que eu deveria fazer? — disse ele austeramente. — Deixar que outro homem destruísse nosso casamento?

Bella fechou os olhos, ouvindo apenas o ronronar do motor e os pneus girando no asfalto.

— Não — sussurrou ela. — Foi você mesmo quem nos destruiu.

Ela olhou para Edward, e os olhos do homem queimavam. Então, sem dizer uma palavra, ele olhou de volta para a estrada enquanto o carro entrava na portaria da enorme casa.

— Nós deixamos Jacob machucado em Medina.

— Vou mandar alguém para ver como ele está — disse Edward friamente sem olhar para ela. — Eu não gostaria que _seu melhor amigo_ fosse abandonado sozinho.

Ao estacionar o carro, ele desligou os motores e saiu. Bella não se mexeu. As mãos dela estavam tremendo e sentiu um arre pio nos ossos quando a porta se abriu.

— Venha querida — disse baixinho Edward, esticando-lhe a mão. Então, ele a tirou do carro e a conduziu para casa.

Do lado de dentro estava tudo quieto. Talvez seus pais e Marisol ainda estivessem dormindo. Bella ouviu apenas o suave bor bulhar do chafariz no jardim interno.

Ela sentiu a mesma mão forte e protetora do marido em cima da sua, porém tudo havia mudado. Será que foi mesmo naquela manhã que estava tão feliz, achando que todos os seus sonhos foram reali zados? Enquanto Edward a conduzia para o jardim interno, Bella sentiu frio, já que os últimos raios de sol estavam se dissipando.

— Por que fez isto? — perguntou ela. Edward parou.

— Eu estou cansado, Bella — disse ele, demonstrando fraqueza na voz. — Cansado de tentar mantê-la ao meu lado. Cansado de sentir que estou fracassando. Cansado de saber que qualquer coi sa que eu faça não vai ser o suficiente.

— Eu não fiz nada além de amar você.

— O amor é bom. — Os olhos dele brilharam e os lábios se cur varam. — O amor não muda nada.

— E isto o que você pensa?

— E isto o que eu sei — disse ele severamente, e este foi o final. O coração de Bella congelou.

— Você estava certo sobre uma coisa — disse ela. — Jacob estava apaixonado por mim, mas você viu o resto de forma erra da. Você é um pai maravilhoso, Edward, mas... — ela abriu um sorriso trêmulo —... é um péssimo marido.

Ao ouvir o barulho dos empregados no corredor, ele a puxou para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta. Olhando para ela nas som bras, Edward disse baixinho:

— Eu sempre soube que um dia veria através de mim.

Bella sentiu um frio na espinha e percebeu que estava choran do. Ela o amava, mas não seria sua prisioneira. Não mais.

— Eu amei você, Edward. — A voz de Bella ficou engasgada. O belo rosto do seu marido estava tenso de tanta angústia.

— Amou?

— Eu teria feito qualquer coisa para que me amasse — sussurrou ela. — Qualquer coisa. — Respirando fundo, Bella olhou para ele em meio às lágrimas. Então, ergueu os ombros. — Porém, não serei sua prisioneira. — A mulher tirou o anel de diamantes, entre gou a ele com a mão trêmula. — Sendo assim, não posso ser sua esposa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Dez**

Era como se Edward tivesse tomado um soco no estômago que reverberou em sua espinha.

Quando ele encontrou Bella abraçada a Jacob, foi como entrar em um pesadelo e ver seu pior medo se tornar realidade. Ele sentiu uma fúria que nunca conhecera antes. Queria matar o homem com as próprias mãos, e poderia ter feito se não fosse por Bella.

Agora, enterrado na cama, Edward olhava para o anel de dia mantes brilhando em sua mão. Então, percebeu que ver Bella com outro homem era somente seu segundo pior medo.

De alguma forma, sempre soube que este dia chegaria. Foi quase um alívio passar pela situação, em vez de ficar sempre imaginando quando aconteceria. Apertou, então, o anel dentro da mão, sentindo o diamante duro em sua pele. Sentindo como se tivesse uma lâmina cortando-lhe a garganta, disse:

— Vou dar entrada nos papéis do divórcio amanhã.- Bella ficou de queixo caído.

— O quê?

— Vou fazer o que deveria ter feito muito tempo atrás. — Edward a olhou. — Libertá-la.

As lágrimas desceram pelo lindo rosto de Bella como uma poeira estelar em um crepúsculo vermelho desvanecido.

— Eu simplesmente não consigo viver com um homem que não confia em mim, que tenta controlar todos os aspectos da minha, vida.

— Eu entendo. — Ele abriu um sorriso austero. — Eu disse a você no dia do nosso casamento que, quando nossa união terminasse, o acordo pré-nupcial seria cumprido.

Bella estava branca e abatida, de pé ao lado da cama, sentin do-se oca.

— Eu não achei que fosse me deixar partir tão facilmente. Edward tentou ignorar a dor feroz que o assolou.

— Eu estou cansado de sempre imaginar o que você está pen sando e o que está fazendo. Cansado de esperar o dia em que cairia na real e me deixaria. — Edward levantou e segurou o rosto de Bella. Ela tremeu um pouco, virando em direção ao toque. — É mais fácil desta forma.

— E Marisol... — sussurrou ela.

— Vamos sempre ser os pais dela. Seremos respeitosos um com o outro e eu vou dar a ela suporte financeiro. Vamos compartilhar a custódia.

— Certo — disse ela, parecendo entorpecida.

— E se houver outra criança... — Os lábios de Edward se curva ram sem graça. — Desta vez, vai me contar, si?

— Sim, eu vou. — O rosto adorável de Bella ficou desnorteado, como alguém que perdeu o equilíbrio.

— Você e sua família podem voltar para os Estados Unidos amanhã.

Ela virou, caminhou e olhou para ele novamente. Edward via que a mulher estava tremendo.

— E Jacob?

— Ah, sim. — Ele sorriu severamente. — Jacob, como você disse, é um membro da sua família, não é? Como eu — acrescen tou ele — nunca fui.

Bella engoliu em seco e olhou para ele em súplica.

— Não vai fazer nada para machucá-lo?

Edward esticou a mão e tirou um cacho de cabelo do ombro dela. Mesmo agora, ao dizer adeus, estava hipnotizado pela bele za da mulher. Agora mais do que nunca, quando a estava perden do para sempre.

— Claro que não vou machucá-lo. Eu não sou o monstro que você imagina. — Ele lembrou como ficou tentado a matar o ho mem horas antes e sacudiu a cabeça com um sorriso rígido. — Bem, não tenho razão para machucá-lo agora. Nosso casamento terminou. Somos livres.

— Livres — sussurrou ela.

As palavras duras de Black de muito tempo atrás vieram à cabeça de Edward. _Não pode me manter longe dela. Nós dois sabemos que não é bom o suficiente para ela. Você nunca vai fazê-la feliz._ E percebeu que ele sempre concordou, mas mesmo assim, tentou manter Bella em sua vida. Fora egoísta, já que sa bia que nunca seria capaz de amá-la da forma como ela merecia. Deus! Não conseguia nem dormir na mesma cama que ela!

— Sim, você está livre. — Edward virou, fazendo sua voz soar deliberadamente casual. — Marisol pegou no sono no cercadinho no quarto dos seus pais. Quer vê-la?

Bella não respondeu, apenas olhou para ele com os olhos ver des tão escuros quanto o mar em noite de pouco luar. Seu belo rosto era mais do que Edward podia suportar. Teria que terminar, ele pensou pesarosamente.

Segurando a mão da esposa, ele a levou para fora do seu quar to. No meio do caminho, Bella parou. Edward olhou de volta para ela na escuridão, cercado pelas sombras das palmeiras e pelo som do borbulhar do chafariz. As lágrimas brilhavam no rosto de Bella à luz da lua.

— Sinto muito — murmurou ela.

Lentamente, Edward a tomou nos braços. Ela pressionou o rosto no coração dele, que parecia estar sendo despedaçado.

A voz dela estava encharcada, abafada contra a camisa do marido.

— Eu não queria que as coisas terminassem desta forma.

Os braços de Edward tremiam ao redor dela. Ele pensou em todos os seus erros, tudo que fizera desde o início, todas as coisas que mudaria se pudesse. Mas a verdade é que não sabia como. Não podia confiar em ninguém — principalmente em quem ama va. Porque no fundo do coração, não acreditava em finais felizes, somente nos ruins. Aqueles que o faziam se sentir daquela forma.

— A culpa não foi sua — disse ele, acariciando-lhe o cabelo. — Só minha. Toda minha.

Ouvir Bella soluçar o deixou com um nó na garganta, e ele desejou ser surdo e cego em fez de enfrentar a dor que causou à mulher. Desesperadamente, Edward colocou seus sentimentos de lado, assim como fizera a vida toda. Levantando o queixo de Bella, ele abriu um sorriso torto.

— Nosso casamento não foi de todo ruim, foi?

— Não, a maior parte foi maravilhosa.

— Demos um nome à nossa filha e ainda vamos dar a ela um bom lar.

— Sim — concordou ela. — Mas dois lares, separados.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e desviou o olhar com receio do que ela pudesse ver, com medo de falar e ela perceber a fraqueza em sua voz. Por um longo momento, ele a segurou em silêncio no jardim, ouvindo o som que vinha do chafariz. Sobre eles, as palmeiras balançavam em meio à noite violenta.

Edward fechou os olhos, aspirando o cheiro do cabelo de Bella. Sentindo a suavidade doce do corpo dela contra o seu, sabendo que a estava abraçando pela última vez.

Era melhor para ela partir. Era a única forma de poupar ambos de uma dor desnecessária.

— Está tudo bem — disse ele, gentilmente, secando as lágrimas das bochechas dela, embora soubesse que nada nunca mais fi caria bem. — Você vai para casa e vai ser feliz lá, simplesmente como era.

— Sim, eu vou. — Ela chorou.

Edward ouviu a rouquidão na voz de Bella e soube o que as palavras custaram a ela. A emoção percorreu-lhe o corpo, e, antes que pudesse impedir a si mesmo, segurou o rosto da mulher com as duas mãos.

— Mas antes de partir, há uma coisa que precisa saber. Uma coisa importante que eu nunca disse. — Ele olhou intensamente para ela. — Eu amo você.

Bella segurou a respiração e arregalou os olhos.

—E u a amo como nunca amei ninguém, mas não consigo amá-la sem magoá-la. Sem magoar nós dois. Sem ser o homem que eu não quero ser. E por isto que estou deixando você partir.

A beleza dela causava dor no coração de Edward. Sem pensar, levou a mão até o rosto da mulher e tocou-lhe a pele suave, olhan do dentro dos olhos dela, conectando alma com alma.

— Eu sinto muito não poder amá-la como merecia. Eu sempre soube que não merecia você e sabia desde o início que era uma questão de tempo...

Bella interrompeu o que Edward dizia cobrindo a boca do homem com a sua.

Edward sentiu o calor do corpo da esposa e um desejo angus tiante o percorreu como um rio transbordando. Tudo que sabia era que a estava beijando pela última vez, e teria que fazer com que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Tinha que beijá-la in tensamente, para que ficasse com aquela lembrança para sempre, não em seus lábios, mas em seu coração.

Os dedos de Edward se entrelaçaram nos cabelos de Bella, seus corpos estavam atrelados e eles se abraçavam sem pensar em mais nada. Edward alisou-lhe as costas, maravilhado com as cur vas dela, enquanto cobria com seu corpo grande a pequena mu lher que o conquistou completamente. Olhar para ela, tocar-lhe a pele, sentir-lhe os seios e beijá-la com uma paixão angustiante fizeram com que qualquer outro desejo fosse apagado, exceto o de possuí-la.

Com um suspiro, Edward se afastou. Olhando para aquele lin do rosto, viu as sombras da lua se movendo pela pele da mulher. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele a levantou nos braços e a carregou silenciosamente para o quarto.

Pela última vez, levou Bella para a cama.

Depois de colocá-la no travesseiro, tirou-lhe a blusa e beijou-lhe o pescoço, os ombros e os braços. Ele tirou a saia da mulher, acariciando o comprimento de suas pernas, beijando os pontos sensíveis atrás do joelho. Depois, arrancou o sutiã, envol vendo seus seios, sugando até que ela suspirasse.

— Bella, olhe para mim.

Ela obedeceu e seus olhos ficaram encharcados de lágrimas, enquanto observava cada movimento que ele fazia em seu corpo. Ainda vestido, ele beijou o corpo nu da mulher. Então, fez uma pausa no cerne das coxas de Bella, permitindo o calor da sua respiração ondular entre as pernas dela, inalando aquele aroma irresistível.

Afastando-lhe as pernas com as mãos, ele se inclinou e a sabo reou. Bella era doce e suave como cetim. Edward se acomodou entre as coxas dela e passou a ponta da língua no núcleo dolorido da mulher. Ele a sentiu se contorcer debaixo dele, contraindo os quadris para escapar da intensidade, mas ele a manteve na cama, forçando-a a aceitar o prazer bruto e total de sua língua. Ao sen ti-la completamente molhada, Edward deslizou três dedos para dentro dela.

Lutando para respirar, a mulher abriu as pernas, sentindo a língua que percorria seu centro do prazer rosado, os dedos mas culinos a pressionando cada vez mais fundo. Bella agarrou as cobertas e arqueou as costas, como se somente aquilo a impedisse de voar da cama. Ele ouviu a respiração ofegante da esposa, o corpo se curvar no colchão, sentindo o aumento da tensão. Até que ela explodiu.

As paredes macias da esposa se contraíram ao redor dos de dos dele, enquanto ela gritou, contorcendo o corpo de um lado ao outro, sentindo-se tocada por uma sinfonia de prazer. Quando Bella abriu os olhos, ainda lutando para respirar, sua expressão demonstrava perplexidade.

— Eu amo você — sussurrou ela. Segurando-lhe o rosto, ele a olhou.

— Eu sei.

Bella acariciou o rosto, o cabelo, o pescoço e o paletó de Edward. Então, os dois se beijaram de forma selvagem. Ele sen tia o desejo da mulher. Sentia o coração dela. Completamente vestido, subiu nela com a ereção dura e latejante.

Um soluço escapou da garganta de Bella. Ela passou as mãos ao redor do pescoço de Edward, puxando-o para si com um de sespero súbito, numa tentativa frenética de arrancar-lhe a gravata e a camisa. Afastando-se, ele tirou todas as peças de roupa e as atirou no chão.

Nu, o homem a encarou com a alma tão despida quanto o cor po. Sem dizer nada, apenas utilizando o toque, disse a ela tudo o que não conseguia expressar em palavras.

Cobrindo o corpo de Bella, ele sentiu os seios volumosos da mulher contra seu peito e suas curvas femininas balançarem sob sua ereção. A pele suave do interior das coxas dela acariciava o comprimento rígido do seu eixo e o núcleo molhado atormenta va-lhe a ponta sedutora. Ele a ouviu gemer de desejo enquanto contorcia o corpo, agarrando os quadris dele com as mãos e afas tando as pernas provocantemente.

Mas ele não queria possuí-la. Não agora. Gotas de suor brota ram na testa de Edward enquanto se mantinha separado de tudo o que mais queria. Esta era a última vez que Bella seria sua, então queria que o ato durasse para sempre. Enquanto estivesse nos bra vos dela, ele não teria que encarar seu coração partido e a dor que o esperava, não teria que encarar a vida escura e solitária sem ela.

Bella alisou-lhe as costas, ele sentiu o calor suado da pele dela e ouviu o suspiro silencioso sem fôlego. Segurando os om bros da mulher, Edward fechou os olhos, tentando resistir. Mas ela o conhecia bem demais, então mordiscou sua orelha, respirou em seu pescoço, enquanto deslizava as mãos na parte de trás das coxas dele, abaixo das nádegas e entre as pernas. Bella sentiu seu núcleo molhado e o puxou para dentro dela.

Com um suspiro engasgado, Edward se rendeu e a possuiu. O corpo dela tencionou e depois se derreteu, aceitando-o e abraçando cada centímetro de sua espessura comprida. Edward se afastava e voltava a penetrá-la, repetindo o movimento variai vezes, cavalgando sobre ela. Cada músculo do corpo do homem! Esticava-se em agonia e prazer. Seis estocadas, e só vestígio mais cruel de autocontrole o impediu de explodir, mas teria que fazer a coisa durar. Não poderia viver sem ela...

Rolando de costas, Edward a levantou sobre ele. Bella pren deu as pernas nos quadris dele e passou a controlar o ritmo. De pois de meses de contato íntimo, sua secretária, uma vez virgem, havia se tomado uma sedutora selvagem. Ele achou que tê-la no topo faria com que o ato durasse mais tempo, e, enquanto Bella intensificava os movimentos, ele a preenchia mais profundamen te. Os seios pesados da mulher balançavam de um lado para outro sobre a face de Edward, até que ele fechou os olhos, arfando sob o massacre brutal de prazer. Colocando as mãos para trás, ele agarrou a cabeceira da cama, então ela o puxou para um abismo irracional de prazer. Edward revirou os olhos, enquanto agarrava os quadris de Bella com as mãos. Todo o seu corpo tremia com a agonia do desejo. Então, ele a sentiu acelerar, jogar a cabeça para trás e gritar de satisfação. Edward não conseguia resistir ao belo rosto da esposa cheio de êxtase e, com um último impulso selvagem, explodiu dentro dela. O lamurio rouco do homem se misturou ao de Bella, e, enquanto desfrutava do clímax, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

Bella desabou sobre ele, agarrando-o contra seu corpo suado. A alegria jorrava de ambos como uma luz radioativa.

Ao final, Edward a abraçou. Pela primeira vez, estava grato por saber que não seria capaz de dormir ao lado dela. Poderia abraçá-la a noite inteira e observar seu rosto delicado sob o luar. Bella sentia a doçura e o calor dos braços dele. As pálpebras de Edward começaram a ficar pesadas. Fechando os olhos, ele a beijou na testa, sentiu o aroma floral do seu cabelo. Ele a amava tanto que poderia morrer por isso. Edward ficaria a noite toda abraçado com a mulher, saboreando cada hora, cada minuto...

Edward acordou em sobressalto.

A luz rosada da manhã entrava pelas janelas. Foi então que percebeu que dormira ao lado da sua esposa pela primeira vez.

Em pânico, ele olhou para o lado dela da cama.

Estava vazio. Pela primeira vez, foi Bella quem levantou no meio da noite. Foi ela quem partiu. E a primeira onda de angústia atingiu-lhe o corpo; ele sabia que era assim que ficaria.

Sozinho.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo Onze**

Bella estava sentada na mesa da cozinha da casa da fazenda dos seus pais, olhando para os papéis com as mãos trêmulas. As palavras pareciam nadar em frente aos seus olhos. Os papéis do divórcio.

— Vai ser rápido e indolor — garantiu o advogado dela quando lhe entregou o arquivo. — Eu marquei os lugares em que tem que assinar em amarelo. Todas as questões difíceis já foram tratadas no acordo pré-nupcial. Vocês vão compartilhar a custódia e trocar a visitação a cada semana, e com a generosa pensão alimentícia do senhor Cullen, você será a mulher mais rica do condado de Fem. — O advogado abriu um sorriso súbito.

 _Rápido. Indolor._ Bella ouviu um barulho de roda e viu a filha de nove meses atravessar a sala no antigo andador usado pelos bebês da família havia gerações. Marisol ria, e seu sorriso era como música. Bella sorria para a filha em meio a lágrimas.

— Pa-pa-pa? — disse Marisol esperançosamente.

O sorriso de Bella desapareceu ao olhar para os papéis.

— Em breve, querida — disse ela com um nó na garganta. — Você vai vê-lo amanhã. — Marisol voaria para Nova York para passar uma semana com Edward, e Bella teria que encarar sete longos dias sem a filha. Então, na semana seguinte, eles troca riam e era Edward quem ficaria sozinho.

Ele tinha sido justo ao permitir que Bella morasse longe e usasse seu jato particular para dividir Marisol entre Dakota do Norte e Nova York. Bella não sabia o que fariam quando Marisol começasse na escola, mas certamente encontrariam uma solução. Parecia que dinheiro podia resolver qualquer problema.

Exceto este.

Bella não queria o dinheiro dele, queria ele. Ainda estava apaixonada por Edward. Mas ele a deixara partir.

Ela não o via havia dois meses, desde que saíra de Marrakesh com a filha, Jacob e sua família. Desde então, o único contato que tinham era por intermédio dos advogados.

Bella não o via, mas toda noite sonhava com ele, com a última noite em que passaram juntos e fizeram amor tão desesperada e apaixonadamente. A noite em que ele falou com a voz rouca as palavras que ela ainda mantinha no coração.

 _Eu amo você. Eu a amo como nunca amei ninguém, mas eu não consigo amá-la sem magoá-la._

Teria dado boa parte de sua vida para ouvir Edward dizer que a amava. Agora, as palavras eram como veneno. Ela chorou por semanas, até que não houvesse mais lágrimas. Mas não existia outra resposta. Não poderia viver como prisioneira dele e não podia arriscar dar a ele seu coração se não fosse retribuída.

As lágrimas caíram sobre os papéis do divórcio. Quando vol tou para casa, parte dela tinha esperança de que estivesse grávida o que, pelo menos, lhe daria uma razão para falar com o marido novamente. Mas tal esperança a abandonou.

— Ma-ma? — Os olhos escuros de Marisol, exatamente iguais aos do pai, olharam para a mãe com preocupação.

— Está tudo bem. — Tudo que ela tinha que fazer era assinar os papéis. Assim seria Isabella Swam novamente. Bella Cullen desapareceria.

Em cima da pequena mesa da cozinha, estava a corrente com as iniciais CC brilhando na luz da manhã, parecendo não perten cer àquele lugar. Mas depois da expedição que havia chegado à fazenda de Dakota do Norte no dia anterior, o chaveiro não se destacava mais. Bella foi até a janela e abriu as cortinas.

Do lado de fora, ao lado da caminhonete de 1966 do pai, seu lustroso carro prateado estava estacionado em frente ao campo de cevada.

Bella fechou os olhos, nunca achou que fosse ter forças para deixar Edward. Mas ao mesmo tempo, também não pensou que ele deixaria que ela partisse.

E ele já tinha seguido em frente. Ela já havia visto fotos de Edward numa revista de celebridades, prestigiando um evento de caridade de gala em Nova York, ao lado da jovem duquesa espanhola. Bella se perguntou se os dois casariam uma vez que o divórcio fosse concluído. Seu coração se contorceu de dor ao entender, pela primeira vez, o que Edward sentiu quando achou que ela estava apaixonada por Jacob.

Como era difícil libertar a pessoa que mais amava no mundo, mas Edward tinha conseguido.

Agora era a vez dela.

Bella ouviu um barulho de motor se aproximando. Ao olhar pela janela, sorriu. Já era tempo. Ela avistou Jacob e Leah sal tarem do jipe.

O coração de Jacob não ficou dilacerado por muito tempo. Desde que voltaram do Marrocos, ele finalmente se permitiu dar seu coração a uma jovem mulher que foi sua companheira cons tante nos últimos nove meses. No dia anterior, pedira Leah em casamento.

Os pais dela foram cautelosos no começo, mas depois ficaram em êxtase. As boas-novas se espalharam rapidamente por Fern e, graças ao esforço de Jane, chegaram para todos os amigos do mundo, via internet. Seu melhor amigo e sua irmãzinha estavam planejando se casar em setembro.

Quando os dois entraram pela porta, Bella sacudiu a cabeça com uma risada irônica.

— Noivos ou não, a mamãe e o papai não estão felizes por te rem passado a noite toda fora.

— Foi totalmente inocente! — protestou Jacob. Então, ele co rou. — Bem, na maior parte inocente.

— Fomos para McGillicuddy's Hill — apressou-se em dizer Leah — para ver o cometa longe das luzes da cidade. Jacob conhece toda a constelação. Simplesmente, perdemos a noção do tempo.

— Espero que tenha sorte ao explicar isto para a mamãe e o papai.

— O papai sabe que pode confiar em Jacob — protestou ela. — Como eu confio a minha vida.

Jacob olhou para Leah com amor nos olhos e a beijou fer vorosamente. E Bella, de repente, se sentiu como uma intrusa.

— Certo — disse Bella sem jeito —, mas, no entanto, deve falar com ele.

— Onde ele está? Nos campos?

— Sim, no campo de alfafa ao lado da estrada principal.

— Não se preocupe — disse Jacob segurando a mão de Leah. Não vai ter que encará-lo sozinha.

— Eu sei.

Ele pegou a chave do carro e eles se viraram em direção à porta. Num impulso, Bella proferiu:

— Esperem!

Eles pararam e a olharam de maneira questionadora. Então, Bella pegou a corrente com as iniciais CC e entregou a eles.

— Quero que fiquem com isto.

— O quê? — exclamou Leah. — Seu carro? Jacob a olhou, zangado.

— Por quê?

— É um presente de noivado.

— Está brincando? — disse Leah.

— Nós não precisamos de nada dele — afirmou Jacob. Era possível que ele ainda guardasse rancor. — Meu jipe funciona muito bem.

Leah virou-se para ele.

— Pense nisto como uma compensação por ele ter batido em você.

— Por favor, aceite. — Bella balançou a cabeça. — Eu odeio olhar para o carro. Faz com que eu lembre... — A voz dela falhou ao se lembrar das memórias doces de Edward vestido de Papai Noel dando a ela o presente. Como foram felizes! Ela abriu um sorriso trêmulo. — Vendam. Usem o dinheiro como quiserem.

O casal olhou para o chaveiro de diamantes.

— Poderíamos comprar terra — disse Leah.

— Uma fazenda que fosse nossa — respirou Jacob. Ele pes tanejou e então pegou a chave da mão de Bella. — Muito bem, aceitamos. Obrigado, Bella, por ser a melhor amiga que eu po deria ter.

Então, eles se foram, correndo da casa até o carro.

— Uma volta antes de vendermos?

— Quero ver a cara de Lorene Doncaster — disse Leah, sorrindo.

— Seu pai vai nos perdoar por ficarmos fora a noite toda. Foi culpa das estrelas...

Sem mais ninguém na cozinha, Bella olhou novamente para os papéis do divórcio e viu a assinatura de Edward, pedindo o divórcio. Não havia mais nada a ser feito.

Não? Era a única coisa a fazer?

Ela pegou a caneta com as mãos trêmulas.

Será que o casamento deles era apenas um erro que durara nove meses?

Bella fechou os olhos.

Então, uma hora depois, recebeu um telefonema que mudou tudo.

— Ótimo progresso hoje. Então, à mesma hora na semana que vem?

Edward sacudiu a cabeça, colocou o paletó e saiu do consul tório do terapeuta. O céu de junho estava azul sobre Manhattan.

— Senhor? — Sanchez estava esperando ao lado da limusine.

— Acho que vou caminhar um pouco.

— Muito bem, senhor.

Edward desceu a rua lentamente, sentindo o sol no rosto e ouvindo o burburinho das crianças da escola.

Ele parou, sentindo uma súbita dor no peito.

Veria Marisol em breve, pensou. Então, olhou para o relógio. A Sra. McAuliffe provavelmente estava saindo para o aeroporto neste instante, se já não estivesse lá se preparando para o vôo de ida e volta. Ela iria pegar o bebê da sua futura ex-esposa, a mu lher que ainda o perseguia em sonhos.

Sem expressão, Edward olhou para as árvores que estavam exatamente da mesma forma em setembro quando ele apareceu pela primeira vez no West Village, exigindo casamento. No dia em que, no espaço de poucas horas, ele ganhou uma esposa e uma filha.

Subitamente, Edward não conseguiu suportar a idéia de voltar para o escritório. Todas aquelas horas trabalhando, todos os dias e anos, para quê? Ele era um bilionário e, no entanto, invejava seu chofer que ia para casa todos os dias para a esposa que o amava e os três filhos. Edward tinha uma cobertura enorme cheia de obras de arte e mobílias caras, mas quando estava sozinho, os cô modos ecoavam com o riso da sua filha e da esposa que perdera.

Em breve, seria sua ex-esposa.

Será que Bella já tinha assinado os papéis? Por que não teria assinado?

Já haviam se passado duas semanas desde que ele assinara o divórcio, e a espera o estava deixando louco. Queria que tudo terminasse. Todos os dias em que permanecia casado com Bella eram ácidos e o faziam se questionar se tinha cometido um erro, se ainda havia uma chance de ela perdoá-lo ou se poderia con quistar a confiança dela novamente.

Não, de forma alguma. Ela provavelmente já estaria compro metida com Jacob Black e planejando o casamento. A leal dade de Black triunfou no final. E, diferentemente de Edward, Black se encaixava no mundo de Bella de um modo que Edward nunca conseguiria. Ele se lembraria de pedir a mão dela para o pai, primeiro. Ninguém nunca poderia merecer Bella, mas se alguém ganhou, foi Black.

Então, por que ela ainda não tinha assinado os papéis?

Ele não sabia.

Desde que Bella o deixara em Marrakesh, ele não a procurara nem uma vez. Deu a seus advogados instruções severas para não dar a ele nenhuma notícia da mulher. Eles só iriam contatar Edward quando o advogado dela trouxesse os papéis assinados do divórcio, não antes disso.

Mas ele ainda não tinha recebido nenhuma ligação. Será que isto significava que havia esperança?

Olhando para o céu, Edward pensou em como havia isolado a esposa durante o casamento.

Não. Não havia esperança.

— Ei!

Ao olhar para baixo, Edward viu uma menininha de uns oito ou nove anos, afastada das outras garotas da escola. Tinha uma foto na mão.

— Você deixou cair.

Esticando a mão, Edward pegou a foto de Bella e Marisol, tirada na casa da Espanha no Natal. A tristeza o dominou, a ponto de seus joelhos bambearem.

— Obrigado.

— Eu sei como é perder as coisas — falou a garotinha. — Não seja descuidado.

Edward arregalou os olhos.

— Sim, certo.

A garota deu a volta e desceu a ma correndo em direção às amigas.

E um raio atingiu-lhe o coração.

Edward dissera a Bella para partir. Ele tinha sido o respon sável por organizar a papelada do divórcio. Ele a libertou, saben do que ela merecia coisa melhor do que um homem que tentava controlá-la, espioná-la e não confiava nela.

Mas e se ele escolhesse ser um homem diferente? E se o passado não influenciasse o futuro? E se escolhesse uma vida diferente?

A esperança cresceu como uma onda dentro da alma dele e não seria mais reprimida. Ele libertou Bella, será que poderia fazer o mesmo por si próprio? Ser o homem que gostaria? O divórcio ainda não tinha sido concluído.

Poderia pedir a ela que lhe desse uma segunda chance? Que fosse sua esposa e não a sua prisioneira?

Segurando a foto, ele deu meia-volta e encontrou Sanchez, que já estava saindo com o carro do acostamento. Abrindo a porta traseira, Edward se atirou para dentro.

— Aeroporto! Preciso ver a minha esposa agora.

Sanchez abriu um sorriso grande.

— Sim, senhor.

Ele pisou no acelerador, e Edward pegou o telefone para avi sar à Sra. McAuliffe sobre a mudança de planos. Antes que pu desse, o telefone tocou. Ele viu o número de Keith Johnson, mas decidiu colocar o telefone no mudo. Então, depois de falar com a governanta, o telefone sinalizou novamente. Ao olhar, viu o nú mero do seu advogado e sentiu um frio na espinha.

— Será que isto significava...

— Poderia ser...

Edward estreitou os olhos. Não. Logo depois que o telefone parou, começou a vibrar novamente. Edward abaixou a janela e atirou o aparelho no rio Hudsson.

Não era tarde demais para mudar.

Ele chegou ao aeroporto e ocupou seu lugar no jato em direção a Dakota do Norte. Recusando o Martini que sempre tomava, co meçou andar de um lado para o outro dento do avião, planejando o que iria dizer para Bella. Edward tentou escrever seus senti mentos, mas desistiu. Rezaria para que, quando a visse, soubesse o que dizer.

Estava uma pilha de nervos, torcendo para que o jato pudesse voar mais rápido.

Quando finalmente pousaram em Fern, suas pernas tremeram ao pisar no asfalto da pista. O aeroporto era exatamente como lembrava quando fora lá muito tempo atrás, no dia em que Bella foi encontrá-lo como o contato do escritório local. Mas, desta vez, não estava rodeado de funcionários.

Edward tinha esquecido como era existir sem uma cama da de funcionários e empregados, o isolando do mundo real. Ele se sentia desajeitado, tentando se lembrar de como fazer as coisas sozinho, sem assistentes, sem seguranças. No impulso, Edward parou na única loja do aeroporto para comprar flores e chocolate para Bella. O lugar estava deserto e levou cinco longos minutos para que o atendente notasse que ele estava lá.

Mas Edward não reclamou e nem tentou usar sua influência. Não queria mais controlar aquela cidade, queria se adequar a ela. Estava, repentinamente, desesperado para ser parte do mundo de Bella, se ela lhe permitisse.

Ele não passou completamente despercebido. Na locadora de carros, a jovem atendente olhou para o rosto dele e depois para o cartão de crédito. Seu queixo caiu e o chiclete quase saiu da sua boca.

— Edward Cullen? É o Edward Cullen? Dono da Cullen Oil?

— Não use isto contra mim. — Impaciente como estava, fez o melhor esforço que pôde para sorrir. — Hum, eu acho que perdi meu telefone. Por acaso sabe o caminho para a fazenda Swm? A casa de Charlie e Renée Swam.

— Claro que sei. E na esquina da Rota Rural 12 com a estrada Old County. Frequentei a mesma a escola que a filha deles. Eu a vi dirigindo um carrão ontem.

— Obrigado. E ela quem eu vim ver.

— Mas ela não está em casa. Sinto muito dizer se é um amigo, mas ela sofreu um acidente de carro.

Edward quase caiu para trás.

— O quê?

— O carro foi imprensado — disse a jovem com tristeza.

 _Acidente de carro._ As lembranças da morte da mãe em um acidente na Costa do Sol lhe vieram à cabeça, fazendo com que sentisse um arrepio na espinha.

— Você está enganada — disse ele, perplexo. — Este carro é mui to seguro.

— Havia algumas crianças andando de bicicleta no meio da es trada, o que levou o noivo dela a desviar e o carro bater em um poste de telefone. Ela está em estado grave no County General...

Edward se inclinou no balcão.

— Quem é o noivo dela? Quem é ele?

— Jacob Black...

Ele não esperou para ouvir mais e pegou o mapa em cima do balcão.

— Sr. Cullen, eu sinto muito... Correndo para seu carro alugado, ele dirigiu até o hospital em alta velocidade. Se fosse parado pela policia, sabia que iria para a prisão. Mas não dava a mínima.

Não poderia perdê-la. Não agora...

Foi tomado por um sentimento de angústia. Ele poderia ter estado com ela todo este tempo. Poderia ter ido atrás da esposa nestes últimos dois meses, tentado fazer com que o perdoas se tentado ser o homem que ela merecia, em vez de deixá-la partir. Por que simplesmente não a tratou corretamente desde o início? Por que desperdiçou tanto tempo tentando controlar a vida deles? O controle era a ilusão, não o amor. Não existia tal coisa como segurança plena. Não poderia forçar ninguém a amá-lo. E mesmo que fizesse, não conseguiria que durasse para sempre.

As pessoas partiam. As pessoas morriam. Mas o amor durava. Ele poderia escolher amar Bella com todo o seu coração e sua força, amá-la consciente dos defeitos dela e dos dele, amá-la com cada parte do seu ser até o dia em que morressem. Esta era a escolha dele.

Uma vez disse a ela que o amor não mudava nada. Ele estava errado. O amor mudava tudo. Segurando o volante com força, rezou para chegar a tempo. Bella tinha que estar bem. Sua filha não poderia crescer sem a mãe, e ele não poderia viver sem sua esposa.

Edward acelerou o carro até o limite, seguindo pela estrada vazia.

 _Não me deixe,_ Edward implorou em silêncio.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo Doze**

Tinha sido um dia longo e uma noite horrível.

Bella se levantou dolorida da cadeira que ficava ao lado da cama de hospital da irmã. Ela precisava de um café e ar fresco. Ainda estava usando as mesmas roupas do dia anterior. Todos ficaram acordados durante a noite e agora já era fim de tarde e estavam prostrados de exaustão. Jacob estava enroscado em uma cadeira do outro lado da cama de Leah, e Renée e Charlie caí ram no sono no sofá, a cabeça da mãe no ombro do pai e Marisol no peito do avô.

Bella saiu silenciosamente do quarto. Uma vez que já es tava no corredor, respirou fundo e encostou atrás da porta, co brindo o rosto com as mãos. Era tudo culpa dela, se não tivesse dado o carro a eles, não teriam saído da cidade. Não teriam sofrido o acidente.

As lágrimas queimavam os olhos de Bella, mas o pior já tinha passado. Sua irmã se recuperaria.

Ela estava agradecida além da medida, mas as lágrimas não eram apenas por gratidão. Bella tinha uma boa razão para sentir uma dose extra de angústia hoje. Um motivo particular...

Ela fechou os olhos. Sentia tanta saudade de Edward, do seu rosto lindo, dos olhos escuros brilhantes, da voz. Ela quase podia escutá-lo, com seu sotaque espanhol.

— Onde está minha esposa? Droga, onde ela está? A voz do homem ecoava pelos corredores do pequeno hospital. — Quero vê-la agora!

Bella conhecia aquela voz. Ainda sonhava com ela todas as noites. Lentamente, se virou.

E viu Edward discutindo com as enfermeiras. O cabelo dele estava amarrotado, assim como seu terno. Ela nunca o tinha visto tão desgrenhado antes, tão fora de contexto, tão lindo e poderoso. Edward era tudo o que ela sempre quis.

— Edward — disse ela, engasgada.

Então, ele se virou e a viu. Soluçando, ela correu na direção dele, no mesmo instante em que ele correu na dela.

Eles caíram nos braços um do outro, e só depois que Bella o sentiu sob suas mãos que soube que não era um sonho. Ela sentiu os braços protetores de Edward ao seu redor e todo medo e cho que das últimas 24 horas desapareceram. Ela não tinha mais que ser forte para sua família, então explodiu em lágrimas.

— Bella — suspirou ele, beijando-a na testa. — Você está bem, graças a Deus.

Ao se afastar, Edward olhou para ela com os olhos brilhando. Então a abraçou com intensidade como se nunca fosse deixá-la partir. Bella respirou aliviada pela primeira vez em dois meses, chorando de alegria por estar nos braços do marido.

— Você está segura — suspirou ele, acariciando-lhe o cabelo e pressionando o rosto dela no peito.

Secando os olhos, ela olhou para ele, confusa.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? Achei que estivesse em Nova York.

— Você acreditaria se dissesse que estava passando pela vi zinhança?

Ela sorriu fragilmente.

— Humm... Eu trouxe flores e doces para você. — Olhando ao redor, ele blasfemou baixinho. — Estão aqui em algum lugar...

— Ah, certo. — O coração dela ficou apertado. Com toda a preo cupação em relação ao acidente da irmã, esqueceu que a semana dele começava hoje. Então disse: — Você está aqui por causa da Marisol.

— Eu estou aqui por você. — Ele segurou as mãos de Bella. — Volte para mim, querida. Dê-me mais uma chance.

— O quê?

— Seja minha esposa. Deixe que eu seja seu companheiro e esteja ao seu lado. Deixe-me passar o resto da vida amando você e lutando para merecer seu amor.

A voz dela ficou presa na garganta.

— Eu...

Ele abriu um sorriso irregular. — É tarde demais, não é?

— Tarde demais? Edward olhou atrás dela.

— Você já seguiu com a sua vida.

Ao se virar, Bella viu Jacob espreitando na porta de Leah, a expressão questionadora. Franzindo a testa, Bella voltou a olhar para Edward.

— Do que está falando?

— A garota da locadora de carros me contou sobre seu acidente. Ela também falou que estava noiva de Jacob. — Os olhos dele ficaram tristes ao tentar sorrir. — Eu acho que devo expressar mi nhas felicitações.

Bella quase caiu para trás, em choque. — Você não sabe — sussurrou ela. De repente uma felicidade encheu-lhe o coração de esperança. — O anúncio do noivado es tava na página online da minha mãe dias atrás. Apareceu até nos jornais hoje de manhã. Mas você não sabe.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça com os olhos de abandono.

— Eu demiti meu investigador dois meses atrás. Disse aos meus advogados para não comentarem nada ao seu respeito. Eu até joguei meu telefone fora.

— Seu telefone?

— Eu fiquei louco com ele. Eu ainda faço algumas coisas estú pidas, mas meu terapeuta diz que eu tenho esperança...

— Seu terapeuta! — gritou ela, espantada.

— Falar sobre o passado tem me ajudado a entender as escolhas que fiz na vida adulta e por que eu estava com tanto medo de amá-la. — Edward respirou fundo. — Eu amo tanto você, Bella! Mas Jacob é... Ele é um homem bom. Eu sei que vai fazê-la feliz.

Aproximando-se, ela esticou a mão e levantou o rosto do marido.

— Jacob e eu não estamos juntos. Ele está noivo da minha irmã.

Lentamente, Edward levantou a cabeça com a expressão de choque, mas depois sentiu uma alegria indescritível.

— Da sua irmã?

— Ontem, eu dei o carro a eles e ela foi ferida no acidente. Ficamos muito preocupados. Por algumas horas na noite passa da, os médicos não tiveram certeza se ela conseguiria sobreviver. Leah perdeu muito sangue, mas saiu bem da cirurgia. Os médicos dizem que ela vai melhorar. Só precisa de muito repouso.

— Graças a Deus. — Ele a abraçou e sussurrou: — Então ela está noiva de Jacob, sempre soube que ela gostava dele.

Bella pressionou as bochechas na camisa de Edward e suas lágrimas molharam o tecido.

— Desde o ocorrido, só o que desejei foi que estivesse aqui para poder me consolar e dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

— Ah, querida. — Por um longo momento ele a segurou nos bra ços. — Eu sei que sou egoísta e implacável, e ocasionalmente um idiota. Haverá momentos em que vai querer me bater, mas me dê uma nova chance para amá-la. Apenas diga a palavra e eu nunca sairei do seu lado novamente.

Bella começou a falar, mas ele colocou o dedo nos lábios dela.

— Antes de responder, deixe que eu termine meus argumentos.

Então, ele a beijou e a abraçou com tanta pureza e tão verda deiramente que não lhe deixou nenhuma dúvida sobre o amor que fez com que ficasse tonta nos braços do marido.

— Fique comigo, Edward — respirou ela, contendo as lágrimas. — Nunca mais se vá.

Os olhos de Edward se iluminaram de alegria.

— Bella...

— Eu amo você — sussurrou ela, e o beijou novamente com tanta intensidade que alguns funcionários do hospital limparam a garganta e fizeram comentários em voz alta sugerindo que fos sem para um quarto de hotel. Finalmente, Edward se afastou.

— Eu queria ter feito as coisas de outra maneira desde o início. Ter lhe dado um casamento de verdade e pedido sua mão para seu pai. — Os olhos dele brilharam quando confessou. — Sabia que eu tentei até escrever um poema para você enquanto voava para cá?

— Mesmo?

— Um poema de amor.

— Um poema de amor do grande Edward Cullen. — Rindo, Bella sacudiu a cabeça. — Agora eu realmente quero ler.

— Não durante esta vida. Você riria de mim.

— Eu poderia ler e rir. — Bella colocou a mão na bochecha de Edward e desceu lentamente pelo pescoço e o peito dele. — E nós dois sabemos que vai me dar o poema mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Sim, eu vou. Vou lhe dar tudo. Tudo o que eu tenho. Tudo o que eu sou. As duas coisas: a parte boa e a mim.

— Para o melhor ou para o pior. — Ela o beijou novamente, sen tindo seus lábios de cetim e o calor de sua língua roçando na dela. Queria beijá-lo para sempre e podia. Era a esposa dele...

Bella recuou com os olhos arregalados.

— O que houve querida?

— Eu assinei os papéis do divórcio ontem! — Entre lamentos e soluços, jogou os braços sobre ele. — Edward, estamos divor ciados!

Edward pestanejou e lentamente sua expressão se iluminou. Ele riu baixinho. Levantando o queixo da mulher, secou-lhe as lágrimas.

— Meu amor. Está é a melhor notícia que poderia ter me dado.

— É?

— Claro que sim. — Ele sorriu se inclinou e sussurrou: — Desta vez vamos fazer as coisas da maneira certa.

Era uma noite quente de fim de julho quando Bella saiu na va randa da casa dos seus pais, onde seu pai estava esperando na penumbra.

Charlie Swam murmurou quando viu a filha mais velha dentro do vestido de noiva.

— Você está linda, docinho.

Bella olhou timidamente para o vestido de renda marfim, anos 1950.

—Graças à mamãe. Ela fez as modificações no vestido da vovó.

— Sua mãe sempre faz com que tudo fique bonito. Assim como você. — Charlie ficou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Tenho muito orgulho de ser seu pai. — A voz dele estava levemente ás pera. Limpando a garganta, esticou o braço para Bella. — Está pronta?

A noite estava silenciosa e mágica. Vaga-lumes brilhavam na noite safira. Enquanto andavam rumo ao celeiro, ela ouvia as ci garras ao longe. Mas mesmo a canção alta não foi suficiente para abafar a batida forte do seu coração.

Segurando o braço do pai com uma das mãos e o buquê com a outra, Bella olhou para a casa da fazenda. Sua casa de infância tinha sido um pouco negligenciada, com a pintura amarela des cascando em alguns pontos, mas fora confortável e cheia de boas lembranças.

— Espero que façamos tudo certo — sussurrou ela. Seu pai sorriu.

— Não farão.

— Então, espero que façamos pelo menos a metade tão bem quanto você e a mamãe.

As lágrimas cintilavam no rosto de Charlie.

— Vão fazer. Vocês foram feitos um para o outro. Ele é um homem bom.

Bella resistiu à vontade de rir. Seu pai passou a ter um novo ponto de vista sobre Edward, desde os três dias que passaram na cabana em Wisconsin. Qualquer homem que pudesse encarar o pai de Bella, seus quatro tios e os seis primos homens, além de Jacob, claro, todos armados e com arcos de caça, era bom o suficiente para ser genro de Charlie. O jeito como Edward, humildemente, pediu a mão dela em casamento foi fundamental.

De alguma maneira, até Jacob e Edward conseguiram fa zer as pazes. A história que ela ouviu foi um pouco confusa. Apa rentemente, enquanto estavam na cabana, Jacob quase atirou no pé de Edward com o rifle. Bella ficou bastante na dúvida em relação àquela amizade, mas depois os dois homens terminaram bebendo cerveja em torno da fogueira.

— Casar com as duas irmãs Woodville fez com que percebês semos que precisávamos ser aliados — disse Edward, sorrindo, e Bella não estava certa se deveria ficar ofendida ou não.

Edward ganhou a aprovação de Renée mais facilmente, sim plesmente pela apreciação da culinária e das tortas de frutas.

— Embora — disse sua mãe com ternura — mais alguns netos não fossem fazer mal.

Edward olhou para Bella com um sorriso travesso e disse humildemente:

— Sim, senhora.

Diante do comentário, Bella despertou. Finalmente, ela es lava certa quanto à questão que a distraíra por dias. Mal podia esperar para contar a Edward...

— Não chore! — disse o pai dela, e pegou um lenço para secar os cantos dos olhos da filha. — Sua mãe nunca me perdoaria se achasse que eu disse algo que estragasse sua maquiagem.

— Eu não estou chorando. — Bella se debulhava. Segurando as próprias lágrimas, ele a conduziu através da área cerimonial, que temporariamente consistia em uma pista de dança iluminada por tochas e cercada por coolers cheios de cerveja e o melhor cham panhe. Eles chegaram ao celeiro, e Bella ficou diante da enorme porta ao lado do pai.

A marcha cerimonial começou a tocar. De uma só vez, sua fa mília e seus amigos levantaram, murmurando enquanto olhavam para Bella.

Mas ela só tinha olhos para Edward.

Ele estava de pé no fim do corredor, lindo em seu terno vintage. Os olhos dele se iluminaram ao vê-la. Ele estava acompanha do pelo padrinho e pela dama de honra, que planejavam se casar em dois meses. A perna de Leah ainda não estava completamente curada, ela usava uma muleta, porém cintilava de felicidade, as sim como Jacob, todas as vezes que olhava para ela. Ele entreteve Leah no hospital, falando sobre a fazenda que comprariam com o cheque do seguro do carro que Bella tinha dado a eles.

Bella estava emocionada ao ver as pessoas que mais amava no mundo finalmente felizes.

Assim como ela estava.

Hoje se casaria com seu melhor amigo, mas Edward não era apenas seu melhor amigo, era sua alma gêmea, seu amante, o ho mem em quem confiava o pai da sua filha. O homem com quem queria dormir todas as noites e acordar todas as manhãs. O ho mem com quem queria brigar e fazer amor. O homem com quem queria gritar e rir. O homem que queria amar para o resto da vida.

— Prezados — começou o pároco —, estamos aqui reunidos... Quando ele falou as palavras mágicas que fariam deles mais uma vez marido e mulher, Bella olhou para Edward. Lanternas balançando brilhavam acima deles em cores vivas. O amor ilumi nava o belo rosto angular do noivo. Seus olhos escuros estavam cheios de devoção.

— Quem concede a mão desta mulher a este homem?

— A mãe dela e eu concedemos — disse Charlie, e Bella sen tiu a voz dele tremer e a vibração de seu corpulento braço ao entregá-la aos cuidados de Edward. Ao beijar a bochecha do pai, Bella sorriu para a mãe, que segurava Marisol no colo.

Quando o pároco falou a homília do casamento, Bella ouviu a brisa soprando na cevada. Ela ouviu o rangido do velho celeiro em tomo deles, enquanto Edward fazia os votos de casamento e o timbre baixo da voz dele reverberava pela sua alma. Bella sen tiu a força da poderosa e gentil mão do homem deslizar a aliança de ouro em seu dedo, simples, especial e eterna. Assim como sua crescente família.

Bella escondeu o sorriso. Mal podia esperar para contar a ele que não estava apenas se tornando seu marido novamente, mas também seria pai de novo. O bebê estava previsto para fevereiro. Talvez ela sussurrasse a notícia no ouvido dele durante a primeira dança, enquanto bailavam juntos, cercados por tochas cintilantes. Talvez passassem o verão ali, o outono em Nova York e o inverno na Espanha. O amor deles atravessava os oceanos. Mas quando chegasse a hora de o bebê nascer, sabia que só haveria um lugar em que queria estar. Em casa.

E quando olhou para Edward, viu exatamente onde estava: em casa e nos braços dele. Independentemente de aonde suas vi das o tivessem levado.

— E você, Isabella Swam, aceita este homem para ser seu legítimo marido na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, amá-lo e respeitá-lo até que a morte os separe?

Sem fôlego, Bella olhou para sua filha, para a família e os amigos. Aquilo era exatamente o que sempre imaginara. Fechan do os olhos, respirou fundo, lembrando-se de todos os seus so nhos impossíveis de menina.

Então, abriu os olhos, virou-se para Edward e falou as duas palavras que faziam todos aqueles sonhos se tomarem realidade.


End file.
